For My Dream!
by sxs1000
Summary: Tatsumi is a 1st year in high school. Her twin brother Hatsumi died,so now she makes it her dream to fulfill his dream of becoming the best volleyball player in the world. Tatsumi is a girl but can't possibly beat the strongest players like her brother could because he's a boy. So,she dresses as a boy. One slight problem,volleyball teams from all over like her! Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! This is the prologue of _For My Dream!_ This story is a **REVERSE HAREM** , **MULTI-PAIRS** , **MULTI-COUPLE** (however you want to say it) story. That means the main character is going to have multiple people who like her. Also, this is going to be mostly _action/sports_ related in the beginning but gradually go into _romance_. If you **DON'T LIKE** these types of stories, I suggest you **click away now**.

Summary: Kou Tatsumi is a 1st year in Tsuneo High school. Her twin brother Kou Hatsumi died, so now she makes it her dream, her duty, to fulfill his dream of becoming the best volleyball player in the world. Tatsumi is a girl but can't possibly beat the strongest players like her brother could because he's a boy. So, she dresses as a boy. Guess life couldn't get any more hard for her, could it? **Wrong**. Teams from all over Japan center around her and for some reason, some of them are attracted to her! _What to do?!_ "Why is he so cute?!" "Small... wonder if you're small down there, too?" "I didn't notice you before... why is a girl here?" "I'm not gay, so why is my heart beating so fast... for... _for that chibi!_ "

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Haikyu and I never will.

And without further ado, let's commence with the chapter!

* * *

 _For My Dream!_

 **Prologue**

 _Why Do You Like Volleyball so much?_

* * *

 _"Who do you turn to when the only person in the world that can stop you from crying, is exactly the one making you cry?"_

* * *

"Why do you like volleyball?" Tatsumi asked her brother, tilting her head when she saw the ball bounce off the wall of a cave hitting Hatsumi, her brother, in the head. He crouched and rubbed his head in pain.

"Ouch..." Tatsumi heard him mumble. She stifled a laugh by placing her small hand on her mouth turning sideways so Hatsumi wouldn't notice. Apparently, he did.

"Hey, don't laugh!" He yelled standing up and pouting, his chubby cheeks turning red.

She coughed and turned to him, tilting her head. She asked once more, with more force, " _Why_ do you like volleyball so much?"

Hatsumi stopped pouting and gazed at her with confusion. "Why wouldn't I?" His eyes were widened in a sort of creepy way showing off his dark blue irises that were, a number of times, compared to a dragons' own eyes. They were nicknamed the Dragon Twins after all.

She swallowed and watched him pick up the white volleyball, a present he got last year for his birthday. He, again, started throwing the ball against the wall of the cave. Hitting back every time it bounced to him. Sometimes, he would mess up, and sometimes he would succeed, and when he did, a sparkle of happiness would gleam in his eyes, making him appear more childlike than ever before.

Tatsumi didn't understand how Hatsumi could love and be dedicated to volleyball... it was just a stupid sport. _What was so great about it... that he'd spent more time with that dumb white ball... than her?_

She gritted her teeth and stomped out of the cave. She expected Hatsumi to run after her, asking her what was wrong... but, of course, he didn't. Not like he used too.

* * *

 _*..._One Year Later_...*_

Tatsumi walked from the bus stop stuffing her phone and bus pass in her pocket. With a scowl on her face, she scanned the streets for a sign saying: Oto Gymnasium.

After she found it, she waited for the walk sign to glow green and the cars to stop for her. Once they did, she scurried across the street, and entered the gym. The first thing she noticed were the kids her age or older milling about with uniforms from different junior high schools. Oddly, enough, they resembled high schoolers more than juniors.

They were tall and had more muscle than the average junior high boy would. She also saw tall females prancing about in short shorts with different colored jerseys. The gym smelled of sweat, heat, and a slight undertone of deodorant. _Or was that perfume?_ She couldn't tell but shrugged it off.

Tatsumi ducked around and in between the volleyball players not getting noticed due to her small stature. She knew a major part of volleyball was height. _So_ , she wondered again, _why was Hatsumi playing volleyball?_ He was short, the same height as her: four foot ten. Although, he always insisted he was a few centimeters taller than her.

She shook her head at the thought of his antics. They were definitely the same height, they were, after all, twins. Same dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes that resembled dragons. Their hair styles were different though.

Hatsumi's hair is separated into two parts at each side of his head both spiking slightly upwards. The right side isn't exactly the same as the left side. The hair on the right is slightly lower than the hair on the identical bangs frame his face with evenly cut bangs that fall just above his eyes giving him a clear look of the volleyball court.

Tatsumi's hair is just slightly spiky, with the left side being spikier than the right side of her hair. Only one noticeable piece of hair on the right side of her head is slightly sticking up. The rest of her hair falls down to rest at mid-back length. The left side of her head has two noticeable strands of dark brown hair sticking slightly upwards while the rest flows down straight.

In order to tame her bed head of hair, Tatsumi simply clips down the spiky pieces of hair and braids it. Straightening doesn't do anything for the spikiness of her head.

 _I'm glad my hair isn't as spiky as Hatsumi's..._ Tatsumi thinks while shuddering and thinking of the time they tried to straighten his hair for one of his volleyball practice matches to try a new look. Of course, it was all Tatsumi's idea to straighten it.

However, Hatsumi ended the horrific outcome of trying to straighten his hair by exclaiming, _"I look fine and unique as a spiky head! There's no way I'm changing my look! But you... you should change yours..."_ To which, of course, Tatsumi didn't take sitting down.

She rose from her chair and charged at him chasing him around the whole house and even in the back yard until the neighbors screamed at them to shut up. After that, they laughed it off and watched TV.

Tatsumi came to a stop in front of the paper nailed to the wall next to the map for the gym. The paper held the junior high volleyball teams and which one was going against who. She scanned the paper and found her and Hatsumi's school: Yoshiro Junior High vs. Yutaka Junior High.

She glanced at the map of the gymnasium. This was her first time her at Oto Gymnasium as well as her first time at one of her brother's first match. Tatsumi usually avoided coming to the gym in their school when her brother was in it practicing volleyball or playing at school or whenever he invited her to one of his matches that he didn't play in. She didn't want to see her brother immersed in some stupid sport or club activity. It just made her angrier.

Angrier that he spent more time with that stupid volleyball then her. Back when Tatsumi and Hatsumi were in their fourth year in elementary school, Hatsumi was really active and liked all sorts of sports. However, he couldn't do all of them but he couldn't choose a sport he liked best either.

However, one day, when Hatsumi left something at school,and went back to get it, something happened that really shook him. When he came back his cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked more alive than anything she had ever seen.

Being the shy person she was, she didn't remark on his apple red cheeks or ask him what happened on the way home.

Ever since then he's submerged himself in volleyball almost everyday unless Tatsumi talked Hatsumi out of practice which didn't happen 90% of the time.

He would practice volleyball at a cave near their house. It was near an abandoned road that no one used anymore. The reason for the road being closed is unknown but the road travels down and disappears into a thick forest that no one really visits except the Kou family. They're known to hike their every summer. It's annoying but Hatsumi likes it. Tatsumi doesn't see how it's necessary.

She identified the gym that Yoshiro and Yutaka Junior High were using. It was gym 4. Tatsumi started in the direction of the gym. She discovered the door labeled Gym 4 and entered surprised at the amount of sound. There must have been a lot of people up there in the audience. If she walked directly straight to the ending where an opening was, she would arrive in the match area, however, if she turned left it would lead to the seating area for the audience.

Tatsumi walked and turned left, climbed the set of stairs, and took a seat in the front seating area. Because of her height it was hard to see over the railing so she stoop up and stooped against the railing to get a closer look. _God, why did I agree to this?_ Tatsumi thought as she, instead of focusing on the stupid volleyball match, thought back to how Hatsumi convinced her to come to his final match this season that he got to play in.

 _Flashback_

 _"Please, please! This is my first game in volleyball! You have to come and watch us win!" Hatsumi pleaded, getting down on his knees, and showing his puppy dog eyes._

 _"N-no w-w-way!"_ _Tatsumi stuttered out, gulped, and turned her face away. Hatsumi crawled in her line of sight and batted his eyes, pushed his lips out, and forced a fake tear to roll across his cheek._

 _"Please..." He pleaded and came closer to her face showing off the big, sparkly, puppy dog eyes to her._

 _"Fine, I-I'll go!" Tatsumi shouted indignantly and stood up turning away from him._

 _Hatsumi jumped up, grinned, and celebrated, "Yaaaay! Thanks sissy!"_

 _"Don't call me sissy! You make me seem like a coward!" She yelled, glaring at him._

 _He smirked in a condescending way, and said, "Yeah, but you are a coward for not wanting to come in the first place! Bleh!" He stuck out his tongue in a childish fashion._

 _Tatsumi didn't take that insult sitting down so she chased him down the hall._

 _Hatsumi reached his bedroom before she could capture him and slammed the door, shouting, "Don't forget! Tomorrow at 3:00!"_

 _"Whatever!" She shouted back_ _angrily_ _._

 _Flashback End_

She focused back on the game in front of her identifying Hatsumi's number 3 jersey in the throng of tall players. His jersey was a lime green with accents and lines of baby blue and sky blue. At the upper right corner in sky blue were the words Yoshiro Junior. His shorts were lime green with two adjacent lines of baby blue trailing down only to end at his upper thighs.

He jumped up and tried to smash the ball to Yutaka's side of the court only to fail because of the three blockers in front of him. It smashed backwards and hit Yoshiro's side of the court. There was a chorus of "Don't mind!" being said by the taller players surrounding Hatsumi.

 _This is why I don't play sports. You get sweaty, tired, and height plays a big part in most sports. Which in the case of the Kou family, we aren't abundant in._

Tatsumi looked at the score board and saw they were on the second set. 8 to 4. _Judging by their faces, they didn't win the first set._ Tatsumi deduced. _And the one in the lead was Yutaka._

Tatsumi watched her brother try and try again to get past the tall blockers but it wasn't happening. After a while of watching, she became frustrated and then anger set in.

 _Why...why would he like a sport that isn't kind to him?! Why would he like a sport... that he's losing at?!_

 _WHY?!_

Truth be told... she didn't like volleyball. It took Hatsumi's attention and play time with her away because of his practice and club activities. The days he didn't have practice, he'd always go to the cave and practice by himself. He always tried to invite Tatsumi but she always refused.

It was a stupid sport that only focuses on someone's height! Hatsumi doesn't have that... so why?!

She slammed her hand on the railing and unbeknownst to her scared away the couple next to her. She centered her attention back on the match and saw the score. 14 to 7. Tatsumi scowled under her breath. _I hope he loses!_ She scowls in her mind. _Maybe then he'd realize how stupid volleyball is and that his height is no match for it!_

She scanned for Hatsumi and found him standing still in the middle of the court, a hand held over his mouth as his shoulder shook and heaved. His eyes were scrunched up in pain as he desperately tried to stop coughing. Her eyes widened.

Immediately, she knew something was wrong. She turned around and ran for the stairs taking two at a time almost bumping into someone who was making their way up the stairs. She ran for the entrance to the volleyball court area and skidded through the entrance nearly slipping and hitting her head on the floor.

Everything turned to slow motion for Tatsumi. _Hatsumi. Hatsumi. Where...?_ She turned her head slightly to the left and to the right trying to catch a glimpse of her brother. _There._

Standing in the back, holding his mouth, his knees trembling as the ball slowly came towards him.

 _No, I have to stop it!_

She remembered back to the receiver of the ball. The Libero, she thinks, was standing right there, but he didn't try to receive he tried to toss it from the white line on the court directly in front of the net.

She played the toss over and over in her mind, again and again, in a split second, then before anyone could notice she was already at the white painted line near the net. She crouched, jumped, and tossed.

 _Perfectly._

Everything went back to normal time as she landed on her feet and turned to Hatsumi to see his hands fall from his mouth and rest at his sides. Hatsumi gave her a lopsided smile and spurted blood from his mouth. She gasped and everyone in the audience and volleyball court became silent. Hatsumi fell over, his back hitting the hard floors of the volleyball court making a resounding smack.

Tatsumi raced over to him and sat down on her knees and grabbed Hatsumi's body with her thin arms. She screamed, while hugging Hatsumi, tears dripping down her face, nose congested,

 _"HATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!"_

* * *

That changed everything...

* * *

"Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease... what the heck is that?!" Tatsumi screamed at the doctor.

Tatsumi's mother and father grabbed their daughter and pulled her back. "Stop being rude to the doctor! He's doing the best he can!" Kou Izanami admonished her daughter shaking her index finger. However, Izanami started to bite her lips and look at the doctor questioningly.

Tatsumi stood in the hospital room a little bit away from Hatsumi's hospital bed.

"Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease is a group of lung diseases that block airflow and make it difficult to breathe." The doctor explained pushing up his glasses to fit in the bridge of his nose.

Tatsumi gritted her teeth and glared at the doctor. "How long?" She spat out glancing at Hatsumi with concern but with a slight undertone of anger.

"Eh, you didn't know he made visits every week to the hospital? I mean I did think it was pretty weird that his parents never showed up..." Tatsumi let the doctor drone on and on listening to her parents' gasp and the crying of her mother.

Tatsumi clenched her fist and fell to the floor punching it with the force multiplied every time. Everything got tuned out and blurry as tears fell from her eyes. _You've made weekly visits to the hospital because of a disease... you never told me about?!_

 _You played volleyball even with this... did your team mates know? Volleyball made you like this._

 _Volleyball... I hate it... **I HATE IT!**_

* * *

I never quite got how Hatsumi liked volleyball or more over _why_... Until...

* * *

Tatsumi stood waiting outside of surgery room, clasping her hands together and praying... praying for the best. _So that he can live... so that Hatsumi can live..._

The sound of sliding doors hit Tatsumi's ears but she didn't turn around. It may have been her mom or dad coming from the lunch they served here at the hospital... but she could care less about lunch, or food, or sleep... Tatsumi may have been here in this same position on the floor facing the emergency surgery room for a couple of hours... but... her brother's life... was simply too precious and important for her to put off.

"Ano... I'm sorry!" Tatsumi stiffened and tried to identify the voice that was speaking. She couldn't match it to a face so she turned around and saw a decent sized boy who was wearing a lime green volleyball jersey matching Yoshiro Junior high's colors with the number 14 on it. Tatsumi stayed on the ground staring at the bowing boy.

"For what?" Her voice came out husky and dry. She hasn't been drinking any water the past few hours so her throat was very dry.

The boy peeked up and gasped when he saw the eyes of a dragon. _Oh, wait... that's right, it's a girl... Hatsumi's twin sister._ "Kou-san! I'm very sorry... a-...about your brother...Hatsumi."

"Did you know... about his disease...?" Tatsumi asked standing up facing him full on. He swallowed and a cold shiver swept through him. Number 14 stood up straight or rather he tried to but under the piercing gaze of Tatsumi, number 14 couldn't help but to slouch.

"D-disease!?" Number 14 shrieked, clasping his hands around his mouth. Silence seemed best for this tense situation.

"Then leave." Tatsumi spoke coldly. She turned back around and resumed her previous position.

Number 14 looked backwards towards the automatic sliding doors that had windows. Behind these windows were the rest of Yoshiro Junior high's volleyball team urging number 14 to ask the question they all have been wanting to know.

"Ano... how is... Hatsumi?" Number 14 asked quietly, keeping his eyes glued to Tatsumi's hunched form on the ground.

He was tense and honestly freaked out from her eyes. _They're out of this world... like from a movie, or a book..._ it was terrifying the crap out of number 14 who rarely glimpsed those scary looking eyes from Hatsumi. Hatsumi was all sunshine and fun, who enjoyed volleyball from the depths of his heart to the tips of his fingers.

Being so immersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Tatsumi march up to him and push him to the ground only when his back painfully hit the ground. Tatsumi grabbed the collar of his jersey ready to smack some sense into him when the resounding thud of the automatic doors in front of them reached their ears.

Just at that moment, the other volleyball team members came bursting in from the back sliding doors ready to break the scuffle up. They paused when they noticed Tatsumi standing in front of the doctor with a grim look on his face.

Everything was silent. No one gasped, breathed, blinked, or moved.

 _Please._

 _Please._

 _PLEASE._

"Kou Hatsumi... has passed. I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor said, bowing and walking past Tatsumi followed by a gurney with a white blanket over it and a copious amount of blue dressed nurses.

Tears spilled from Tatsumi's eyes as she screamed for her loss.

* * *

Until, now.

* * *

Tatsumi lay still on Hatsumi's bed in the darkness. Her hair greasy and her cheeks unusually taunt from not eating or showering. No comforter covered her and her parents were to busy mourning at the death of their son, Hatsumi, to pay attention to Tatsumi's well being.

As it was, none of Kou family could do anything to help each other. Tatsumi stared out into the blackness of Hatsumi's room. Everything was still, and silent... especially in her heart. She couldn't and wouldn't move. _Everything was so dark_... _everywhere she looked_... _it was so dark_... _no one was there for her_... _Hatsumi wasn't there for her anymore_... she felt betrayed by him because he wouldn't tell her he was sick. _How could he have not told me he was sick?_

 _More importantly, how could I have not known?_ Some days he looked unusually pale or had a lot of sweat coating his body. Once, she even heard wheezing coming from him. She always attributed those trademarks to him practicing to much or hard. She gritted her teeth and buried her head in Hatsumi's pillow. _His cold pillow._

A dry sob wracked her body but no tears would fall. She was all dried up. She didn't have the motivation to do anything. Tatsumi was broken, her heart was broken. She didn't feel anything... rather she didn't want too.

Now suddenly angry at the pain Hatsumi was causing her she stomped up and stumbled towards his bookshelf pushing it down and wrecking it.

 _Why..._

She grabbed one of his toy trophies and broke it in half.

 ** _Why!_**

She walked to his dresser and pulled out the first and second drawers.

 _I keep asking these questions but I'm not getting any answers!_

Tatsumi pulled the third drawer from the dresser and watched it fall forward and hit the carpeted ground with a thunk.

It's contents spilled on the floor showing underwear and boxers of all colors and shapes and sizes. She grabbed the fourth drawer and was about to whisk it out when her knees buckled and she fell to the boxer covered floor shaking like a kitten out of water. Hunger pains jabbed the inside of her belly and the smell of her own sweat made her gag.

Her hair spikier than usual bristled when she felt something jabbing her left knee. Her knees were in the pile of underwear, _so, why would I be feeling something hard jabbing at my knee?_ Tatsumi thought confusingly as she tried to regain her breath and energy to reach for her left knee.

Tatsumi groped for the object her finger sliding over something hard but smooth at the same time. She grasped it in her palms as much as she could and pulled. Out came a 5 inch notebook that was brown with a string coming out one end of the book. Tatsumi blinked in shock and grabbed the string pulling it open to a page with the date of yesterday on it.

 _The day of the match..._

Tatsumi read the first sentence.

* * *

 _Dear Tatsumi, my twin sister,_

 _If you're reading this, whether it's right after I wrote this or a few years after then I'm probably already dead. There's no way you'd be caught dead in my underwear drawer unless it's for the funeral ceremony, Tatsumi, pretty smart, huh?_

* * *

Tatsumi's eyes widened and her grip tightened on the notebook or rather journal. _He knew... he knew he would die..._

* * *

 _Anyway, back to more important matters. I have Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease or COPD which you probably already know. I'm not entirely sure how it came to be or what happened but I found out in our 1st year in Junior High. Yeah, I know a lot of time has passed and I should have told you... but I couldn't, Tatsumi._

 _Tatsumi I want you to know... that I love you. Yeah, I haven't been spending a lot of time with you because of volleyball and I'm aware of your dislike for it... however... I love volleyball. And nothings going to stop me from playing it or loving it._

 _You might be wondering why I love volleyball so much. Remember in our sixth year in elementary school? That time in the cave you asked me why I liked volleyball so much and I said, "Why wouldn't I?" Yeah, not a very satisfying answer but to me... it was perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I like something as great... fun... and awesome as volleyball?_

 _Volleyball is amazing. Volleyball is so fun... anytime you spike the ball... it's like your flying and when you get through blockers... it's an amazing feeling... it's like you stabbed through an iron wall and found your way through a maze! Tossing is another marvel as well... it's like... like... you've become a light tower that shines and paves a way for the spiker! And receiving is also amazing. You become one with the ball and it's trajectory... just... simply... insanely... amazing._

 _That's what volleyball feels like to me and why I like it so much. So, Tatsumi, you have to understand that to me, telling you or anyone about my disease is the the same as losing. Losing volleyball. And that isn't an option. I have a match tomorrow and if I die after that... I die a happy man. Because I got to play... **volleyball.**_

 _In our fourth year of elementary school, that day when I left something at school, I quickly went back to get it but because traffic was heavy and I was afraid you'd worry, I turned left instead of riding straight like we usually do on our bikes. There on that street you'll find... the most amazing thing you could ever see in your entire life._

 _Last but not least... my dream is to become the best volleyball player in the world! I don't care what obstacles I face like height, or power. I... just want to play volleyball... to the utmost of my ability!_

 _I'm sorry... tell mom and dad I love them..._

 _and one more thing..._

 _I hope someday you can see how great volleyball really is._

* * *

Tears started to coat her eyes but she refused to let them fall. _Not yet._ She forced herself to stand up and trudged her way to the door and opened it. She exited and slid her way down the hallway shaking every step of the way. She pushed the front door open when she came near it.

It creaked open and allowed her to exit albeit clumsily. She walked bare footed down the street and turned right making her way straight down. There wasn't much traffic so it was easier for her to maneuver herself in the direction of their elementary school. Once at the end of the street, Tatsumi would normally have to keep going straight, however, she turned left this time.

Tatsumi gazed at the cluster of shops and stores and beauty salons crammed on one street. All the buildings looked pretty old and battered except for one. The one labeled: Volleyball Gym. She started for it walking across the sidewalk to reach the adjacent sidewalk. So... close... almost there.

Tatsumi stood in front of the opening to the gym, the glass doors being pinned back by a cement block to keep it from closing. She gazed inside hearing the thumps of volleyballs and the chorus of "Don't minds" and "Nice kills." She saw a man getting ready to do a jump serve and when he did, he hit the ball straight on, sending it flying in the direction of the other side of the court. It bounced off the floor of the opposite court and came rushing towards her.

She wasn't fast enough to react but a small man a few inches taller than her appeared out of nowhere. He jumped up. He jumped up so high in the sky and hit the ball back. It flew through the doors again... and somehow hit the opposing side of the court from which it was from.

 _His jump... what... what was that? He was... flying._ Her eyes widened. Her heart rate speed up and the tears that welled in her eyes previously fell making the man in front of her startle and ask what was wrong, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She took a few sobs and sniffs then answered, "Can I watch... watch you play volleyball?"

"Eh? U-uh, oh, yeah. Sure. Come on in...?"

"Kou...Tatsumi." She whispered wiping her tears but her eyes remained blurry.

"Kou-san, then."

 _I hope someday you can see how great volleyball really is._

 _Maybe._

* * *

 _*..._Four Months Later_...*_

Tatsumi knelt in front of the grave where her twin brother Hatsumi was resting at. She placed his journal, whom she had shown to her mother and father before, and a white volleyball in front of him with the initials of every player who went to the volleyball gym.

"I got this for you... I'm slowly... slowly... learning as much as I can about volleyball. To have an understanding of what you were talking about. Slowly..." Tatsumi whispered to the grave placing another item on it. This time it was a bouquet of sun flowers wrapped in plastic.

"And I'm starting my third year over again because I missed a lot of days and didn't do my work. But... I can also take that time to study and learn more about volleyball... maybe even try it. I'm doing this for you, Hatsumi. I'm doing this... because I want you to be happy up there watching me win." Tatsumi spoke to him again, sighing, and standing up dusting the dirt from her knees.

She turned to walk away...

"And also... I'll become the best volleyball player... _ever_."

* * *

So, yeah, a bit of a long prologue but, meh, I wanted you to have an understanding of her personality and what she's been through. By the way, the little parts in the middle with just a sentence or two is the future Tatsumi talking.

Also, let me explain further about Japanese schooling and how old you need to be for each year. However, **Hatsumi and Tatsumi are in different years because Tatsumi is very smart!** It'll be explained more in the first chapter so stay tuned!

 **This is normal school age for each school and Hatsumi's ages in his schooling:**

Hatsumi - DOB: 3/3/00

Elementary school years' ages

1st year:7  
2nd year:8  
3rd year:9  
4th year:10  
5th year:11  
6th year:12

Junior High School years' ages

1st year:13  
2nd year:14 ( **Hatsumi only ever got to his 2nd year in junior high** :()  
3rd year:15

High School years' ages

1st year:16  
2nd year:17  
3rd year:18

Tatsumi - DOB: 3/3/00

Elementary school years' ages

1st year:7  
2nd year:8  
3rd year:9  
4th year:10  
5th year:11  
6th year:12

Junior High School years' ages

1st year:12 ( **as soon as she got in the school she had outstanding grades and moved to 2nd year in the second semester)**  
2nd year:13 ( **she moved to 3rd year in the school because of her grades in the 2nd semester as well** )  
3rd year:14/15 ( **failed because of lack of determination and doing work and skipped classes-had to repeat this year)**

High School years' ages

1st year:16  
2nd year:17  
3rd year:18

If you're curious about anything ask me in the reviews! Please tell me what you think!

Goodbye for now!


	2. 1: Tsuneo High School

Hello, everyone! This is the first chapter of _For My Dream!_ This story is a **REVERSE HAREM** , **MULTI-PAIRS** , **MULTI-COUPLE** (however you want to say it) story. That means the main character is going to have multiple people who like her. Also, this is going to be mostly _action/sports_ related in the beginning but gradually go into _romance_. If you **DON'T LIKE** these types of stories, I suggest you **click away now**.

Summary: Kou Tatsumi is a 1st year in Tsuneo High school. Her twin brother Kou Hatsumi died, so now she makes it her dream, her duty, to fulfill his dream of becoming the best volleyball player in the world. Tatsumi is a girl but can't possibly beat the strongest players like her brother could because he's a boy. So, she dresses as a boy. Guess life couldn't get any more hard for her, could it? **Wrong**. Teams from all over Japan center around her and for some reason, some of them are attracted to her! _What to do?!_ "Why is he so cute?!" "Small... wonder if you're small down there, too?" "I didn't notice you before... why is a girl here?" "I'm not gay, so why is my heart beating so fast... for... _for that chibi!_ "

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Haikyu and I never will.

And without further ado, let's commence with the chapter!

* * *

 _For My Dream!_

 **1**

 _Tsuneo High School_

* * *

 _"There is no success without hardship."_

* * *

Author's POV

Tatsumi stood in front of her parents staring at them intently. "I want to go to Tsuneo High school."

"Tsuneo High school? I haven't heard of it. Where is it?" Kou Izanami, the mother of Tatsumi, asked her _only_ child. Izanami stood in front of the mirror wrapping a purple scarf around her neck. Her husband, Kou Hachiro, fixed his tie while listening to the conversation being spoken.

"It's in Tokyo." Tatsumi responded with no emotion. Izanami whirled around staring at her daughter with a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"Tokyo? Why would you g-go there?" Izanami asked removing her eyes from Tatsumi's face blanching in discomfort. Ever since the death of Hatsumi, Tatsumi's twin brother, Izanami has never been able to gaze at Tatsumi head on without painful memories surfacing up. It hurt Tatsumi at first but slowly she got accommodated to it.

Tatsumi became accommodated to everything. She no longer let petty emotions mess with her train of thought thinking only with logic and strategy. She didn't care about friends or happiness. She wanted only one thing. To accomplish her goal of becoming the greatest volleyball player.

For a year and some months, she spent the majority of her time practicing and studying the plays of Olympic volleyball players. Tatsumi had a secret weapon that allowed her to replicate things when she saw them only once. Of course, with jumping power and spiking power she could only replicate those things if she trained rigorously.

Tatsumi doesn't have the natural muscle power required for such skill. After all, they are Olympic players she's copying off of. And she's a girl so that multiplies her struggle.

She would have to build up muscle first and become better at jumping and spiking. That meant she couldn't immediately copy people's moves just by seeing them, however, she could retain the same form albeit at a lower height with jumping and less power when spiking.

This secret weapon of hers also helps her with studying hence why she only spent half a semester in her first year and second year of junior high. She was going to spend half a year in her third year as well, however, because of Hatsumi's passing, she got vastly impacted in her studies and knowledge. So, she repeated her third year.

Tatsumi's secret weapon is known as: Photographic Memory.

Now it's nearing school time again, and she's getting ready to go to high school in just one week. And she wanted to go to Tsuneo High school.

"I'd go there because I want too." Tatsumi spoke slowly, trying to make eye contact with her mother. To no avail, her mother turned back around, adjusting her scarf and pulling a black cylinder shape from the vanity near the mirror.

She uncapped it and placed it at the base of her eyelashes and pushed up coating her eyelashes in generous amounts of black mascara. She repeated the process and said, "What about us? What about Hatsumi?" As Izanami spoke, she glanced at Hachiro watching him pat down his tailored suit.

They had a business trip this morning at nine o' clock. They were going to be gone all week. However much Izanami avoided her daughter's eyes and form all together, she still wanted their family to be together. She couldn't bare to miss her only child. Not again.

"What about you and father? And Hatsumi? He's gone and you're barely a mother." Tatsumi spoke the cold hard truth.

Izanami's eyes widened. She turned around slowly tears gathering in her eyes. "You'll ruin your makeup." She vaguely heard Tatsumi say. Yes, she wasn't very mother like ever since Hatsumi's death. _But could you blame her?_ She's scarred. She had a huge risk when giving birth to twins as not many Japanese couples have many children or twins at all.

It's hard for her to admit that Hatsumi is really gone but it's on her mind every day. And the fact that Tatsumi looked so much like Hatsumi... she couldn't bare to look at Tatsumi or be mother material.

"W-why?" She forced herself to stare in Tatsumi's eyes.

"Because they've been to the Nationals before." Tatsumi said.

Izanami's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Nationals? But... you want to become a doctor, right?"

"No. I never did." Tatsumi answered truthfully.

"B-but... you said..." Izanami lowered her gaze and continued, still confused, "That you wanted to become a doctor? You're smart enough. Nationals...? V-volleyball?"

"That was a lie. I've never wanted to be a doctor. It was the only choice given to me that would have suited my intelligence level," Tatsumi explained.

"And now... I want to be a volleyball player. Do you have a problem with that?" Tatsumi asked.

While Izanami didn't hate volleyball, she got uncomfortable when the topic came up and always emotional whenever she would see a volleyball or a volleyball court; even on TV. Izanami was truly scarred from Hatsumi's death and a lot of time is what would heal her.

"What made you change your mind? As far as I'm concerned, you didn't like volleyball." Hachiro said, now turned around easily locking eyes with his daughter.

Unlike Izanami, Hachiro dealt with sorrow in a different way. He would avoid talking with Tatsumi or talking at all, most conversations being one-sided on Izanami's part. He wouldn't greet anyone when he arrived home and would immerse himself in work; the only good thing coming from it being the promotion and higher pay check. Izanami and Hachiro worked at same company and in the same field.

Their job was to convince clients to get their insurance by sending out texts, phone calling, letters, and emails. They also took part in making commercials and advertisements to further convince their clients. Once the client was interested, Hachiro and Izanami would call and meet up with their client. This business trip had a very important client on the line so they were taking their time with this one.

Tatsumi blinked a couple of times mulling about the answer she was going to give.

"What you're father is saying is: do you want be a volleyball player because _you want too_ or because _you feel like you need to_ because you're Hatsumi's sister?" This time tears did finally fall but to Tatsumi's surprise Izanami didn't stutter or sob when asking her this question.

"I want to be the best volleyball player in the world... seem familiar...?" Tatsumi asked her parents.

Izanami nodded and started to cry harder sobs permitting the room. "It's not what I want... it's my duty as Hatsumi's sister to see his dream through... to make him happy up there... that's what I want. Please understand." Tatsumi bowed down low urging her parents to understand.

If they didn't, she would be forced to take action on her own. Her arms fell along her sides the crinkling of paper evident from the sound of her clutching a piece of paper tightly in her right hand. She slowly raised the paper in their direction, lowering her head more in a silent plea.

The paper was pulled from Tatsumi's grasp causing her to look at her father studying the paper before him.

Hachiro scanned the paper finding everything filled out from the gender to the address. _Especially the gender._ His eyes narrowed upon the gender line reading the four simple letters spelling the exact opposite of what Tatsumi was. _Male._

He eyes skimmed to the address line and he realized that she would need to move to Tokyo prefecture in order to attend Tsuneo High school. "You've already packed up, haven't you?"

"Yes." Tatsumi answered lifting her body back up into a standing position.

Izanami glanced at Tatsumi then at the piece of paper, scrutinizing the address and gender. Despite Tatsumi being a girl, she didn't change her name because Tatsumi's name could be a boys' or girls' name. It's commonly used for boys though.

"You-you're moving?" Izanami spoke up horrified at the prospect. "But you can't! You... stay with me. Stay with your mother. You can't leave me too." She pleaded getting down on her knees, face smeared with wet makeup and her tights strained against her knees from her position on the floor.

Tatsumi quickly knelt and said, "Mother... I'm not leaving you forever. I won't. But I'm still going to Tsuneo High school in Tokyo."

Tatsumi helped her mother rise and by the time they both turned to Hachiro he held the paper in front of them urging Tatsumi to take it. She grabbed it from him and then he was out the door calling for Izanami to follow him.

Izanami glanced at her child, finally able to look at her without cringing. Tatsumi held the paper staring intently down at it. From her reaction, Izanami could tell it was something she was pleased with even if Tatsumi no longer showed any emotion. Izanami patted her daughter's shoulder and scurried out following her husband to their car.

On the paper in front of Tatsumi's eyes, beside the signature for guardian: Kou Hachiro. And on far right corner: Be safe. All of this was scrawled in black pen.

Tatsumi allowed her eyes to crinkle but only slightly then she dusted herself off and walked to her room down the hall.

* * *

 _*..._August 31st_...*_

Tatsumi's POV

I took the stairs two at a time carrying the last box up the stairs. I located apartment number 143 and slipped the key inside the key hole. I twisted it and pushed open. I entered, flipped the light switch on, and placed the box down on a counter.

As soon as you walk in, there is the kitchen to the left and the bedroom door to the right. If you go further in, there's a living area and dining room area.

All over the floor, the living/dining room/kitchen was littered with boxes. I opened the boxes intended for the kitchen and placed the cooking utensils in a big clear glass cylinder near the stove. Spatulas, large wooden spoons, and plastic ladles found themselves placed inside the cylinder.

I placed the silver spoons, forks, chopsticks, and butter knives inside the kitchen drawers. I grabbed the cooking mittens and placed them on a hook above the stove.

I grabbed the dish dryer rack and deposited it beside the sink. I pulled out two bottles of soap; one for hand soap and another for dish soap and lay them beside the silver colored faucet. I grabbed two green and orange sponges and a bleach spray bottle and did the same for them.

I grasped generous amounts of glass plates and bowls at the same time and deposited them in the white colored cabinets resting along the perimeter of the kitchen.

After I was done with the kitchen, I started in my room. I pushed my dresser into the corner of the room. I situated my bed in the adjacent corner along with a brown nightstand beside it. I snatched the body length mirror and hung it on the bathroom door. I positioned a low brown table and put a small cushion slightly underneath whenever I would need to sit and do my homework.

The bathroom door is beside the dresser while the closet door is in front of the low brown table. I opened my closet door and hung up many articles of male clothing. I placed hats and caps on the shelf above the wooden pole used to hang my clothing. I put tennis shoes, sneakers, boots, and sandals underneath the hanged clothing. The only pair of shoes I didn't put in the closet were my volleyball shoes.

Colored all black the only design colored white were the lines snaking there way upwards. These volleyball shoes were worn out and used to be Hatsumi's. His shoes were naturally bigger than mine even if we were twins. However, since it's been two years, I've grown in height and my feet have gotten bigger now being a perfect fit for his 2nd year in Junior high volleyball shoes.

I put the volleyball shoes near the entrance to my bedroom.

I started on the bathroom and followed it with the living room. After I was done with the bathroom and living room, I readied my bag for school which is supposed to start in two days.

I placed notebooks, folders, and binders inside the main area of the bag. I grabbed a bunch of pencils, a pencil sharpener, and erasers and put them in the front pouch area. I also slid four pads in a zipper inside the main area of the bag. I zipped it up and covered it with packs of plastic wrapped paper and colored binder dividers.

Once I was done, I grabbed my volleyball shoes and placed them securely snuggled in between the school supplies.

I collected all of the empty boxes inside of my apartment and took them outside and down the stairs to deposit them in the apartment trash bin. Afterwards, I hung my uniform on a hook suspended beside my bed.

The uniform consisted of a grey blazer over a white button up shirt along with grey trousers. A black tie and a clip with the words 1st year engraved on it went along to complete the look. Black loafers in my size rested beneath the dangling uniform.

I set my bag beside it.

The last thing I did that night was grab scissors and stand in front of the mirror. I placed the scissors at the nape of my neck and cut. I removed the bobby pins holding my slightly spiky hair back and stared at myself.

I looked more like a boy now that my braided hair was gone. I swept up the mess of hair and took a shower, dressing myself in blue boxers, chest wrappings, and a red baggy t-shirt.

Now that I was a boy, I had to play the part.

 _Perfectly._

* * *

 _*..._September 1st_...*_

I woke up from the shrilling alarm originating from my phone that rested on my nightstand. I yawned and grabbed it quickly smashing the stop button. Afterwards, I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, re-wrapped the chest wrappings, and applied men's deodorant. I slipped the male's uniform on along with the loafers and grabbed my school bag.

I started for the Tokyo subway station which wasn't far from where I lived. Surprisingly, unlike Chiba prefecture, Tokyo had many pedestrians milling about going from place to place at an early time: eight o'clock in the morning. I saw middle aged people with brief cases making their way to the Tokyo subway station and other kids dressed in uniform heading to their school in the opposite direction.

I navigated my way around the crowd of people and plodded down the stairs leading into an underground train station.

 _But_ , I thought, _what could I expect from Tokyo a place filled with many more millions of people than Chiba?_

I pulled my newly acquired bus pass from my bag and scanned it on the machine which had bars in front to protect trespassers from going in as they'd like. I pushed through the bars and heard a click as they locked in place once again.

I went over to a board pasted with a large map of the station. I glanced around trying to locate the number of the bus stop needed to go to Tsuneo High school. I located it at the far right corner as number 32. I looked over the whole map and then turned around making a right and then a left. I sat down on one of the chairs that were nailed against the walls opposite of the tube where the train would end up.

After a few minutes of waiting, the train arrived. I arose from sitting down and slid in the entrance to the train once everyone was done getting off.

A few minutes passed and then the train stopped. I exited and went up the subway station stairs. I entered on a large sidewalk that extended into a park to the right and to the left extended to a sidewalk beside a road. I turned left. Once I ended up at the end of the sidewalk, I glanced right and saw an open gate that led to a sign reading: Tsuneo high school. To the left, there were streets filled with convenience stores and fast food restaurants.

I turned right and entered the high school along with a throng of other high schoolers. Once you enter, there are numerous stands with signs like "Archery club" or "Tennis club." I scanned for Volleyball club but couldn't find any sign depicting what I wanted. I tightened my hold on my bag's strap and walked further inside the school.

Unsurprisingly, no one approached me for any clubs because of the fact that A) I didn't have a very imposing presence or aura and B) my height.

Although, over the year and a half I grew two inches, so now I was five foot one. Not very tall but then again, in volleyball, as long as you have skill, you're worth a lot. _And I have skill._

I walked inside and found the main office. I requested, "Do you have an application sheet for the volleyball club?"

The old man with glasses and thinning hair in front of the computer screen appeared confused. He turned in his rolling chair to address a woman behind him. "Aika-san, do we have a volleyball club here?"

"Hmm... maybe? Weren't we once famous for volleyball or something-ball for a short time? Eternal...?" Aika asked tilting her head.

My eyes widened. _T_ s _uneo High school had been to the nationals plenty of times. At least... six years ago._ My eyes narrowed once again. _This is no time to regret my choice of coming here. I already picked this high school._

"Yes, there is one. The Eternal Heroes." I said aloud.

They both turned to me. Aika's eyes widened as she clapped her hands together. "That's right! Remember last year, Kichiro-san? Where we had those two managers and two volleyball players coming to quit? Saying something like 'Some eternal heroes we are, more like eternal losers,' right?"

Kichiro nodded, "Yes, I remember now. We haven't had applicants in a long time. Sorry about that...?"

"Kou Tatsumi."

"Ah, yes, Kou-san. Do we have any application sheets lying around?" Kichiro addressed Aika. Aika put a manicured finger on her lip thinking for a second.

"Yes, I believe we do." She went over to a filing cabinet and pulled it open scanning for the application sheet. She grabbed one and pulled it out turning it over to me. I accepted it.

"Thank you." I bowed.

She nodded and waved at me calling, "Bye, first year Kou Tatsumi!"

I left and walked down the hallway pulling out a piece of paper from my bag. I read the schedule I had.

* * *

Class 1-3

8:30 AM - 8:40 PM - Homeroom8:40 AM - 9:30 AM - Science Advanced Honors9:30 AM - 10:20 AM - World History Advanced Honors10:20 AM - 11:10 AM - Geometry Advanced Honors11:10 AM - 12:00 PM - Reading Advanced Honors12:00 PM - 1:00 PM - Lunch/Stretching Period1:00 PM - 1:50 PM - Gym1:50 PM - 2:50 PM - Free Period2:50 PM - 3:20 PM - Homeroom

* * *

I stuffed my schedule back into my bag and arrived at class 1-3. I entered and looked for an empty seat. When I found one, it was at the back of the classroom beside the window. I placed my bag on a hook attached to the desk and took a seat. I stared out the window as more students piled in. I suppose I was pretty early.

The actual starting time to be in school was 8:15 and the time to be in classrooms at 8:25. I woke up extra early due to the phone call a few days ago I got from Tsuneo High school. They said to come early at 8:00 to get in a club activity. Apparently, volleyball wasn't as famous anymore in Tsuneo as I thought. Especially, if the managers quit and two volleyball players also quit.

I bit my finger nail and glanced down at the volleyball club application form. I reached for a pencil in my backpack and drew it out. I tapped it against the desk as I pondered what to put for each section of the application.

Once I was done writing down all of my information, I reread it to make sure everything was correct.

* * *

 **Boys' Volleyball Club Application**

 **Name** : _Kou Tatsumi_

 **Age** : _16_

 **DOB** : _March 3rd, 2000_

 **Height** : _5'1_

 **Weight** : _114 lbs_

 **Have you played before?**

 _Yes._

 **If yes, what was your previous position?**

 _N/A_

 **What was your previous junior high?**

 _Yoshiro Junior High_

 **Why do you want to play?**

 _Because I'm going to be the best volleyball player in the world._

 **Any Talents we should know about?**

 _I'm very smart. I have good sense and strategy. I have a secret weapon._

* * *

Satisfied with the outcome of my answering, I folded the piece of paper and placed it at the right corner of my desk. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:21 AM.

I gazed around the classroom and saw various groups of students gathering together and the chatter of conversation and the shrill of giggles coming from the girls. Homeroom would be in a bit, so I laid my head on my criss-crossed arms in front of me to rest.

After nine minutes passed, my homeroom teacher entered. He started the morning by, "Good morning everyone! I assume it's your first time here! So, first things first, let me introduce myself. My name is Tadashi Manabu! You can call me Tadashi-sensei or Manabu-sensei, but most call me Manabu-sensei. Hehehe, rude little snots that's what I'll tell ya. But you'll be mostly behaved... right?" He called tentatively, switching his exuberant personality to a weak willed one.

Apparently, the kids in my class found this funny somehow and laughed, calling, "Manabu-sensei! Manabu-sensei!"

"Yes, yes," He clapped his hands to quiet the class down. "I am funny. I do admit that. Be sure to tell Aika-chan for me, will ya!" He winked at us. A few of the students giggled and one student raised their hand.

"Yes?" He picked out the female student who raised her hand.

"Who's Aika?"

"Aika is the sweet lady at the office. Her name is Kenji Aika. Beautiful, isn't it?" He sighed dramatically and batted his eyelashes in thought.

The students chuckled and he waved his hand, "Okay, enough fun. Time to actually do my job," At that, a few more laughs surfaced and he started by coughing into his hand readying his voice to continue his ' _job_.'

"I'm going to role call to see if kids actually come to school like they're supposed too. Honda Mikio?" He started down the role call each student either raising their hand or calling here.

"Kou Tatsumi?"

I raised my hand not bothering to glance at Manabu-sensei to see if he saw. He most likely did as he continued down the list.

After a few minutes of role call, he called attention to himself and asked, "Okay, I understand that some of you came earlier than usual to join club activities. If you haven't decided on a club activity, I recommend archery. I'm the coach for that one!" He winked and continued by saying, "Please hand me your application forms for the club activity of your choosing now."

Students started to pass up their applications upwards towards the students in the first row. I passed mine up and watched as it got placed in the hands of Manabu-sensei who straightened the papers. A bell rang and he held his hand up.

"Now normally, I would leave and allow your other teachers to come in here to teach you their respective subjects, however, since you guys are new, we'll gather all of you and head to the cafeteria for the assembly to get you acquainted with the principal and vice principal, as well as some of the major staff you'd be needing to know such as the guidance counselors and such. Also, the rules will be read over so make to sure to pay extra close attention, alright?"

A chorused "yes" made its way around the room as the students stood up. I wasn't feeling any particular emotion as we exited the classroom, however, you could definitely feel a nervous air permit the area as the newly acquired students shuffled their way towards the cafeteria.

We arrived at two double doors, entered, then were lead into a single file line vertically beside other first years. I noticed that the first years were in a large cluster together while the second and third years were in a large crowd by themselves near the windows to the left and right of us.

As we walked by, I noted several gang looking individuals who sneered at us and laughed rudely. I ignored them while my classmates and peers shyly avoided catching their gazes. I didn't give a crap about them. Even if they did lock eyes with me, _they'd look away first._

I stood facing forward and heard the voice of an older male man addressing the new first years. I tuned the principal and vice principal out, as yesterday's train ride to Tokyo was spent reading the 204 pages of the student handbook. It held all the rules and the names of the current principal and vice principal.

 _*..._One hour later_...*_

As we were getting situated at our desks, Manabu-sensei spent his time carrying on and elaborating the speech that was spoken in the cafeteria.

After he was done elaborating, he smiled widely and urged us to stand and follow him outside. "Okay, class, now we're going on an official tour of our school!"

He took us around the school showing us the cafeteria, the second and third year hallways, indoor class gym, basketball gym, outdoor class gym, the soccer field, and the other electives like Reiko-sensei's art class or Takahiro-sensei's computer management class.

When we arrived back in the classroom it was 11:15 AM already.

"Okay, so I turned in all of your applications for your club activities and I've pretty much done my job. The last thing you can do now is either go to the cafeteria to eat lunch or leave because it is early release! And without further ado, goodbye everyone! And wish me luck with Aika-chan!" He chuckled and opened the door while the students rose up from their chairs and started to talk among themselves.

I grabbed my bag and left the classroom heading towards the exit for Tsuneo High school.

 _Something's wrong._ _There should have been a volleyball gym._ I bit my fingernail in distress. _What is wrong with this school? It's like volleyball doesn't exist here. However, they went to the nationals._ I had to remind myself.

To be honest, I could have chosen another high school in Chiba prefecture where I lived previously, but I know in Chiba that junior high schools are primarily where volleyball is centered at. Anywhere else, for example, high school, is where you tone it down a bit and focus on your studies.

Even if there were high schools which had significant attention centered on volleyball, I wouldn't have gotten the best experience as I would have in Tokyo.

The quality of equipment and size of gym matters. Most Volleyball centered high schools in Chiba were too centered on female teams or the equipment and gym didn't matter to them nor did the amount of players.

All of that proved Tokyo to be the better choice. Or Miyagi prefecture. They have strong volleyball teams there too. But... Miyagi is four hours away from Chiba. _It'd be a pain in the ass to travel that far to visit Hatsumi._ Having him closer is better than farther.

From Chiba to Tokyo it was an hour and a half. _Not too long._

I stopped in my tracks to the gates of Tsuneo High school.

Maybe I could find the volleyball gym... on my own.

I whipped back around and started for the entrance. As soon as you pass the gates of Tsuneo High school, you're greeted with a courtyard filled to the brim with oak trees. They were in full bloom with green leaves and nuts littering the branches as it was the season of Spring. The ground was covered in dirt and the path was paved with cement leading to the entrance; a pair of green colored double doors.

When you walk into the school, the first thing you see is the main office where Aika-san and Kichiro-san work at to deal with parents or any other visitors. Or new students. Along the same hall to the right are two doors. One door leads to the Staff Office/Lounge area while the door beside that one leads to a room labeled: Supplies. If you keep going right you're going towards the the soccer field, the outdoor and indoor gym area and the elective classes.

To the left of the main office is the first year hallways. If you follow the first year hallways, it leads you to a set of stairs that take you to the second year hallways. That's where the cafeteria is located as well as more staff lounges and lab rooms. Another set of stairs takes you to the third year hallways where the majority of the janitorial staff and cleaning supplies are. Another set of stairs will take you to the roof but that's prohibited. The third year hallways are the largest because it's where most of the club rooms are located besides archery and art which are located in the second years hallway.

I turned right and followed down along the hallway past the art room and computer management room. No one in the hallways leaving noticed me nor did I pay them any attention.

I walked along the soccer field and skimmed past the outdoor and indoor gym areas. I made a whole circle around the school even going as far as to climb the stairs to the third and second years' hallways.

To no luck, I didn't find anything.

Damn it. Where's the volleyball gym?

I went back towards the gym area glancing around. Beside the outdoor area for regular gym classes were the soccer field and beside that a gym used for the basketball team. Further back was all forest and dirt.

I walked towards the basketball gym. _Maybe it's behind the basketball gym? Or it could be part of it._

I decided to walk around to the back of basketball gym, and sure enough, right in front of me was a building made of red brick with a white roof. The door was colored a dull grey that was peeling off because of the old paint. The more I learn about the Volleyball team, the more I dread seeing what else is in store.

Above the door was: _Boys' Volleyball Team **AKA ETERNAL HEROES!**_

I walked towards it cautiously. It looked abandoned but I couldn't be sure so I gripped the doorknob and stilled myself for what would be inside. I pulled the door open and along with it a sight greeted me.

* * *

So, yes, I know. I really am making it seem like a boring story but I want to get across how at first the volleyball team in Tsuneo seems nonexistent.

By the way, in Japanese schooling, on the first day for high schoolers, every grade is required at an assembly for the staff members or principal to talk to them introducing themselves or what not what have you.

If you have any questions, go ahead and ask me!

Thank you to the two followers I acquired!

Reviews are much appreciated! Bye for now!


	3. 2: Boys' Volleyball Team

Hello, everyone! This is the second chapter of _For My Dream!_ This story is a **REVERSE HAREM** , **MULTI-PAIRS** , **MULTI-COUPLE** (however you want to say it) story. That means the main character is going to have multiple people who like her. Also, this is going to be mostly _action/sports_ related in the beginning but gradually go into _romance_. If you **DON'T LIKE** these types of stories, I suggest you **click away now**.

Summary: Kou Tatsumi is a 1st year in Tsuneo High school. Her twin brother Kou Hatsumi died, so now she makes it her dream, her duty, to fulfill his dream of becoming the best volleyball player in the world. Tatsumi is a girl but can't possibly beat the strongest players like her brother could because he's a boy. So, she dresses as a boy. Guess life couldn't get any more hard for her, could it? **Wrong**. Teams from all over Japan center around her and for some reason, some of them are attracted to her! _What to do?!_ "Why is he so cute?!" "Small... wonder if you're small down there, too?" "I didn't notice you before... why is a girl here?" "I'm not gay, so why is my heart beating so fast... for... _for that chibi!_ "

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Haikyu and I never will.

And without further ado, let's commence with the chapter!

* * *

 _For My Dream!_

 **2**

 _Boys' Volleyball Team_

* * *

 _"The pain you feel today will be the strength you feel tomorrow."_

* * *

Author's POV

A boy stood standing in a grey school uniform inside a slightly dusty building. He held a piece of paper in his hands, shaking slightly from the last sentence he just read written on the application form in front of him.

 _S-secret weapon?! What is that supposed to mean? That doesn't seem like a very trustworthy or safe thing to say, especially if you're trying to enter a club!_

He reread the sentence and grabbed his hair ruffling it. _O-oh, dear. Sh-should I accept it? I mean... we haven't gotten an application form for the volleyball team in years. And there's not many players..._ He bit his lip in concentration.

Well, Masayoshi Masaki, the captain of the Boys' Volleyball Team, decided that a player that is questionable for their manners is better than no player at all. He folded the piece of paper and placed it in his bag lying beside him on the floor.

Great, he would need to clean the gym... _alone... again. Hmph! Selfish Shiro!_ Masaki pouted kicking the floor in dissatisfaction. A plume of dust drifted over his nose causing him to cough violently.

He turned away fanning the dust away from his face. Suddenly, he heard a click. He glanced at the door. _Is someone coming in? Can it be... Shiro?!_

He quickly turned towards the door ready to celebrate because of the fact that Shiro was _finally_ going to help him clean up the gym. However, what he didn't suspect was a girlish looking boy to appear instead staring blankly at him. He didn't really notice anything alarming about the boy except...

"EEEEEEKKK! YOUR EYES!" Masaki rudely pointed out the boy's dark blue dragon like eyes screeching in horror. _They looked so scary! How could he not help but to scream in terror? Anyone normal would..._

Tatsumi didn't react as she stared at him. A boy not much taller than her... maybe three or four inches give or take stood in front of her. He had blonde hair cut like a bowl framing his face and light brown eyes. His body appeared lanky and slim but also agile at the same time.

Was it possible to be muscled but skinny at the same time? Tatsumi wondered as she looked the boy up and down.

Masaki quickly realized his rudeness, so, he swiftly bowed and apologized, humiliated by his first reaction. He hoped he hadn't hurt the small boy's feelings. "I-I'm r-really s-s-sorry! Please f-f-forgiv-!"

"This is," Tatsumi interrupted Masaki's apology, "the volleyball gym, right? Are you part of the Boys' Volleyball team?"

"A-ah..." Masaki appeared quite muddled at Tatsumi's straight forwardness but laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head, "Y-yes? H-how can I help y-you?" Masaki briefly wondered if this was the devil coming after him because of yesterday. He only ate _one_ extra dumpling more for dinner then what he was supposed too.

 _Please, god, don't take me now! I'm too young to die!_

Unaware of Masaki's silly thoughts, Tatsumi continued, "What happened to the volleyball team?"

 _Uuuh..._ Masaki was unable to tell if Tatsumi was being sincere or not due to her non-emotion like face. He twiddled his thumbs and stuttered, "M-may I a-ask who y-you are... sir?" He felt the need to be polite... the boy's eyes scared him and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of those eyes when they decided to be filled with anger.

"Kou Tatsumi." Tatsumi answered adjusting the grip on her bag as she bowed slightly.

"A-ah! N-no need to b-b-b-bow!" He quickly bowed while simultaneously introducing himself, "My name is Masayoshi Masaki! Y-you can c-call me Masaki...sir!"

He glanced at Tatsumi, locating her clip attached to the collar of her grey blazer. _He was a first year._ _So he's new here... what does he want with the volleyball team?_

 _And why does his name sound so familiar? It's like I've read it somewhere... the application form. Kou Tatsumi. He has a secret weapon... oh my god._

Masaki's eyes widened as he stared in horror at Tatsumi. _The new applicant... is him?!_

Tatsumi gazed at Masaki wondering what was taking him so long to answer her.

"U-uh... ah... um... you're the new applicant, Kou Tatsumi?" Masaki asked Tatsumi, twiddling with his thumbs in nervousness.

Tatsumi nodded. "And you are...?"

"I-I'm the c-ca-captain of the Boys' Volleyball Team." He answered in return glancing shyly away from Tatsumi. _So, he's the one who wanted to join... what secret weapon was he talking about? Gotta make sure to ask him that before I let him join..._

Tatsumi tensed. _She was facing the captain already?_

She bowed once again, at the waist, "Sorry for my rudeness. I didn't know you were the captain."

"N-no, not at all! Please don't bow!" He grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up straightening her out.

 _Wow... I knew he wasn't tall but... wow, he's short._ _Does he play Libero?_ Masaki wondered staring at Tatsumi's small shoulders and slim body. _Doesn't seem to have much muscle. But that kind of makes me a hypocrite... what with my body and all... hehe..._ With that Masaki decided not to remark about his position or height.

Tatsumi studied him. To be a captain for a volleyball team, you'd expect a tall player who's pretty domineering and can command well. _Someone who is a leader._ However, Masaki's character and personality so far spelled submissive and terrified of every little thing.

 _I wonder what position he plays?_ Tatsumi pondered.

"You haven't answered my question yet." She decided to remind Masaki.

"Oh, yes. Um... well... we have went to the nationals... six years ago. But... after that, every attempt made kind of went down the drain because... we weren't good enough. Two years ago we barely had enough players to play in the winter inter-high. We tried for the spring inter-high... but by then most of our players... _stopped coming to practice_. We... we didn't really live up to our name... like you thought we did... you probably don't want to be part of the volleyball team, now, do you? Which is completely fine! Hehehe..." Masaki waved his hands back and forth.

Although, he was smiling Tatsumi could tell it wasn't sincere... rather it was a sad, broken smile. She's seen that smile before... everyday when she looked in the mirror. She felt a pang of something in her heart. _What is this feeling?_ She grasped her shirt where her heart was located.

Masaki looked at Tatsumi trying to perceive her reaction. But he couldn't because, well, she didn't really show any emotion.

"Why do you like volleyball?" Tatsumi asked.

"Eh?" The question was so out the blue that he could only stare at Tatsumi in disbelief. "Why do you like volleyball?" She repeated.

"I... u-uh... I guess because it makes me feel happy... whenever I jump up... I feel really tall... and the whole court on the other side opens up... it's... _I like that feeling a lot._ " Masaki answered sincerely a fond look in his eye while talking about it. Quickly, he became bashful about his sudden truthfulness.

"U-uh, j-just ignore me, s-sir!"

"Enough with the sir," Masaki looked at Tatsumi questioningly. "You said two years ago, right?"

"...Y-yes." He replied meekly wondering what was going to happen now.

"Then those people who quit should still be here, correct?" She asked turning her body in the direction of the door and walking towards it.

"Yes, I should assume so. I don't think any of them transferred. Except... maybe..." He mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Then, let's go." Tatsumi said turning the handle of the door and pushing it open, exiting swiftly.

"A-ah! W-wait, do you even know where you're g-going, Tatsumi-kun!?" Masaki shouted after Tatsumi worriedly quickly following her.

 _Wait..._

 _I feel like I'm forgetting something...hmm..._

 _AHHH, WHAT SECRET WEAPON IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!_

 _Hope it's nothing scary!_

Masaki thought as he followed Tatsumi through the grass and in front of the basketball gym.

* * *

Tatsumi entered classroom 3-5. All of the third years didn't leave from their classrooms as they were too busy reacquainting themselves with friends they haven't seen over the summer. She scanned the room; no one really taking notice of her. This class had many males and from what Tatsumi could see only four females.

"Where's the person we need?" Tatsumi asked Masaki who was panting beside her.

"U-um..." He scoured the room high and low, looking for their Libero. _Where is he... where is he..._ "AH! There he is!" Masaki whisper shouted to Tatsumi. Tatsumi followed his gaze.

The person she saw was a boy slightly shorter than Masaki. He had light brown really spiky hair with light blue eyes. He was on his phone scrolling down ogling at something. "Oh, no, not that habit..." Tatsumi heard Masaki mumble behind her.

Tatsumi walked up to him followed by Masaki. "Akihiko Ken, right?" The boy, Ken, looked up at Tatsumi with a slight blush on his cheeks from whatever he was looking at on his phone. He nodded and glanced back down to his phone.

Tatsumi pulled Masaki in front of her. "You're captain needs you to return." At that, Ken's blushing face returned to his normal skin tone which happened to be tan. He turned to look at her, narrowing his eyes at her, then at Masaki.

"Hello, cap- Masaki." Ken quickly corrected waving half-heatedly. His phone's screen turned black but he didn't seem to mind. He glanced at Tatsumi. "Who's this?" He pointed to her, asking rudely.

"Kou Tatsumi." Tatsumi answered before Masaki could stutter out anything.

"I was asking capt- _Masaki_ , not you." He seemed to be getting irritated at the fact that he kept trying to say 'captain' unconsciously and that Tatsumi answered for his _former captain_ , Masaki.

"Ken-san... I don't agree with you abandoning the volleyball team." Tatsumi said. Masaki swallowed at this. This situation is making him very uncomfortable.

Ken now had his full attention on Tatsumi quickly sneaking a peek at Masaki. Although Masaki was feeling uncomfortable, he still had hope shining in his eyes. Ken's eyes narrowed in discomfort. He clutched the back of his seat and stood up, pushing his way between Masaki and Tatsumi. He sneered at them as he pushed past them, walking through the classroom door.

"You forgot your bag." Tatsumi called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks and blush turning around and retrieving his bag. "I know! I-I did it on purpose! You better not follow me." He stomped outside.

Tatsumi glanced at Masaki, asking, "What happened with him?" Jabbing her finger in Ken's direction, hearing his stomping through the halls even now.

"Ken... well, you see, what happened was..." Masaki started to explain.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ha, some volleyball team you are." Sneered a boy from the opposing team wearing a blue and white jersey and shorts with the number 4 on his back._

 _"Hey, did you see their Libero? He's so_ ordinary. _" Number 4 told number 8, the Libero of their team wearing mostly white with accents of blue. "Actually, I heard him talking earlier. He said something like, 'I can't believe we get to go against Junichi High's volleyball team! You know their Libero, right? I admire him a lot!' Or something. What do you think?"_

 _Number 8 looked at Ken, and said loudly, "Admires me? Doesn't really look like it because he seems so_ ordinary _."_

 _Ken stood clenching his fists and biting his lips, slightly shaking while listening to their comments about his play._

 _"Hey, think he heard you? Hah, can't take the heat can he? Think he's gonna cry?" Number 4 laughed aloud._

 _The shrill sound of a whistle signaling it was time for the second set to begin was a huge relief to Ken. He couldn't stand listening to them talk about him like that._

 _The first set was won by Junichi High's volleyball team while Tsuneo's lost. Tsuneo were hoping to win this second set so they could do another set and actually win their second round in the Winter inter-high._

 _*..._40 minutes later_...*_

 _Tsuneo High's volleyball team stood clutching their shirts with their hands panting, trying not to break down in front of Junichi High's volleyball team. They tried so hard... this was their chance to redeem themselves. Redeem themselves as eternal heroes. They still had the spring tournament... but... it still shook them all the same._

 _"You know, their Libero really had me going there for a while. I actually thought he was good but, well,_ **ordinary** _just doesn't win over talent, not that the rest of their team had any talent. Maybe he's actually the only one good enough." Number 8 said nonchalantly wiping the sweat from his forehead using a towel._

"Ordinary"  
"Ordinary"  
Ordinary _._

 _He gritted his teeth and wondered for a split second, WHY THE HELL HE ADMIRED THAT FUCK SHIT OVER THERE. He could stand being called_ ordinary _even if it did rile him up, because, he thought,_ it was true _. But, calling his team talent less and_ ordinary _crossed the line._

 _He walked toward the opposing team's Libero, grabbing his jersey and pulling him closer. "I may be_ ordinary _, but at least I have the guts to admit it and not gossip like little girls." Ken snarled out._

 _"Hey, m-man, we were just joking!" Number 4 said nervously._

 _"Really? I'll show you joking." He slammed his forehead against number 8's forehead a resounding smack followed. Ken proceeded to punch him in the face sending him to the ground. Just as he was about to pounce onto number 8, referees grabbed him and held him back._

 _But even through that, Ken still struggled to try and continue to punch the living day lights out of Junichi's Libero._

 _No one gets away with belittling his team. He snarled and spat at Junichi's Libero ignoring the whispering of the crowd._

 _"Oh, my, how could he do that!"_

 _"Just because they won, how jealous of him!"_

 _"Guess sportsmanship doesn't sit well with him, huh?"_

 _They didn't know shi-_ _"Tsuneo really doesn't live up to its name anymore, does it?"_

 _This is what caused him to stop his struggling, ignoring the referees clutching and voices, as well as his teammates' voices and questions._

 _He gritted his teeth so hard and tuned everything out. The only thing he could hear was the repeating whispers of the crowd and his loud heartbeat. His heart started to ache as he tried to clutch at it._

What's this pain?

Is it because of what that person said about Tsuneo... or...

Because I know I'm ordinary?

 _He didn't realize it, but... tears were streaming down his face at he struggled not to let loose a sob. He felt pain in his heart and pity. Pity for himself. He wasn't worthy of a team. He caused them to lose. He didn't have a good attitude and an even shorter temper. He wasn't a great Libero and he didn't have height._ So... why...

Why am I here? Why am I still playing volleyball acting all gung-hoe when we get to play in the winter inter-high when I'm not even... worthy... of playing volleyball.

 _After, those final thoughts, Ken let loose a heart wrenching sob, causing the other players to erupt in tears too._

 _They were high schoolers, goddammit! So, why were they crying?_

 _Because they lost..._

 _they wouldn't get to play volleyball anymore..._

 _so what was the point..._

 _in any of this?_

 _In playing volleyball..._

 _if they weren't going to win?_

 _Flashback End_

"A change went through all of us that day..." Masaki explained to Tatsumi, "I guess you could say... it was a wake up call for us. Although, I didn't do my best to keep them together or even motivate them," His voice cracked, forcing him to take a seat before fell down due to his shaking knees.

"I... I failed as a captain... more importantly, I failed as a teammate," Masaki said miserably hiding his face in his hands he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Masaki felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up and into the eyes of Tatsumi. "You shouldn't be apologizing,"

"Then what should I-"

"You should be slapping yourself in the face and hear the birds calling, dummy." Tatsumi said squeezing his shoulder and walking out of the classroom, reminding him, "Your bag is in the gym. Don't forget it."

Masaki sat their stunned for a few minutes wondering what just happened. _Slap myself...wait... dummy?! No one but Shiro has called me that!_ Masaki thought to himself shocked at the audacity of the mysterious emotionless first year.

 _And again... I forgot to ask... WHAT SECRET WEAPON!?_

Before Masaki could follow Tatsumi, around the whole school students heard a beep, as the intercom for the school was being used. "Oi, volleyball club. Get your asses to the volleyball gym. Now,"

"Ah, you too, _ordinary Libero Akihiko Ken._ " Tatsumi's voice filtered through the intercom surprising many students causing them to be confused and mumble to each other, "We have a volleyball gym?"

"Wait, we have a volleyball team, too?"

"Yeah, I think so. Eternal... eternal something."

"Eternal heroes." Masaki spoke aloud and clear. The students turned to look at him questioningly. Some students recognized him because he was the boy who came from time to time, last year, with a piece of paper to the perverted boy in their classroom. They wondered if he was going to do that this year, too. He always seemed meek and not very confident but the shine in his eyes told them different this time.

"Hey, who's he?" A student asked the student who recognized Masaki from last year.

"I don't know... but he sure has a different light about him this year..." The student replied watching Masaki run out of the classroom, almost excitedly.

 _*..._Volleyball gym_...*_

Tatsumi quickly walked away from Aika, telling her, "Thank you for letting me use the intercom, Kenji-san."

"Oh, no, n-not at all," Sobbed out Aika. "And call me Aika... your poor, poor, volleyball team... but it's a beautiful story."

Tatsumi could only say, "Yes." After that, Tatsumi was out of earshot of anything else Aika could have told her.

Tatsumi walked to the volleyball gym, opening the door, and entering.

"You called me here, yet, you're the last to _arrive_!" Ken yelled at Tatsumi pointing his finger in her face.

She shrugged, "I was at the main office which is a good bit away from here."

He scowled and grabbed her shirt, pulling their faces closer, "Your face pisses me off."

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asking tilting her head, actually curious. Ken pulled away from her confused. Usually, someone would yell back at him, especially with a comment like that. He let go of the collar of her shirt turning away from her.

Using his momentary calmness, she surveyed the rest of the dusty gym finding other grim faces around her. There were, including herself, three people in the gym. She only saw one new face which meant that two others or maybe even more decided not to show up. _Hmm, maybe I should've said something else to get them to come. I know Masaki-san will come._

She heard a bang as the door opened and in came a panting Masaki looking around. He grabbed his knees trying desperately to get air into his lungs so he could speak. Having went to the main office to look for Tatsumi and then having to comfort Aika who was crying for some reason was a lot of work. However, while he was at the main office he asked Aika to see what students had left and who didn't.

He found out that the two players who didn't come had already left. Shiro and Katsumi had left so that means Ken and Yori were the only ones who came to the gym. _Still_ , Masaki thought, _that's pretty good. Hasn't happened in a long time._ He suddenly felt teary eyed as he caught his breath looking at Ken's and Tatsumi's back and Yori crouching in the dust writing patterns onto the floor.

 _Hopefully, they can help me clean up. But_ , Masaki decided, blinking back the tears that had welled up in his eyes, _I have hope now... so, I can't get teary eyed, after all, I am the captain!_

Yori never was much of a talker. As if sensing eyes on himself, Yori's golden eyes shot up locking with Masaki's. Yori's eyes lit up as he skipped over to Masaki. Yori had golden eyes with black flat hair that held no volume to it, although, contrary to its look, it's actually very silky and soft.

"Ah, Yori, nice seeing you!" Masaki waved happily. Yori waved back, gratefully latching onto my arm and looking back at Tatsumi and Ken with an unfriendly glare. Yori never did like Ken before and unfamiliar people to him weren't accepted easily either.

Ken ignored him as he always did. Tatsumi turned towards me. "Are any others coming?"

"Uh, they al-already l-left." Masaki answered Tatsumi, gulping afraid of her reaction. Of course, Tatsumi didn't react and only nodded. _Does he ever show any reactions mush less emotions?_

"I'll start with them tomorrow." Tatsumi said.

Ken turned towards her in silent anger, "What do you mean start with them tomorrow?" As he said this, his head tilted, his eyes becoming narrower the further his head tilted left.

"You guys stopped coming to practice, so in a sense, quit volleyball." Tatsumi stated facing Yori and Ken simultaneously. Yori retreated behind Masaki's back, but that didn't really help in hiding him much. He was the next tallest standing at five foot eight.

Ken tilted his head back into its original position staring at Tatsumi incredulously. "Yeah, and? Whats it to ya?"

"It's important to me because I joined this high school for its volleyball team. I want to join, but I can't because there virtually is no volleyball team but the captain, Masaki." Tatsumi replied to Ken.

 _Actually, there is Shiro, but I didn't tell him that yet... I've gotta make sure, too._ Masaki reminded himself.

Ken obviously flinched glancing at Masaki, who smiled warmly towards him. _Why? Why is Masaki just smiling at me like nothing is wrong?_ Ken guiltily thought.

Tatsumi must have detected his uncertainty and shame because what she said next was spot on, "Don't you feel bad for leaving your captain to fend on his own? What happened to going to the nationals... or rather becoming the eternal heroes like you used to be? Do... you must really think you can't win and are ordinary, but, I guess that is what makes you ordinary." Tatsumi told him in a cold voice.

The Libero, now enraged at having a rookie and _a first year at that_ talk to him like he knew everything; he marched up to Tatsumi and grabbed the collar of her shirt. Tatsumi didn't react but did grab Ken's hands very tightly and harshly surprising Ken at the amount of strength coming from her small hands.

They locked eyes and Tatsumi spoke, with so much truth that Ken couldn't help but to widen his eyes a little bit, "The only thing stopping you from becoming better... _is yourself_."

Ken let go of Tatsumi's shirt but she didn't let go of his hands. She forced his hands open to show them facing palm up. "See these hands? You've practiced a lot, I can tell. Are you going to let your hard work go to waste because of some dumb loss? Or teasing? Yes, you are _ordinary_... but are you going to let that define you?" At this, she locked eyes with Ken releasing his hands.

Masaki looked between Ken and Tatsumi. He felt Yori's grip tighten as she said those words. Yori's experience was different... _it's not that he was ordinary it's because he... he wasn't recognized for anything he did._ As the setter, no one really notices setters like they notice the spikers or aces. However, being a setter is one of the most important jobs besides the Libero.

After all, a setter is the light house of volleyball. The one who shows spikers a way to smash the ball and score a point.

Ken clenched his fists together tightly and stared into Tatsumi's eyes shocked at not only her eyes but the amount of truth in her words. _How... did he know? And... why does he seem to understand it so much?_ Ken raised his right hand and pointed in Tatsumi's direction, "Y-you...! Shut up! You don't know what it's like to lose!"

Tatsumi stared into his eyes finding pain and agony; something she's very familiar with. She stepped towards him and grabbed his right hand pointing towards her. She lowered it and said, "I do. But... when you let something as petty as a loss define your life... you're even worse than ordinary."

Ken was blinded with white hot rage. He wrenched his hands out of her grip and backed away shaking in ire. He couldn't form words with his tongue and everything that he was feeling left him. Now it was dark and he couldn't hear anything.

Couldn't hear anything but

 **those whispers.**

 _"Don't you feel bad for leaving your captain to fend on his own?"_

 _I, I do!_

 _"What happened to going to the nationals... or rather becoming the eternal heroes like you used to be?"_

 _I want to be! But I'm not good enough!_

 _"You must really think you can't win and are ordinary, but, I guess that is what makes you ordinary."_

 _I'm ordinary... but I want to become better!_

 _"The only thing stopping you from becoming better... is yourself."_

 _You're right._

 _"When you let something as petty as a loss define your life... you're even worse than ordinary."_

 _Worse then ordinary... you're... completely correct..._

 ** _"Tsuneo really doesn't live up to its name anymore, does it?"_**

Ken clutched his head and shook it, "No, no, no, no, no..."

All the whispers started combining into one repeating over and over again leaving Ken helpless to their insults.

 _Flashback_

 _"Score, score... YES! HE MADE IT! WOOHOO!" A small Ken yelled jumping around his family and laughing excitedly._

 _A TV sat in front of him on a TV stand showing a basketball game featured live. Ken's favorite player scored a basket so he was really happy because of it. "See, that's why I like basketball! I'm going to be a basketball player when I grow up!" Ken exclaimed pointing his finger at his older brother who sat there grinning at his little brother._

 _"Oh, and why do you like basketball?" Ken's brother asked him curious tilting his head to the side._

 _"Because you can win!" He childishly answered._

 _His brother snickered then let out a laugh, "Yeah, and you can win in a bunch of other things like swimming or soccer or even a contest, you weirdo!"_

 _Ken pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at his older brother. "I don't want to hear that from you! YOU LOSER!" He stuck his tongue out and ran out of the living room towards the front door._

 _"Hey, wait, it's the truth!" His brother yelled running after him._

 _Ken slipped his shoes on and ran through the unlocked front door skidding on the side walk and running into the road blindly out of anger. He heard a beep as a horn warned him of a car coming but he was too shocked that a car was coming towards him to move. Plus, it's not like he could've avoided the speeding car coming towards him in time. He's too slow._

 _Before being hit by the car, he could faintly hear his brother scream and feel tears gushing down his cheeks. But, a round object smaller than a basket ball zoomed in his vision. It was colorful with red and green and white. It reminded him of his favorite time of the year: Christmas._

 _The car zoomed out of the way a few inches away from Ken and instead drove right beside him. Ken could barely focus on the car since the thing that attracted his attention was still for some reason in the air._

 _Everything was in slow motion as a man jumped in front of Ken, smashing the side of their body into the hard road cement. Their arm and hand was outstretched ready to catch the ball, but, instead of catching it, the ball bounced off the man's hand and into the air once again making its way into the court a little bit away from where Ken stood shock still._

 _Everything resumed back into normal time as he heard his brother yelling at the driver and shortly after at him._

 _Wh-...what was that?_

 _He didn't know he had spoken aloud until the person who had received the ball answered him with a wide grin, "It's volleyball, kid."_

 _Volleyball..._

 _Ken clutched his heart and looked again at the ball a few meters away._

 _The sound_

 _the shape_

 _the color_

 _the feel_

 _everything_

 _I like it. Ken thought as he stared at the volleyball on the ground._

 _"Hey, you look like you just fell in love, kid."_

 _"I... I did,"_

 _The man gave him a questioning look._

 _"With volleyball."_

 _Just then the man grinned and pat Ken's hair._

 _"I think your brother is calling you."_

 _Flashback End_

 _In a way_ , Ken thought, _volleyball saved my life._ He grasped his shirt where his heart was located and looked around the gym finding the basket filled with green, white, and red colored volleyballs. His heart started to beat.

 _ **Ba-dump.**_

 _ **Ba-dump.**_

 _ **Ba-dump.**_

"I love volleyball." Ken said aloud breaking the tense silence. Masaki was starting to get a little worried at his silence, but now he smiled in relief and happiness. _Of course you love volleyball._

Tatsumi spoke, "Then come on. Let's go."

"Go?" Ken whispered glancing at Tatsumi in question.

"Go play volleyball."

Ken's eyes widened and there was a sudden flush to his cheeks and a shine in his eyes like no before. "P-play... volleyball? I ca-can?" He whispered pitifully, biting his lips. When Ken lost he felt like he lost... lost everything even volleyball. How is he worthy to play volleyball if he lost?

"Yeah, volleyball... you love it and that's enough. If you win, even better, but know this... no matter how many times you lose, you always have another chance to redeem yourself. Why? **Because you can still play volleyball.** " Tatsumi said with a softness to her voice as if what she said resonated deeply within her but still with a firmness to it.

She shook her head and stared once more at Ken emotionless. "So, how about it, wanna play?"

Ken's face trembled and tears fell down his face as he nodded vigorously. "Y-y-yeah."

Tatsumi turned to face Yori. "Well...?"

They locked eyes for a few minutes neither one blinking. Then, Yori decided surprisingly that playing volleyball was okay, just this once. He held his hand out, whispering to Tatsumi, "Toshiyuki Yori."

"Kou Tatsumi." They nodded at each other and turned to Masaki with a deadpanned look on their faces. "Well, of course I want to play! Do you even have to ask?"

"We didn't ask." Tatsumi pointed out.

"O-oh." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _Yeah, but can you blame me? With the way they communicate silently with their eyes I had to have said that._

They started a two-on-two match: Tatsumi and Masaki vs Ken and Yori.

 _*..._2 hours later_...*_

"Well, of course, you'd be tired. You guys didn't come to practice for _two_ _year_ s!" Masaki said, panting. Yori glared at him as if to say "like you practiced shit." Masaki sweat dropped and glanced at Ken.

Ken wasn't paying attention rather he was staring at his palms intently as if mesmerized by them. He had a huge grin on his face and flushed cheeks with sweat pouring out. Large gulps of breath could be heard being pulled into his lungs.

Ken and Yori won in the first set 32 to 29 and the second set 27 to 25. They played another round this time with three sets; the first set 25 to 23, the second set 21 to 25, and the third set 28 to 25. They also won that round. In all, they were sweaty and tired having not practiced for a while except Tatsumi who was wiping the sweat from her brow and breathing lightly.

She walked over to the water fountain in the gym filing her water bottle. While Masaki was busy watching Ken with a small relieved smile on his face Yori was looking at the volleyball on the floor near him. They had played in the dust so now his school uniform pants were dusty and looked ten times older.

He 'tsked' and thought, _Now I have to wash them._

 _But, it's not like I'll have to wash them again because I'm not going to be playing volleyball..._

 _Ever again._

* * *

Wow, so that is it for this chapter. I'm going to start something new so my audience knows the basics of each volleyball character I introduce; the ones I've made up and even the ones in Haikyu that you already know.

You might be wondering why I'd do a little summary of sorts for the canon characters in Haikyu and so I'll tell you: So you don't have to look up Wikipedia every time you want to know the height of a character or position in volleyball or etc.

Also, the summary format is going to be based off of the **Boys' Volleyball Club Application** for Tsuneo High School's volleyball club except when it comes to the characters of Haikyu it'll be a little different.

Now the **character** for today **is** :

 **Name** : _Masayoshi Masaki_

 **Age** : _18_

 **DOB** : _December 4th_

 **Height** : _5'5_

 **Weight** : _127 lbs_

 **Have you played before?**

 _Yes._

 **If yes, what was your previous position?**

 _Wing Spiker_

 **What was your previous junior high?**

 _Amaya Junior High_

 **Why do you want to play?**

 _Because I'd think it'd be beneficial for college and I like volleyball plus, having teammates you can rely on is always great._

 **Any Talents we should know about?**

 _I'm good at planning and my friends tell me I have a good eye!_

That is all for today! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Review and tell me what you think and I accept questions too!

Goodbye for now!


	4. 3: In Case of Fear

Hello, everyone! This is the third chapter of _For My Dream!_ This story is a **REVERSE HAREM** , **MULTI-PAIRS** , **MULTI-COUPLE** (however you want to say it) story. That means the main character is going to have multiple people who like her. Also, this is going to be mostly _action/sports_ related in the beginning but gradually go into _romance_. If you **DON'T LIKE** these types of stories, I suggest you **click away now**.

Summary: Kou Tatsumi is a 1st year in Tsuneo High school. Her twin brother Kou Hatsumi died, so now she makes it her dream, her duty, to fulfill his dream of becoming the best volleyball player in the world. Tatsumi is a girl but can't possibly beat the strongest players like her brother could because he's a boy. So, she dresses as a boy. Guess life couldn't get any more hard for her, could it? **Wrong**. Teams from all over Japan center around her and for some reason, some of them are attracted to her! _What to do?!_ "Why is he so cute?!" "Small... wonder if you're small down there, too?" "I didn't notice you before... why is a girl here?" "I'm not gay, so why is my heart beating so fast... for... _for that chibi!_ "

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Haikyu and I never will.

And without further ado, let's commence with the chapter!

* * *

 _For My Dream!_

 **3**

 _In Case of Fear_

* * *

 _" **Courage** is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is **more important than fear.** "_

* * *

Author's POV

 _*..._September 2nd_...*_

Tatsumi woke up like usual at 7:25 AM showering, brushing her teeth, wrapping her bandages around her chest again, and eating a small breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, and orange juice.

She exited her apartment combing her fingers through her hair as a slightly chilly wind caressed her spiky hair. She arrived at the train station and arrived at school in time to venture to the volleyball club room. As she grabbed the door knob, she realized that it didn't have a key hole at all. _Not very secure..._

 _Just as dusty as yesterday..._ Tatsumi observed. Because of yesterday she could get a gauge on everyone's talents and skills. _Toshiyuki-san... he was pretty skilled. With his tosses... a spike like that wouldn't be so impossible... but... he... doesn't have a shine in his eye when doing his tosses like Masaki and Ken._

 _What made it disappear?_

She decided not to linger on that thought as she turned around at the sound of the door creaking open. Masaki walked in yawning rubbing his eyes, and looking around the gym. Hah, looks the same as yesterday... _guess playing volleyball with Ken much less Yori is impossible after all... that was a nice drea- WAIT._

Masaki slowly shifted his eyes towards Tatsumi. His mouth snapped open, gaping at Tatsumi. _Then... IT WAS REAL?!_ He staggered backwards and slipped on the dust landing on his butt. He pointed disbelievingly at Tatsumi, "Y-y-you're he-here?! WHAT?"

Tatsumi stared at him tilting her head. "Yesterday... we played volleyball, remember?" She asked, getting closer to him and placing her cool hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't sick.

Masaki sat on the floor in shock.

 _Exactly..._

 _WHAT IS THIS SITUATION?!_

Masaki gaped at Tatsumi, shocked cold and sat motionless because of her cool hand on his forehead. It was pretty warm outside and Masaki just started to sweat so having a cool hand like hers on his forehead relieved him more than he realized. _Wait, what am I doing?_

He slapped her hand away and staggered upwards gripping his bag to his chest. "Tatsu-Tat... _Sir!_ Please don't scare me like that... and can you really blame me for thinking yesterday wasn't real?"

"I didn't say that." Tatsumi said.

"Your expression does!" Masaki exclaimed.

She grunted in response and turned away signaling with her hand for him to go on with his earlier explanation.

He coughed into his hand and said, "W-well... I didn't think after so long... that... that we would actually get Ken and Yori to join us in the volleyball team. Again," He mumbled scratching the back of his head becoming red in the cheeks. Tatsumi bobbed her head in acknowledgment gesturing round the gym.

"Are we going to clean this up now?" Tatsumi asked giving him an empty eyed look. He suddenly became emotional, tears welling in his eyes as he dove for Tatsumi aiming to give her a hug. She side stepped him effortlessly dodging him and walked to a door along the left wall.

When you walk into the volleyball gym, a decently sized square room welcomes you with two volleyball courts. Being a previous powerhouse school definitely permits this extravagance. Along the left wall lye two doors one labeled supply room and the other label not being readable. The right wall only had one door.

 _This place needs a serious paint job..._ Tatsumi thought while simultaneously opening the door to the supply room. She placed her bag on a shelf in the room rolling up her sleeves and checking her phone for the time. 8:09.

She grabbed a broom, duster, dust pan, a garbage bag, a bleach bottle, a rag, a bucket, and a mop. She carried these all out surprising Masaki who quickly staggered up grabbing some of the items from her and arranging them in a neat pile on the floor where some of the dust was displaced.

"Yeah, I guess we can." Masaki finally answered at her questioning stare. He dropped his bag on the floor. He slid off his grey blazer and unbuttoned the sleeves for his dress shirt and started to roll them up. He placed his blazer on one of the cleaning supplies he wasn't planning on using. He grabbed the duster and gracefully skipped over to the second volleyball court and started to dust the floor.

Tatsumi, likewise, busied herself with cleaning, choosing to start to sweep the dust into the dust pan unlike Masaki who chose to do it the old fashion way. They started on opposite sides of the gym slowly making their way towards each other.

When they met in the middle, Masaki said, "Th-thank-,"

"Quiet. You shouldn't thank me yet... I haven't even gotten accepted in the club yet." Tatsumi told him. She rose and walked towards the garbage can throwing in all the dust she managed to accumulate.

Masaki blinked several times in disbelief... _not accepted in the club? Are you crazy?! After what you've done, you should definitely be accept-! Hold on... that's right!_ Masaki dropped the duster onto the floor unaware of the dust plume rising from it or the slight irritation Tatsumi felt when seeing the now beige wooden floor covered in gray dust once again.

He traveled over to his bag resting on the floor and dug through it pulling out a piece of slightly wrinkled paper. Just as he started to open it, a hand snatched it from him startling him. He jumped and immediately turned towards the person who snatched the application form from him.

Mitsuru Shiro had black hair with serrated bangs and grey eyes. He stared at the application form in front of him raising an eyebrow in question when he read the last answer.

 _Cocky, are we?_

"Sh-Shiro! Where were you yesterday?! We got Yori and Ken to finally play again _and_ a new member!" Masaki explained and pointed towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi stood at attention straightening and bowing, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kou Tatsumi."

Masaki's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't believe that Tatsumi introduced herself like a normal person. Usually, Tatsumi just said something like: 'Kou Tatsumi.' and that's all.

Shiro eyed Tatsumi from top to bottom giving her a piercing stare.

Tatsumi was on alert feeling a hostile feeling from him. She caught his eye and held his stare, staring back insufferably. "Ho~ What's with that stare, _brat_? And those eyes, sure you're not half animal?" Shiro leered haughtily placing his hand in front of mouth and waving it downwards. He snickered resisting the urge to laugh.

 _Oh, great, here comes Shiro's bad habits again. Which includes but is not limited to teasing, insulting, pointing out others mistakes, being too blunt, or in short: asshole. Really no better way to put it._

"Hey, Masaki. Why did you let this shorty half animal into our gym?" Shiro asking dropping the application form and stepping on it, yawning and pulling out a cookie from his bag taking a huge bite out of it.

"Hey! Get your foot off of the paper, stupid Shiro!" Masaki yelled diving down towards the paper and trying to pull it from under Shiro's foot.

To no avail, Shiro did not move his foot but instead stepped harder on it. When Masaki started pulling extremely hard, he felt the paper move slightly so he pulled harder. However, what he wasn't planning on, _but, could expect from Shiro_ , was for Shiro to purposely stop stepping on the paper causing Masaki to fall backwards with enough force to slam his head against the ground.

"There, maybe now I fixed your brain. And you said Ken and Yori started to play again?" At this, Shiro seemed slightly surprised. He wouldn't expect them to come back especially Yori.

Masaki whimpered and glared feebly at Shiro, "I think my brain has always been fixed; even if you did try to break it, you wouldn't be able to, because of these past ten years I've adapted and created a tolerance for you. And your obsession with slamming my head on something." At this, Masaki stood up and stuck his tongue out.

Now ignoring him, Shiro shifted his gaze to back to Tatsumi. "Hey, shouldn't you be leav-,"

What he didn't expect was for Tatsumi to be in front of him staring intently at him. Shiro stilled tensing as if sensing a danger. He could feel sweat slowly bead on the back of his neck at the same time those tiny hairs stood up.

They were locked into each others gazes. Shiro raised a brow perfectly masking the sensation he was feeling upon having those eyes on him. Truth be told, when he first saw them, they were actually quite fascinating to him. They were a deep dark navy blue with thin pupils and a luster to them that beheld sapphires.

Tatsumi wasn't necessarily glaring at him; it was more of a wide-eyed stare that showed Tatsumi's expression. With a look like that, no one could ignore Tatsumi or deem her lying. The stare conveyed so much but the most urgent message Shiro could identify would be:

 **I'm not leaving**

 **even if you force me.**

Shiro could feel a tiny smirk start to make its way onto his face. This Tatsumi person didn't seem half bad except the height and slimness. _Could he want to play for Libero?_ _Ken won't like that... but, it's good if he has a rival... it'd make things interesting and improve Ken exponentially... if they somehow happen to stay together in the years to come..._ Shiro shivered excitedly at the prospect of witnessing possibly some of the greatest talent he'd see.

But the most important question is: _what can Tatsumi do?_

Sensing his reluctant acceptance of her presence, Tatsumi backed away and nodded, asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mitsuru Shiro." Shiro answered giving a small flourishing bow. He turned around and closed the door. "The gym looks much better, you've been cleaning it?" He asked gazing fondly around the room.

 _Just like before..._ Shiro thought.

Masaki observed Tatsumi and Shiro. Tatsumi once again shocked Masaki because of her boldness. To think he'd look Shiro in the eye and blatantly disrespect him. Masaki shook his head with a small smile on his face. I think having Tatsumi on our team is going to be... really fun!

Masaki picked the application paper up, stuffed it into his bag, and checked the time on his phone gasping. "Guys! We gotta get to homeroom!" Masaki quickly scurried out tripping over his own feet as he staggered and tried to make his way to the third years' hallway.

Tatsumi and Shiro easily passed him not bothering to help him up even when he outstretched his hand for their assistance. Tatsumi stopped which gave Masaki hope that he would help him, but instead she pointed out, "You forgot your blazer in the gym." Then she turned around and jogged in front of the basketball gym.

"..."

"..."

"YOU TRAITORS!" Masaki shouted hand outstretched with exaggerated tears falling down his face.

* * *

 _*..._Class 1-3_...*_

Tatsumi raised her hand when Manabu-sensei called her name on the role call list.

He called a few more names then clapped his hands getting the students' attention focused on him. "Alright, everyone! Since yesterday I didn't have enough time to do this, today I want you all to come in front of the class and introduce yourself; like say 'I'm Kenji Aika, and I loooooooooovvvveeee~ Manabu-sensei!' or something. But please don't say that last part, I'm not a pedophile." He sweat dropped and laughed lightly.

Everyone laughed at this and eagerly wanted to introduce themselves. Meanwhile, Tatsumi was thinking, _god, why did I get stuck with a **living glowing orb of sunlight** for my teacher?_ Her annoyance wasn't showing on the outside but it was glaringly bright on the inside.

Everyone walked to the front of the classroom in their role call order. Tatsumi was one of last ones to come up and when she did, she introduced herself. "My name is Kou Tatsumi. I like Volleyball." Then she walked back to her seat and allowed the rest of the students to introduce themselves.

Afterwards, Manabu-sensei left and Tatsumi's science teacher showed up carrying a binder and textbook with him. "Hello, I am Kiyoshi-sensei. I'm teaching you guys science. Hope we can get along well."

 _*..._5 hours later/Gym_...*_

When students have a free period, lunch, or an elective that is the only time they are able to move from their classrooms. When Tatsumi arrived at the indoor gym, it was larger than the basketball gym or the volleyball gym. It had the lines painted on the ground for tennis, soccer, baseball, and basketball.

The gym teacher was a woman with half black hair and the other half dyed blonde. It reached her upper back and was tied in a pony tail. Her eyes were dark brown and skin tan. She had a silver piercing on her lip and three in her right ear and four in her left. A tongue piercing colored red was in her mouth. Chewing gum and reading a JUMP magazine while lounging with her feet on her desk and back leaned against a chair, she seemed pretty relaxed and gangster like.

She was in a tiny room with two desks that was labeled: P.E Teachers' Office.

When the students from different classes piled in, she raised her eyes from the magazine to look at them. She snorted and swept her feet from the desk and stood up. Tatsumi was shocked because of her height. She probably stood around six foot give or take a few inches.

She walked out of her office and gazed at the students, as if sizing them up. She wore a purple track suit with lavender lines running along the sides. Her tennis shoes were completely white volleyball shoes. Intrigued with this fact Tatsumi studied the teacher's movement.

"Wow, wow, I always love seeing the first years looking so naive and innocent... think you're gonna have a high school debut and boyfriend? Well guess what, _brats_. Hehe~" She spoke aloud chuckling darkly. The way she said 'brats' reminded Tatsumi of someone but she couldn't think of who.

The students shivered and their thoughts were along the lines of: _is she a gangster? How did she get hired? You don't think she's part of the mafia?! She must have been a Yankee in high school._

Fully aware of their concerns, she circled the group and continued snickering, "I'm here to tell you that your super sparkly high school life will resemble nothing like you think! As your great, young, and beautiful sensei, I'm going to inform of you this! I will make you GREAT. I will make you able to learn things you've never learned before. In which case..."

The students gulped and leaned closer curious of what she was going to say, "Please buy this drink, used for healthy and aspiring athletes." She held a green colored drink in a fancy plastic bottle that was decorated with a plastic white strip reading: Bright Beauty Refresher Kik! She held it up offering it to the students in a pleading way.

The door from the males' bathroom in the gym opened up showing a man with a white beard and hair with tan skin. He glared at the female teacher and yelled, "HEY, AKEMI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! NO DOING YOUR SIDE JOB HERE!"

The students including Tatsumi were silent wondering what the heck was going on.

He stomped up to her and slapped her head causing her to yelp and glare down at the slightly shorter man. "Whatever, Hideki, you don't understand. This 'side job of mine' is important to me."

"THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL QUIT YOUR JOB RIGHT NOW, IF _THAT JOB_ IS SO IMPORTANT TO YOU!" Hideki screamed panting afterwards from the effort of screaming so loudly and long.

Akemi looked innocent tilting her head and saying, "But as some one somewhere said, if you have two jobs, do 'em at the same time."

Hideki groaned and face palmed shaking his head. "Exactly... _who_ said that?"

"Me." She said with a 'duh' look on her face. Hideki looked infuriated beyond belief, "I hope you get fired." He growled out lowly.

"Hey, now, that isn't nice! I'm your successor. You should be grateful that me, the young, beautiful and great Mitsuru Akemi is here to make sure Tsuneo stays its fittest." Akemi said nodding along with her sentence while smirking.

 _Mitsuru... where have I heard that name before...?_

Hideki just sighed, "You better be glad that you're originally from Tsuneo and played the Girls' Volleyball Team, otherwise, I would have never picked you for the coach position." Hideki shook his head while massaging his forehead. He glanced at the students silently observing the situation before them. Some students were smiling and chuckling under their breath while others looked shocked and some were sweat dropping.

Tatsumi remained standing and glancing at Akemi from time to time. _Come to think of it, she did resemble..._ _Shiro... in a way._

"Tch," Akemi glanced at the group of first years and introduced herself, "I'm Mitsuru Akemi your coach. Stop staring and run 20 laps around the gym... NOW!" All of the students jumped and nodded vigorously.

The first years, already dressed in gym uniform which consisted of a dark grey tracksuit; boys with grey shorts that reached their knees and girls with shorts that ended at mid-thigh, all started jogging around the gym complaining under their breath that they didn't want to run; especially the girls.

Besides Tatsumi, all of them got tired quickly many asking to go to the bathroom or drink water. Tatsumi continued and did all of her laps in twenty-five minutes. Afterwards, she drank water. Once that was done, they all heard Akemi swear, "Shit! I forgot to do role call!"

They all sweat dropped. Akemi did role call and started to say, "So, really, if you guys want to buy this amazing drink that will clear any illnesses, call me." She whispered it but glanced in Hideki's direction relieved to see he didn't hear her.

She winked at the students and pointed to the gym floor, then coldly said, " _Thirty five push-ups now._ "

The students all complied sadly groaning and rubbing their sore muscles. Akemi looked to be enjoying their pain. One word went through all of their brains: _Sadist._

 _*..._20 minutes later_...*_

Every student was sweating and panting after doing a series of physical activities. Not only were they scared shit-less of their new teacher, they were tired and wished Psychical education didn't exist. _Like, who cares about being fit!?_

Anyway, they were all ordered to shower up using their last fifteen minutes. Anyone who got a free period after this one was lucky as they could virtually go anywhere in the school except classes in session, third year or second year hallways, and the outdoor gym area. They would also have more time to shower.

Tatsumi used ten minutes to shower, discreetly closing the shower stall's door and locking it securely. She stripped and made sure to be far from the door because of the opening at the bottom. They weren't about to get an eyeful of her lady parts or find out she wasn't a boy.

After showering, using the male's shampoo and body scrub she found in the stall, she dressed herself in the wet stall not caring when her uniform got slightly wet. She exited the shower and evaded looking at the other naked males who chose to get dressed in the dry open area. She walked to the boys' locker room which was connected to the shower room and located her locker: number 67.

After stuffing her gym uniform and tennis shoes inside the locker, she locked it and slipped on her own black loafers.

She walked into the gym to see most of the other students already gone, getting any early start to walk to their classes. The first years still weren't familiar with where all of their classes were, which is why, they decided to explore a bit and go ask the main office for help.

Tatsumi looked around the gym locating the gym teacher lounged on her desk once more snorting and laughing to herself at whatever she was reading. Tatsumi jogged to her and stood in front of her bowing, "Hello, my name is Kou Tatsumi, it's a pleasure to meet. May I ask you a question?"

" _Hah_?" Akemi asked rudely glaring at the little brat who'd dare interrupt her ten minutes of peace and silence reading her Shoujo manga.

"Have you played volleyball before?" At this question, Tatsumi glanced at Akemi's shoes in question. Akemi stopped glaring and followed her gaze. Her eyes softened and she replied, nostalgically, "Yeah, I did. Once."

Tatsumi rose her eyes to study Akemi's expression. She spoke wistfully, as if it was a long time ago. "How old are you?"

Akemi immediately snapped out of her memories and glared menacingly at Tatsumi, "What? I l look old to ya?!"

"No, you look young. I am simply curious." Tatsumi spoke truthfully.

"Well, aren't you a rude polite little shit?" Akemi spoke a small blush forming on her cheeks looking bashful of the compliment. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at her wording of the sentence. _Rude polite little shit? How can you be rude but polite at the same time?_

"NO CURSING IN FRONT OT MINORS, AKEMI!" Hideki shouted from the office.

"You know, I think you might actually _like_ scolding me, you sadist!" Akemi retorted back. The word: _hypocrite_ flashed through Tatsumi's mind momentarily. Akemi duck and dove to the side as a chair came flying towards her. Tatsumi in the trajectory of the chair nimbly caught it in mid-flight surprising Akemi.

Akemi whistled and stood up, "You play a sport, kid?"

"Yes, volleyball." Tatsumi answered placing the chair onto the floor. Something changed in Akemi as she nodded and said, "Well, you better get going, the damn bell's gonna ring soon."

The bell rang right after her sentence signaling the end of that period. Tatsumi nodded and got up bypassing the students entering the gym.

"And for your info, I don't give out my age to anyone." Akemi spoke to Tatsumi one last time. Tatsumi didn't respond as she was already out of the gym the door clanging shut behind her.

 _What a weird P.E teacher..._

 _But still somehow an okay one._

 _Oh, wait, I forgot to ask her if she was related to Shiro._

A frown marred her face when she thought of Shiro. Tatsumi got the feeling he didn't accept her like she would have wanted him too. _Exactly who was he?_ One of the ones who didn't come yesterday is all she found out from Masaki's and Shiro's conversation earlier that morning. _But was he apart of the volleyball team... or one she would have to convince to join the volleyball team once again?_

 _*..._Boys' Volleyball Gym_...*_

Tatsumi walked into the gym because it was her free period and also because she wanted to see it again. She really wanted to play volleyball. _If it continues like this, will I be able to get any practice done?_ She scanned the gym for something to occupy her mind with and found... Ken.

She walked behind him and found him clutching a volleyball uniform that was grey with white lines going down it. The number 3 was colored white located in the middle of the jersey. On the upper part of the shirt were the words: TSUENO HIGH in capital letters. He was clutching it tightly and looked to glaring at it.

He then threw the jersey and shorts onto the floor and yelled, "STUPID YORI!"

Tatsumi tapped his shoulder in question startling him, causing him to jump up and gasp holding his shirt where his heart was located, "God, Tatsumi, you scared the crap outta me." Ken said but quickly brightened up sparkles shining in his eyes.

"Tatsumi-sama!" He exclaimed jumping around her excitedly like a dog wagging his tail and waiting a command to be issued.

"...Hah?" Tatsumi asked confusingly staring at him with a 'what the hell?' look on her face.

"Tatsumi-sama!" He repeated.

"W-why are you calling me that?" The shock was so sudden that Tatsumi couldn't help but to stutter in surprise.

At this question, Ken blushed and scratched his cheek bashfully, "You made me fall in love with volleyball again so therefore... I'm now your faithful companion and bodyguard..."

"FOR LIFE!" He declared happily. "If you need anything, just call me using this phone number." He slammed a piece of paper in Tatsumi's hands surprising her by the sheer force of his slam. _He could be a spiker if he wanted too, it's just that he needs the jumping power. Which from what I saw yesterday he didn't have a lot of._ Tatsumi thought astonished at the stinging in her hands.

She stuffed the paper in a pocket in her blazer. _I'll deal with his... weirdness later._ _Right now, however..._ she pointed to the uniform on the ground and asked, "What happened?"

Instantly, Ken's happy and admiring expression darkened to anger and frustration, he said, "Yori... Yori just told me out of the blue at lunch that... that... he didn't want to play volleyball anymore. I asked him why and he said... I don't like volleyball. He handed me his uniform from two years ago... and..." Ken trailed off looking sadly at the uniform.

Tatsumi crouched down and picked it up. She placed it on one of the cleaning supplies she left out in the gym. "Do you know if Yori has a free period now?" Tatsumi asked Ken.

Ken looked at her and shook his head, "I know he has a class this period. I think I'm the only one who has a free period except Katsumi."

"Katsumi?" Tatsumi asked curious. He must have been one of the ones not present yesterday.

"Yeah, the little... _ooh!"_ Ken mused, getting angry when he thought of what a flirt that Katsumi was.

Ken regained his bearings rather quickly when he realized he needed to give more info. "He's the tallest of us. He's about..." Ken thought about it, "Hm, 6'2? Yeah, that's about right, and he plays middle blocker."

"What about Shiro?" Tatsumi asked.

"Shiro... hmm... he's an okay guy I _gue_ ss,"

 _An okay guy you guess? I wonder how they work as a team..._

"He puts me on edge and the look in his eye when he spikes... it's like..." Ken shuddered and shook his head. "You'll see. Anyway, he's about 6'0 or maybe a little shorter. He plays wing spiker and is often times called our ace."

"Who's the other wing spiker or middle blocker?"

"Captain Masaki is the other wing spiker, and of course Yori is the setter and I'm the Libero which means you should be the other middle blocker Tatsumi-sama!" His eyes acquired sparkles again.

Tatsumi ignored his sparkling stare and instead asked one final question, "Why _do you think_ Yori said what he said?"

Ken look startled that Tatsumi would ask him such a question. He grabbed his chin and thought about it. _Could it be... because..._ "I think Yori has some past issues with volleyball... I've never been told of them as the only one _he actually talks to_ is Shiro and Masaki. But when he said he didn't like volleyball..."

"A very lifeless look was placed in his eyes... kind of like the look you see in victims of abuse or nothing to live for in the movies." Ken said, donning a slightly sad look.

To alleviate his mood, Tatsumi asked abruptly, "What do you look at on your phone?"

Quickly, Ken choked and became red, "Wh-what is this all of a sudden?!"

Tatsumi ignored him and instead walked through the door of the volleyball gym, calling after Ken, "Ken, give me Masaki's phone number."

Ken followed swiftly, pulling his phone out and handing it to Tatsumi. She scrolled through the contact list and found Masaki's number. She pulled her phone out and typed in Masaki's number. Before she returned Ken's phone, she searched his history and clicked on a link. She turned it up full volume, a plethora of moans and groans filling the air.

Ken gasped and turned as red as a tomato. "Hey, a man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do!" He yelped and snatched his phone quickly lowering the volume.

Tatsumi shook her head and thought, _I am relieved that I'm not an actual boy._

She clicked the green button for call on her phone, pressing it to her ear. The resounding beeps that followed were quickly stopped by Masaki's voice on the other end of the phone, "H-hello? I'm kind of in s-school right n-now s-so-,"

"It's Tatsumi." She spoke frankly walking through the hallway towards the third years hallways.

"T-Tatsumi? How di-did you get my phone n-number?" Masaki whispered through the phone.

Tatsumi answered, "That's not important. Do you know Yori's class right now?"

"Oh, actually we're in the same class this year! And gym. Gotta go, bye!" The phone beep clicked off and Tatsumi stopped in her tracks. Ken following behind her stopped abruptly wondering what was wrong.

She turned around and headed back in the direction of the gym, she said, "They're at the gym."

Ken nodded and followed along like a lost puppy. Tatsumi asked, "Are all of the volleyball players third years?"

"No, Katsumi is in his second year."

Tatsumi nodded in understanding and saw the gym come into view quicker than expected. She entered first followed by Ken who glared at any of the strange looks given or the glares from the cocky third years. Akemi didn't notice Ken and Tatsumi as she was napping on a chair in the same position as last period except with the JUMP magazine covering her face.

Ken just shook his head exasperated but looked to be relieved at the fact that she was sleeping and _silent._

Masaki noticed them and waved them over. The students were too busy doing their normal P.E routines as they have been the last two years. It just so happened that Akemi was hired two years ago so they were entirely used to her overbearing exercises and sadistic taunting. Well, mostly. The complaining never subsided.

When they neared Masaki and came to a stop, they noticed Yori standing behind him clutching onto his shirt. Ken halfheartedly glared at Yori. Ken felt and looked slightly betrayed. After, yesterday, Ken got a real good feel of playing with Yori as the setter again. _He missed playing with Yori and everybody. But suddenly telling him, that he didn't like volleyball or want to play anymore?_ That is what made Ken feel betrayed.

 _I thought that Yori might have also been hurt because of the loss they suffered but apparently, even playing volleyball wouldn't heal his wounds._ Ken thought unhappily.

"What's wrong with you?" Tatsumi asked rudely pointing to Yori's face.

Masaki became startled glancing between Yori and Tatsumi. _Did something happen?_ He asked himself. He quickly responded to Tatsumi on Yori's behalf when Yori tightened his hold onto his tracksuit jacket, "He-he's fin-,"

"I want Yori to say that with his own lips. What. Is. Wrong. With. You. Tell me... _now._ " Tatsumi reiterated lowering her finger. When Masaki glanced at Yori, he saw him mumbling to himself. Masaki swallowed... _Oh, great, he has that habit again._ Masaki bit his lip in worry. _If I don't do something Yori may... Yori may lose himself._

Tatsumi grabbed Yori's hand clutching Masaki's tracksuit jacket. She pulled it off forcefully sending Masaki a few feet away with her shove. "You don't like volleyball anymore?" Masaki pouted and gazed worriedly at Yori.

Yori wrenched his hand from Tatsumi's grasp. He didn't respond to Tatsumi instead resorting to biting his fingernails and glancing everywhere, aware of the eyes on his figure. _Yori felt naked... he felt..._ he shivered. _He felt disgusting._ His eye movement became erratic, and quickly Tatsumi became confused by his lack of awareness or answer. He looked uncomfortable. He looked... hurt.

She tilted her head and in a lower voice asked, "Is something wrong?"

 _"Is something wrong..."_

 _"Hah, like hell I'd ask you that! I don't care about you... I never will, you disgusting child."_

Yori shook his head out of the hallucination. _It's not real. He is not there anymore. **Stop it.**_

 _"Volleyball?" The man grabbed the TV from the TV stand and knocked it down, cracking it across the screen. A spark of electricity from where it was plugged in crackled. It was still plugged in, although, mostly out. Strangely, the TV still worked and showed the screen of the volleyball match as the players spiked and cheered and gained points._

 _Yori ignored and tuned out his foster father. His foster father from time to time acted out and treated Yori like crap. He would insult him and berate him. Yori had gotten used to it, after all, he has been living with him for 6 years straight with no mother up until this point. He'd like to think that his foster father had a reason for insulting him, whether it be his insecurity or the loss of his wife five years ago._

 _Fumio Goro, a 42 year old man, had adopted Yori when he was in his last year of elementary school. Yori had been in an orphanage most of his life. Bullying from the older kids wasn't uncommon and he didn't have many friends at school either. Yori thought he was used to Goro's bullying and verbal abuse but alas somethings you can never get used too._

 _Yori felt a pang every time he heard his father insult him saying things about how he didn't have any friends and no one liked him. He was only in his first year of high school or rather about to be in his second year of high school. It was summer break._

 _He forced his mind to focus on the TV in front of him. Goro noticing his attention on the TV, glanced at it and scowled. "Boy, what had I said about watching volleyball?"_

 _At the word volleyball, Yori perked up and asked, "Yes, sir?"_

 _Goro gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. Then he grinned sickeningly. "You are part of your school's volleyball team, right?"_

 _At this, Yori became defensive and reluctantly answered, "Yes... sir."_

 _He chuckled and said, "So you watch matches of volleyball- to what -make yourself feel better? Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'practice makes perfect?"_

 _Yori ignored his father's taunting and curled into a ball on the floor hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in the crook between his knees._ Ignore, ignore... _but Yori couldn't bring himself to ignore anything pertaining to volleyball. Volleyball... was essentially there for him his entire life. He played volleyball in elementary school, at parks, in middle school, in gyms along the street, and now he was an official team member of a previous powerhouse school: Tsuneo High school._

 _He played volleyball not necessarily because he loved it so much... but because it was more of a comfort to him his whole life. Volleyball had a place in his heart that no other could reach or comprehend._

 _Which is why when his father grabbed Yori's hair and spat out, "You conniving little bitch! Don't ignore me! I am your father and demand respect!" Yori cringed and closed his eyes, "Which is why I'm saying this for your own good... quit playing volleyball, or el-!"_

 _"Never." Yori spoke eyes opened wide looking his father in the eyes. Goro blinked shocked at his audacity and firmness._

Hah, like he'd actually be playing volleyball forever _, Goro thought. "Like HELL! YOU WILL STOP THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL REGRET DEFYING ME!"_

 _"No, I will not." Yori spoke with confidence._

 _Goro let go of Yori's hair and shook in fury, fists clenched and face red beaded with sweat. Before Yori could react, Goro grabbed Yori's ankles and forcefully straightened his legs making them an easy target._

An easy target... for what you might ask?

 _Yori would find out in the next couple of seconds. Goro grabbed the TV and wrenched it from the ground holding it high over his head._

 _The last thing Yori saw was the spiker on the TV hitting the ball, scoring a point, and smiling happily, before his left leg got crushed by the force of the slam and the weight of the TV. Everything was a blur as he heard his father rumbling with laughter and saw nothing but darkness. And he felt pain..._

 _"No, I will not." Yori repeated those last words before everything felt like nothing and a blackness enveloped him._

"Yes, I will, yes, I will, yes, I will..." Yori muttered to himself in the present snapping out of the flashback/hallucination.

"Yes, you will what? Play volleyball?" Tatsumi asked now closer than before.

Yori jumped back and shook his head vigorously, "No! I don't want to play! No, no, no... please," Yori whispered brokenly.

Masaki gazed sadly at him while Ken also slightly pitied him. Ken had a faint idea of what was wrong with Yori. Yori didn't talk much and never invited anyone over to his house or to go eat out somewhere. Even Masaki who could actually be considered Yori's friend was never invited to Yori's house. Ken thought and had an inkling that Yori has some sort of social issue.

He didn't know how right he was.

Tatsumi may have had a suspicion but didn't care about that. _Since when did little things like the amount of friends you have matter or whether or not you have a social life?_ As far Tatsumi was concerned, _I never had much of a social life, ever._

She asked Yori, "Why do you like being the setter in volleyball?"

"No! I..." Yori bit his lip harshly closing his eyes trying not to imagine how many people's eyes were on him, like he was a circus animal. _Well, he wasn't and if they didn't stop...!_ Something warm went around Yori's shoulders and head. It was slightly small and smelt of men's deodorant and a hint of pine and honey. The smell calmed him for some reason.

He opened his eyes and found a grey wall, a tiny amount of light peering in through the crack where fingers were used to keep the grey school blazer shut. Now, Yori couldn't see the people around him and strangely everything was quiet unlike how gym usually is. Filled with conversations about mundane things and the like.

Yori exhaled not aware of his breath being held only until he felt slightly light headed. He heard a small whisper, a slightly feminine but at the same time low voice whisper to him, "You like the control, right?"

His normally tensed shoulders relaxed and he became calmer and evened out his breath. Perhaps... like this he could... maybe... tell Tatsumi why he was like this.

"My father," He began not aware of his voice talking aloud clearly, more calm than ever, kind of how it used to be, "foster father," He corrected, "had adopted me 6 years ago."

"His wife shortly thereafter, died of cancer... he became ill in the head. After a few years passed, it was the summer break before my second year here. Of course, I felt a deep remorse for losing in that winter inter-high and not being able to attend the spring tournament. My father," Yori used the term very lightly, and a hint of bitterness crept in. "was a sick bastard who...!"

He sighed in rage and frustration, the feelings he hasn't felt in a long time surface within him. "Who crushed my left leg with a TV by slamming it down with immense force." He bit out.

Yori could hear the gasps of Masaki and Ken.

Tatsumi and Yori were the only ones unaware of Shiro and Katsumi watching from afar, as they conversed and Tatsumi worked her magic as per Masaki's words. Masaki has tried months and months of convincing Katsumi, Ken, and Yori to come back. To no avail, none of them ever came back until Tatsumi came to this school and convinced Ken otherwise.

Unbeknownst to Tatsumi, Shiro and Masaki held a private conversation at lunch regarding her position in the volleyball team and whether or not she would be accepted. Shiro was adamant about Tatsumi having to prove herself so seeing this with his own eyes would definitely change the mind of Shiro.

Masaki had taken the time earlier to call Shiro before Tatsumi and Ken arrived to the gym, because he wanted Shiro himself to see Tatsumi in action. Masaki had had a feeling something would happen after the abrupt phone call he received from Tatsumi.

Why Katsumi was here, he didn't know, but he was relieved that Katsumi could see Tatsumi resolve this conflict.

Masaki believed that Katsumi would be next on the list to help...

 _Even if Katsumi didn't think anything was wrong with him skipping volleyball practice._

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, so this was so long and I'm sorry I took like five billion years to upload this. To be honest, I didn't have enough time and my brain wasn't working properly, like I couldn't even brainstorm properly. I didn't know what to think of for Yori's excuse and finally it hit me. And yes, this is the dark side of Haikyu and my story.

Again very, very long grueling process of waiting for the juicy part but I'd feel really stupid and confused myself if I didn't explain these parts. Just think of it as an alternate version of Haikyu.

I'm so thankful and grateful to anyone who favorited, reviewed, or followed me!

 **To my first reviewer:**

 **metasalmhover: Hi there, and it's alright! I'm glad you took the time to favorite and follow me much less reviewing for this fic! Yep, I feel you. _School..._ *sigh* I'm glad you think this is interesting. Yeah, planning everything out was kind of hard but I went with the flow when thinking of their backstories and characters. Yeah, I have to thank anime for making my understanding of Japan much more broader and to the point of where I'm not like: "oh my god, that is so weird!" Like I'm already use to how Japan works and everything so learning new things about it was amazing and I liked researching it! I could tell you later on in the story about her _maybe_ having a friend! And just saying I don't mind if any of my reviewers dish out ideas for me! All I have to do is incorporate it in the story and _WALA new plot line/twist!_ Yeah, to be completely honest, I was really nervous about putting this idea out with a new school and everything. I would have to make new characters (and not make them so similar to the canon characters of Haikyu otherwise that's copying, something I dislike) and explain their looks. Add in the work of backstories, plot lines, and situations in the story, it was very taxing for me. And NOT ONLY THAT but the school teachers and other students in the school are also important! _I am creative!_ *wink, wink* Oh, they will fill in the gap... eventually! All good things come to those who wait! (kind of like how I'm posting this chapter right now after a week!) Thank you so much! AND LOL I thought I was the only one feeling the _'harem tingling sensation!'_ Don't worry I'll try to update as frequently as possible! 17K words even I'm shocked. I hope you become addicted to my story and I just wanted to thank you for being my first reviewer and writing such a long paragraph at that! It really shows me how much you appreciate my writing. Thank you very much! *tears up* If I may ask, (if you even read this) what other language do you speak?**

Now the **character** for today **is** :

 **Name** : _Akihiko_ _Ken_

 **Age** : _18_

 **DOB** : _April 9th_

 **Height** : _5'4_

 **Weight** : _132 lbs_

 **Have you played before?**

 _Yeah._

 **If yes, what was your previous position?**

 _Libero_

 **What was your previous junior high?**

 _Kaede Junior High_

 **Why do you want to play?**

 _Cause' I want too! And plus volleyball is cool!_

 **Any Talents we should know about?**

 _I can work under pressure._

So, that is all for today! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as I can!

Follow, review, and favorite!

Goodbye for now!


	5. 4: Anxiety

Hello, everyone! This is the fourth chapter of _For My Dream!_ This story is a **REVERSE HAREM** , **MULTI-PAIRS** , **MULTI-COUPLE** (however you want to say it) story. That means the main character is going to have multiple people who like her. Also, this is going to be mostly _action/sports_ related in the beginning but gradually go into _romance_. If you **DON'T LIKE** these types of stories, I suggest you **click away now**.

Summary: Kou Tatsumi is a 1st year in Tsuneo High school. Her twin brother Kou Hatsumi died, so now she makes it her dream, her duty, to fulfill his dream of becoming the best volleyball player in the world. Tatsumi is a girl but can't possibly beat the strongest players like her brother could because he's a boy. So, she dresses as a boy. Guess life couldn't get any more hard for her, could it? **Wrong**. Teams from all over Japan center around her and for some reason, some of them are attracted to her! _What to do?!_ "Why is he so cute?!" "Small... wonder if you're small down there, too?" "I didn't notice you before... why is a girl here?" "I'm not gay, so why is my heart beating so fast... for... _for that chibi!_ "

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Haikyu and I never will.

And without further ado, let's commence with the chapter!

* * *

 _For My Dream!_

 **4**

 _Anxiety_

* * *

 _"In the end, we will only regret the chances we didn't take."_

* * *

Author's POV

Tatsumi stood in front of Yori holding her blazer securely around him listening to his story intently. He was afraid. She could tell. Any mention of volleyball or his foster father caused him to flinch and avoid looking in the direction of the tiny amount of light shining in.

And his injury didn't matter either. It has been a year or maybe two years since his injury healed. From the way Yori played yesterday, he was in tip-top shape. His injury, most importantly, is what had not effected his playing or coming to volleyball practice. _It was all of his fear._

"What do you want to do, then?" Tatsumi inquired adjusting her arms so they didn't ache as much. She had been holding her blazer around Yori's head and part of his shoulders for a few minutes now and doing so had caused her arms to pulse in pain.

"I don't want to play volleyball." Yori responded, voice coming out in a whisper.

"Because you're afraid of your foster father hitting you again, right? Injuring you?" Tatsumi asked observing his facial expression. If there was anything she was superb at, it was observing. When she saw something, she identified it immediately. Her secret weapon not only applied to volleyball but to other things too, such as school work or other tasks of importance.

She could remember everything she has seen in her life and copy and replicate it; not to the point of perfection because some techniques such as skilled volleyball maneuvers have other variables effecting it. Variables like upper body strength, height, body fat, weight, and or even the gender itself.

However, Tatsumi was relieved to find out that females could do most of what a male could do; besides males' physical strength. Females could, however, come very close to a males' strength. And that is what caused Tatsumi to view herself becoming equal to, in a way, her brother; this gave her confidence that she would become the best volleyball player in the world.

"That's not..." Yori tried to convince Tatsumi, but didn't attempt anymore, instead biting his lip and looking down at his feet. Yori wanted, with every fiber of his being, to deny the accusation of him being afraid of his father. _It... it wasn't his father!_ Besides, even if it had been, he would not have had to deal with his foster father anymore. Yori now lives by himself in an apartment complex not that far from Tsuneo High school.

Tatsumi said, with conviction, "Then what's w _rong_? Don't you like volleyball?"

Yori shook his head not wanting to answer. Tatsumi had a tiny feeling that something was missing. Missing as in... _what is really making Yori fear volleyball?_

Tatsumi concluded it wasn't his father or at least not his father entirely... and not volleyball either.

"Tell me... what are you afraid of?" Tatsumi asked opening the curtain of blazer enough to where Tatsumi could lock eyes with Yori's.

Yori froze staring into her eyes. They were so blue... and so... amazing. Yori had never seen anything like that before in his entire life. _His eyes... are beautiful... and fascinating._ Yori felt a feeling rise in his chest something he had never felt before. He could clearly hear his heart beat and vaguely wondered if Tatsumi could hear it. too.

He wasn't aware that his face was turning red nor that his eyes were rolling into the back of his head only until he fell to his knees unconscious. Tatsumi quickly caught him slightly uncomfortable from this position. She straightened Yori's body and saw his red face; she placed her hand on his forehead feeling for his temperature.

"He has a fever." Tatsumi spoke aloud, "Help me move him, Ken."

Ken jumped in place and ran to Tatsumi retrieving her blazer along the way slinging it over his shoulder. Now that he inspected Tatsumi after she took off her blazer, he realized that her stature was much smaller then he had thought previously. Not only was she short but her shoulders weren't that broad either. _However, he obviously practices volleyball,_ Ken thought.

 _Yesterday was proof of that much._ Masaki came running and helped Ken pick up Yori. Tatsumi had one arm of Yori's wrapped around her shoulders and another arm was wrapped around Ken's shoulders. Masaki helped keep Yori upright by holding his upper body in place. The students surveyed them, thankfully, none of them overheard their previous conversations.

Akemi had awoken a little earlier observing the situation and deducing that she shouldn't interrupt. Akemi thought about Tatsumi and the whole volleyball team. _They are a very..._ _interesting bunch_... Akemi snickered and then ordered the whole class, "Stop slacking and get to work!"

The students scrambled into place and started to jog around the gym not one sound of complaint filtering through their lips.

 _Yep... definetely like first years better. They actually_ complain _._

 _*..._Nurse's Office_...*_

For some reason, the nurse's office was located outside and separate from the school. It was in the courtyard appearing as a small shed painted dark green with a door that led inside to a one roomed office with a desk in the corner, curtains separating three beds, and cabinets and drawers filled with medicine/supplies.

The nurse was female, a tag clipped to her white doctor's coat read: Tsutomu Kiyoko. "Tsutomu-san, please help him, he has a fever." Tatsumi asked of Kiyoko.

Kiyoko waved her hands and spoke, "Oh, please, call me Kiyoko-san." She nervously eyed Shiro and Katsumi standing behind Ken, Tatsumi, and Masaki. They were pretty tall. "And, uh, move Yori-san to the bed."

"Alright, Kiyoko-san." Masaki responded kindly smiling and assisting Ken with placing him on one of the beds situated in the middle of the room.

"You know Yori?" Tatsumi asked. She had been standing in the middle of the room contemplating how Kiyoko-san knew Yori's name while she allowed Ken and Masaki to situate Yori.

"Yes, he comes here often for his medication," At that, she pulled out a medicine bottle and showed it to Tatsumi. "I assume you're his friends? He never mentioned friends or... having this many..." She trailed off as she gulped when she saw Katsumi and Shiro. Katsumi winked at her and formed his hands into a 'call me' gesture while Shiro hit his head and said, rudely, "She's probably like thirty-no-forty years older than you."

"I'm only 32!" Kiyoko said horrified and insulted shoving the bottle of medicine in Tatsumi's hands. She scurried past the two giants crying hysterically.

"Is she on her period?" Shiro wondered curiously watching her run out in tears nonchalantly.

"Oh, _hush_ , you asshole, you know what you said!" Masaki berated and ran out the door to comfort their sensitive nurse.

Katsumi added in, obnoxiously, "Phew, I thought I was gonna get the number of an old woman for a second there. The things make-up can do for you." He shook his head and patted Shiro's shoulder in thanks. Shiro nodded to him in response glancing back to Yori's form on the bed.

"If you two are not gonna help, you should leave." Ken said glancing worriedly to Tatsumi who remained silent observing the bottle of medicine intently.

Tatsumi slowly turned to the _two_ _dimwits_ , and said menacingly, " _Get. Out._ " She flashed them a glare shocking both of them by the sheer intensity of it. Katsumi stumbled out gazing warily at Tatsumi. _What's... what's with those eyes?_ He thought to himself.

Shiro followed his stumble and said, "His eyes. Yeah, they're interesting."

"You want _him_ on the team? The questionable boy or girl? With legit dragon eyes?" Katsumi asked waving his hands over his own eyes in emphasis.

At this, Shiro glared at him, "You have no say in this, you pansy." Katsumi clenched his fists and started to chuckle, "You know, you're right. I don't." He spoke coldly.

Katsumi turned around and mumbled, "Now to call some girls..."

Shiro watched him walk away. He scoffed and walked in the opposite direction deciding to leave Yori... _in good hands._

 _But, no, I'm not going to immediately accept Tatsumi to the volleyball team... that's too **easy.**_

 _I'm going to make him get you, Katsumi, to come to practice again. Just wait... this volleyball team will come back together again... and we'll conquer._

 _Cause we are Eternal Heroes._

Tatsumi turned to Yori's prone sweating form on the bed walking to stand beside him on the bed. She stared at him thinking, _what is wrong with you?_ She clutched his medicine bottle in her hand and startled when she felt something drape over her. She glanced behind her to find Ken standing their and her blazer around her shoulders. "You looked kind of stressed," Ken said, "And I was returning your blazer."

Ken bowed and started for the door, "I'm gonna find Yori and Kiyoko-san, wait for me if you're going to leave!"

Tatsumi didn't respond but Ken knew she was listening. "Make sure to get Yori to come back, okay?"

Then Ken left to look for Masaki.

Tatsumi focused back onto Yori rising to properly put on her blazer. She walked to one of the cabinets and opened it grabbing a rag and a bowl. She filled the bowl with warm water and submerged the rag into its depths. Afterwards, she deposited the rag onto Yori's forehead. She pulled a stool from beside one of the other beds and sat on it beside Yori's bed.

Ken and Masaki came inside the nurse's office once again, Kiyoko in tow. She bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, Tatsumi-san. Ken-san explained everything to me. I'll take Yori's temperature right away to see what medicine I need to give him."

Kiyoko scurried off and grabbed a basket and filled it with various bottles of medicine from the cabinets lining the walls. She grabbed a thermometer and walked over to Yori's side. She placed the thermometer in Yori's mouth under his tongue. After waiting a few minutes, the temperature showed 104.5.

"Oh, my. He has a high fever." Kiyoko murmured worriedly. She searched the basket and grabbed a medicine bottle. She opened it popping out two pills. "Okay, he can't stay here after school mainly because I have to leave and because the school doesn't allow after school stays when it comes to the nurse's office. So, you can one, take him to a hospital, or two, a cheaper more reliable way is to take him to where one of you guys live and take care of him there," She paused and pointed to the two pills.

"I can't allow you to take one of the school's medicines but I can recommend a pharmacy to go to and a medicine to get," At this, Kiyoko grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and wrote a few things down. "I wrote down two pharmacies that I think would be good to get this medicine from. It's called EX-Lynex. It'll help with anything from headaches, migraines, to high fevers. And for future reference or if you need any other help with taking care of Yori, I put my number down." As soon as she was done explaining everything that needed to be done to help Yori, the bell rang.

"Alright. Also, all of you are required to be in class, I'm going to need you all to go to class. I'll take care of Yori. I'll also put additional instructions on this paper such as what to eat, how to feed him, and times for taking medicines and the amount and so on." Kiyoko added.

Kiyoko gently prodded Yori to awaken. Kiyoko received a bottle of water from Masaki. She tilted his head up and pressed the bottle's rim to his lips allowing him to sip from the drink. He drank and swallowed the pills one at a time. He coughed a little bit afterwards but resumed back to a peaceful slumber.

"Alright... and here... are your passes." She proffered the three signed slips of paper to Tatsumi, Ken, and Masaki who received them bowing in turn. At the same time they said, "Thank you very much."

Kiyoko smiled warmly at them and waved them off, "No need for thanks. It's my job. Oh, and Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi raised her head from the bow in question. "Keep the medicine bottle," Tatsumi's grip on the bottle tightened. "I have a feeling you are going to need it." Kiyoko smiled sadly and turned back to Yori adjusting tiny things here and there in order to make him more cozy.

They all turned to leave and exited the nurse's office to all make their way in the direction of the volleyball gym and regular gym. Masaki split up with them to retrieve his bag from the gym waving goodbye. They waved back.

Ken and Tatsumi entered the volleyball gym and got their bags separating to go into their respective hallways.

The most important classes to be in, is your first period to know if you're in school at all, and your last period so they know where you last were before you left school. If you leave school early for whatever reason, then you must notify the office with a liable reason or excuse such as sickness or a family crisis.

Which is mainly the reason Kiyoko didn't want Tatsumi, Masaki, or Ken to stay with Yori during their last period.

Tatsumi opened the door to her homeroom offering the pass to Manabu-sensei who accepted it. She took her seat in the back and ignored the ramblings of the students in the classroom.

Instead, she remembered the words earlier that she had read that had angered her. Just thinking about it ruffled her nerves.

 _Flashback_

 _Katsumi added in, obnoxiously, "Phew, I thought I was gonna get the number of an old woman for a second there. The things make-up can do for you." He shook his head and patted Shiro's shoulder in thanks. Shiro nodded to him in response glancing back to Yori's form on the bed._

 _Tatsumi stared at the bottle of medicine in her hands intently. She read the tiny words typed across the label of the bottle._

* * *

 **Duloxetine**

 ** _USES_**

 _Treats depression, anxiety, diabetic peripheral neuropathy, fibromyalgia, and chronic muscle or bone pain. This medicine is an SSNRI._

 _Duloxetine is used to treat depression and anxiety. It is also used for pain caused by nerve damage associated with diabetes (diabetic peripheral neuropathy)._

 _Duloxetine is also used to treat fibromyalgia (muscle pain and stiffness) and chronic (long-lasting) pain that is related to muscles and bones._

 _Duloxetine belongs to a group of medicines known as selective serotonin and norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors (SSNRIs). These medicines are thought to work by increasing the activity of chemicals called serotonin and norepinephrine in the brain._

 _This medicine is available only with your doctor's prescription._

 ** _SIDE EFFECTS_**

 ** _Call your doctor right away if you notice any of these side effects:_**

 _Allergic reaction: Itching or hives, swelling in your face or hands, swelling or tingling in your mouth or throat, chest tightness, trouble breathing._

 _Anxiety, restlessness, fever, fast heartbeat, sweating, muscle spasms, diarrhea, seeing or hearing things that are not there_

 _Blistering, peeling, red skin rash  
_ _Confusion, weakness, muscle twitching  
_ _Dark urine or pale stools, nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, stomach pain, yellow skin or eyes  
_ _Decrease in how much or how often you urinate  
_ _Eye pain, vision changes, seeing halos around lights  
_ _Feeling more energetic than usual  
_ _Lightheadedness, dizziness, or fainting  
_ _Unusual moods or behaviors, worsening depression, thoughts about hurting yourself, trouble sleeping  
_ _Unusual bleeding or bruising  
_ _If you notice these less serious side effects, talk with your doctor:  
_ _Decrease in appetite or weight  
_ _Dry mouth, constipation, mild nausea  
_ _Unusual drowsiness, sleepiness, or tiredness  
_ _If you notice other side effects that you think are caused by this medicine, tell your doctor.  
_

 _Call your doctor for medical advice about side effects._

 ** _WARNINGS_**

 _Tell your doctor if you are pregnant or breastfeeding, or if you have kidney disease, liver disease, diabetes, digestion problems, glaucoma, heart disease, high or low blood pressure, or problems with urination. Tell your doctor if you smoke or you have a history of seizures, or drug or alcohol addiction._

 _This medicine may cause the following problems:_

 _Serious liver problems, Serotonin syndrome (more likely when used with certain other medicines), Increased risk of bleeding problems, Serious skin reactions, Low sodium levels in the blood._

 _If you have further questions or side effects to report, call 1-800-9777._

* * *

 _"If you two are not gonna help, you should leave." Ken said glancing worriedly to Tatsumi who remained silent observing the bottle of medicine intently._

 _Tatsumi slowly turned to the two dimwits, and said menacingly, "Get. Out."_

 _Flashback End_

Tatsumi shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and instead she speculated, _so, Yori has anxiety..._

 _*..._40 minutes later_...*_

Tatsumi arrived at the nurse's office after meeting up with Ken and Masaki. She entered the room causing Kiyoko to look up from her paperwork on her desk. She smiled and clapped her hands. "I'm glad you could show up Tatsumi-san. Over here." She beckoned Tatsumi to come to Yori's bedside after pulling the curtains apart to reveal Yori to them.

Once Ken, Masaki, and Tatsumi were seated on stools beside the bed, Kiyoko grabbed two stapled pieces of paper and another sheet of paper and handed them to Tatsumi. Tatsumi received them with a small bow.

"I took the liberty of printing out Yori's address and it just so happens to be the same as Tatsumi's! What a coincidence, am I right?" Kiyoko said laughing. No one else laughed or had smiles on their faces rather a tense silence ensued all around them.

Three reactions occurred at the same time.

Tatsumi's reaction was to quickly look through the papers and look at the address line for the both of them in disbelief and slight fear. She swallowed in shock when she saw the same addresses for both Yori and herself.

 _Crap..._

Masaki's eyes were widened with his mouth agape. _They live in the same apartment complex!? What luck is that?!_

Ken gazed jealously at Yori. _No fair! He gets to live in the same building as Tatsumi...! Now my worthiness as his bodyguard has been decreased by more than half._ Ken's shoulders slumped in depression.

Kiyoko coughed into her palm awkwardly trying to break the taut silence. "U-um, yay? R-right?"

At this, she sustained two menacing glares coming from Ken and Tatsumi and a blank one from Masaki. She raised her hands and eyebrows in surrender.

"A-anyway, I assume Tatsumi is going to take care of Yori! S-so, here's the key for the office and a wheel chair is in the closet over there. Good luck and I hope he feels better! Bye!" Kiyoko grabbed her bag and hastened out of the office waving goodbye and trying not to trip. Once she was out of earshot and eyesight, Tatsumi tore up the stapled papers to shreds in frustration and worry.

 _He lives in the same apartment complex?!_ She gritted her teeth together. _There were plenty of times I forgot to re-wrap my bandages, damn it! What if he saw me?!_

Masaki noticing Tatsumi's state of mood placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Hey, i-it's okay..." _I don't even know why you're frustrated in the first place!_

Tatsumi shook his hand off and rose to a stand. She walked over to a door in the office and opened it. She entered and found the folded wheelchair. She unfolded it and rolled it out of the closet. She closed the closet door and made her way to Yori.

Ken and Masaki helped prop Yori up into a sitting position so they could set him in the wheel chair easier by sliding him off. Once they slid him into the wheel chair, Ken grabbed the fallen slightly wet rag and squeezed the remaining water out into a bowl. Masaki poured the contents of the bowl into a nearby sink.

Tatsumi grabbed a water bottle with its cap that had a black 'y' inscribed onto it. She placed Yori's bag which Masaki had retrieved earlier when he went back to gym class to get his bag on the left handle of the wheelchair. She placed her bag on the right handle.

Then she started to push the wheelchair out of the nurse's office followed by Ken and Masaki who made sure to lock the door. Thankfully maneuvering the wheelchair in between the few straggling students who left later than usual wasn't hard.

 _*..._Kimi Apartment Complex_...*_

"So, what floor is your room on?" Ken asked jumping in place at the prospect of knowing _where Tatsumi actually lives._ Tatsumi gave him a dry look.

"We're going to _Yori's room._ " She corrected sternly.

Masaki just sweat dropped wondering what was wrong with Ken. Ken doesn't usually show this much... affection towards anyone.

Ken pouted but nodded anyway, "Okay, so what's Yori's floor and room number?"

Tatsumi stilled and tried to remember what floor and room number was on the stapled papers she received from Kiyoko-san. After thinking for a while, Tatsumi realized something. "I..." She started.

Ken and Masaki focused their attentions on her. "I..."

Ken leaned towards her in anticipation of her response.

"I..."

"Come on, say it already!" Ken prodded impatient. Masaki nodded along eagerly.

"I forgot," Tatsumi simply said.

Masaki and Ken fell down. "YOU FORGOT!?" Masaki screamed at her attaining passersby's attentions.

Tatsumi nodded. "I looked at the paper but... I tore it apart so..." She let her sentence hang there.

Masaki groaned and Ken blinked stupidly. _Well, I didn't really forget, I just didn't read the paper all the way to the floor and room number part of it. I could forget nothing even if I wanted too._ Tatsumi thought to herself.

"So, I guess we're going to have to go to your room, Tatsumi." Masaki pointed out putting a damp mood on Tatsumi and a happy one on Ken.

"Yay!" Ken exclaimed happily. Tatsumi sighed and replied, "I suppose so." Tatsumi rolled the wheelchair up the stairs with the help of Ken and Masaki all the way to the highest floor which was the 3rd floor. In the Kimi apartment complex, there are three floors with seventy rooms on each floor.

Her room was apartment 143. She slipped her apartment key from her pocket out and inserted it into the keyhole designated for it. After twisting it, Tatsumi heard a click and pulled open the door taking the key along with it. Ken, Masaki, and Tatsumi walked in pushing the wheelchair with Yori in it along the way.

Ken bounced around the quaint little apartment taking in the white painted walls and the tiny swirly designs in the ceiling. The flooring for the living/dining room/kitchen were brown tiles that were spotless and newly implanted or at least that's what the owner of the apartment complex said. Baby blue carpeting plastered Tatsumi's room's floor.

Tatsumi slid out of her black school loafers and deposited her bag on one of the hooks she had nailed into the wall yesterday after school. She took Ken's and Masaki's bag also placing them on two other hooks adjacent to the hook her bag hung on. Her feet glided into warm dark blue fluffy slippers with the first initial 'T' sowed in a lighter brown on the front of the slipper.

These slippers were the last thing she received from her mother before she left Chiba. They were bought from the store; Tatsumi's mother had to sew the few strings of thread into the fronts to form a slightly lopsided looking 'T' for Tatsumi. However, weird they looked, they represented a form of love from her mother that she hadn't felt or saw in a long time.

Tatsumi gratefully accepted the gift and left promptly the next day.

Anyway, since Tatsumi had not been expecting visitors _at all_ , she didn't have any extra slippers lying around for Ken and Masaki to wear so she bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting visitors so I don't have slippers for you to wear."

Ken shook his head and hoisted her bowed form into a straight position, "No, no! I'm grateful that I got to be here at all, _Tatsumi-sama!_ As long... as long as there's no bugs, we're cool." Ken nodded hastily trying but failing not to show his fear as he glanced around wearily for a sign of any creepy crawly creatures that represented his biggest fear. _Not that they needed to know that..._

Masaki sweat dropped at the mention of Ken's weird name for Tatsumi. _Why 'Tatsumi-sama'...?_

It was quite comical because everyone on the volleyball team besides the newest member knew of his innate fear of bugs; tiny and big.

"There are no bugs." Tatsumi reassured him as much as an emotionless face could. He sighed in relief and went back to surveying Tatsumi's home more so not for the decor but for any abnormalities or anything detrimental or dangerous to Tatsumi's health.

Tatsumi glanced in question to Masaki who waved his hands back in forth in a 'I don't mind' gesture. She nodded curtly and opened her room door gaining Ken's attention.

He waded over to Tatsumi's side trying to sneak a peak of her room but to no avail, Tatsumi blocked the view by quickly entering and slamming the door in his face.

Tatsumi glanced around her room and started for the brown nightstand beside her bed. She pulled the top drawer open and grabbed her black wallet. She also changed from her uniform into a black T-shirt and white basketball shorts, re-wrapping her bandages along the way to be secure.

After making sure the basketball shorts covered enough of her feminine leg to be sure that Ken and Masaki wouldn't have reason to suspect she was a girl, Tatsumi walked out of her room. Ken stood in front of her door, waiting like a puppy waits for it's master to come home.

Tatsumi grabbed the paper Kiyoko gave her from her bag to scan its contents.

* * *

 _I usually go to_ Jenny's Pharmacy _or_ Humming For Life _. They both have a variety of medicines and able handed pharmacists who know their medicines._

 _EX-Lynex is the medicine you want to get. I fed him two tablets earlier. You feed one tablet again after a day has gone by and then another after twelve hours. Make sure he drinks warm water or milk._

 _As far as food goes, I think porridge, yogurt, or any easy to swallow/digest foods are okay. Don't feed him anything spicy, too sweet, or fatty foods. Vegetables are good, fruits are, and chicken soup as well. Water, warm milk, tea, or sprite is okay for drinks._

 _When you let him drink, prop his head up first and then let him drink and swallow. With feeding, do the same except make sure he is leaning against something instead and feed him in small amounts every time, giving him time to swallow and digest._

 _If you have anything to ask, call my number, 366-702-3340._

 _If it's an emergency **MAKE SURE TO CALL THE HOSPITAL FIRST!**_

 _-Sincerely, Kiyoko_

* * *

Tatsumi, in her room, had already slipped her phone into her basketball short's pockets so she slipped it out to search for _Jenny's Pharmacy_. After finding a route to it from looking at the map and how close it was, she determined that she would need to take the bus to arrive there.

She stuffed the paper and phone into her pocket and spoke, breaking the content silence, "I'm going to the pharmacy to pick up Yori's medicine-,"

"OOOH! I wanna go, I wanna go!" Ken exclaimed giving puppy dog eyes to Tatsumi. Tatsumi shook her head.

" _You_ take care of Yori, _Masaki and I_ will go to the pharmacy and buy the medicine, _got it_?" Tatsumi stressed the words out. Ken huffed in displeasure but conceded to the verdict giving Masaki a dirty glare. Masaki shrugged and quickly walked out of the apartment to wait for Tatsumi once Ken's glare became darker.

Tatsumi turned around ignoring Ken's pouting and opened the door to follow Masaki. They tread down the stairs swiftly. Once Tatsumi and Masaki reached the bottom of the stairs and out of earshot of the apartment, Tatsumi said, "I chose you to come along with me because I have something to tell you," Tatsumi began, walking comfortably beside Masaki.

Masaki became curious tilting his head in question.

Tatsumi said, with a hint of something heavy in her tone to Masaki, "He takes Duloxetine which is a medicine for anxiety. Yori has anxiety."

Masaki's eyes widened. "Wha-WHAT?" Masaki asked disbelieving. Tatsumi nodded grimly motioning back towards the apartment. "I put it in my bag back at the apartment. I can show it to you when we go back."

Masaki shook his head and bit his lip. _I didn't even know! I mean I knew something was wrong with him... but anxiety? I wasn't expecting that._

Masaki bit his lip in distress and shook his head. _I'm his captain, the one he looks too for reassurance but I... what have I been doing...? Really?_ Masaki sighed now in a damper mood compared to before.

Tatsumi noticed the change but didn't comment on it. Sometimes it was just better not to meddle in other people's feelings... _except when it comes to volleyball._

 _*..._1 hour later_...*_

Tatsumi and Masaki entered apartment number 143 once again with two bags in tow. One had the labeling ' _Jenny's Pharmacy_ ' on it while the other one was from a local and close convenience store.

She handed the bag to Masaki who slipped out two pairs of different colored slippers. One was yellow while the other was brown. Masaki handed the brown pair of slippers to Ken who accepted them and put them on. Masaki did the same.

Tatsumi pulled the EX-Lynex medicine bottle from the pharmacy bag and opened her room door purposely leaving it ajar. She set the medicine on her nightstand and went back into the living area to retrieve a bowl and fill it with warm water, a rag, Yori's water bottle and along the way Yori who was still in the wheelchair.

She heard his heavy breathing and from time to time heard him cough in fraught. With the help of an enthusiastic Ken whom had been wanting to peek in her room, he assisted her in gently placing Yori on her bed. Tatsumi situated Yori under the black comforter on the bed. She tucked him in then proceeded to inundate the rag into the water. She deposited the rag onto Yori's sweaty and red forehead.

Tatsumi turned towards Ken, ushering him out of her room, which caused his perusal of the room to be interrupted. He pouted but complied anyway, flinching when he heard the slam of the bedroom door. Tatsumi rolled her eyes exasperated with his clingy nature.

 _To be honest, he was much better broody and rude_ , Tatsumi thought wistfully.

When Tatsumi turned back to her bed, she was startled when she saw sharp golden eyes staring at her from beneath black bangs that upon closer inspection were light, resembling a dark grey color.

Tatsumi quickly composed herself and stared back neither of them breaking eye contact with each other. Yori numbly sat up adjusting the pillow into a more comfortable position still not breaking eye contact. He pointed to a spot beside him on the bed, saying, "Sit."

Tatsumi stood still to be sure he wasn't pulling her leg, then she bowed slightly, "I hope I didn't wake you,"

" _Sit_." Yori said firmly, impatient.

Tatsumi nodded and sat rather far from Yori on the bed. Both respected each other's boundaries and personal space.

The first question was from Yori, "Where am I?"

"My apartment." Tatsumi simply answered, not bothering to elaborate. Yori nodded and glanced around the room.

Then Yori said, surprising Tatsumi, "How much do you know?"

Tatsumi blinked at the sudden heavy atmosphere in the room. She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I know anything?"

"Your eyes. Your behavior." Yori simply said. Tatsumi remained emotionless until a tiny quirk of her lips caused Yori to back slightly away in shock. When he blinked, it was gone.

 _He's observant, good._

Tatsumi responded, "You have anxiety and before you become all defensive about it, I have proof."She rose from her seat on the bed and went out of the room instructing whoever could cook to cook an easily digestible meal for a sick person. She also rummaged in her bag pulling out a medicine bottle which made Masaki's questioning face soften looking dejected. He solemnly nodded and went about to call someone.

Ken started to ask, "Is Yori awa-,"*SLAM* "-ake." Ken finished sadly, clenching his fist as he fell down an imaginary black hole of depression.

Tatsumi walked up to Yori medicine bottle in hand which effected Yori immensely. He started to shake and shook his head, "No..." He whispered almost brokenly.

Tatsumi didn't give him a pity filled stare or a stare of sadness like Yori expected at all, instead she said, "Don't wallow in your self pity, stupid,"

Yori abruptly stopped shaking. He could tell she wasn't finished in rebuking him. "And don't be afraid either." Tatsumi said with a soft tone of voice.

Yori bit his lip, and looked to be contemplating something in his mind.

 _Should I tell him...?_

Yori replayed the memory, and recently, the dream he had of this one particular moment in his life. The moment that everything changed.

He started to shake again but stuttered out, "I-I want... to... t-t-tell..."

Tatsumi, interpreting his meaning despite his sputtering said, "Go ahead, tell me. Tell me what happened."

Yori took a deep breath and started.

 _Flashback_

 _"Your ligament has been torn in your leg and some of your bone is cracked. You won't be able to play sports or do any physical activity for awhile. I'll write up some prescriptions for you and get you a wheel chair. Remember no moving around until I've checked you up again in a month, alright." The doctor ordered Yori, who nodded numbly white faced._

 _His foster father sat beside him faking concern but Yori was certain he was laughing inside at his inner turmoil. They exited the doctor's room, Goro pushing Yori's wheelchair, a sudden gleeful sick smirk lit up his face. "We're finally outta that stuffy room and now you can't play volleyball again."_

 _Yori desperately wanted to escape. Escape Goro's clutches. But because of who Yori was, Yori would not run away like a coward with his tail in between his legs. That was not an option. After all, if he got put back into the system, there's no guarantee that he'd still be in Tokyo when he would be adopted once again._

 _Yori instead bits his knuckles the salty taste of skin making a much more pleasant distraction then anything else he had to think about._

 _But because Yori's father is cruel, and like the devil, he said this one final thing, a menacing whisper in Yori's ear, "You'll never play volleyball again if you know what's good for you. Volleyball is too great for an amateur like you. Especially you. Besides, if you try to play volleyball again, I'll make sure volleyball disappears from your life... by not only popping every single ball but cutting off your fingers, then your hands, then your..."_

 _Flashback End_

"...then your toes, then your feet, then your-,"

 _"Stop it, Yori."_ Tatsumi said through gritted teeth.

"I, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of playing volleyball again. What, what if I-..." Yori choked back a gasp as his throat tightened up and his body temperature rose along with the redness in his face.

"What if you _what_?" Tatsumi asked, breaking him mid panic attack. Yori didn't think it possible to simply break out of a panic attack by someone's own voice, that is, Tatsumi's voice filled with wrath.

"Nothing is going to happen to you if you play volleyball again. Volleyball is not going to somehow reject you. Volleyball doesn't have that capability. Volleyball is equal in all ways when it comes to who gets to play like children, elders, different religions, and ethnicity,"

"It's something that you stop yourself from doing. You shouldn't fear Goro, you shouldn't fear yourself, or your injury. The only thing you should fear for is the thing stopping you from becoming a better player."

"If you don't play volleyball now... _you'll regret it for the rest of your life_." Tatsumi said, remembering how Hatsumi in this moment. In this case, it was kind of similar between them except Hatsumi embraced everything volleyball despite being on the brink of death and Yori shunned away from it. But compared to Hatsumi who was already to far gone, _Yori still had a chance._

 _A chance to play volleyball._

"My brother died doing what he loved most." Tatsumi began, surprised at herself actually mentioning her brother to Yori.

"He died playing volleyball."

Yori eyes widened as he stared intently at Tatsumi trying to discern her expression. If anything, Tatsumi appeared more withdrawn as the next words she spit out, monotone, "So, play volleyball. Not for my sake but for your sake and that fact that you have a choice. Milk it all for what it's worth."

" ** _...Please._** " Tatsumi whispered. Now the one sounding broken was Tatsumi. It was a rare show of emotion on her part which caused Yori to feel immensely uncomfortable. He didn't pity her but he did feel concern. And guilty.

But would I... could I... play volleyball again?

He stared down at his hands the mood in the room suddenly sour and irritable.

The door opened to allow Shiro entrance who was carrying a tray with a bowl and spoon on it. The bowl was filled with porridge. Previously, Masaki had called the cooking expert Shiro to come over and cook something useful for Yori to eat.

Shiro felt the atmosphere and swiftly deposited the tray onto Yori's lap. Although, hot, Yori quickly purposefully forced his attention on the meal shoving his spoon into the porridge and jamming it into his mouth violently.

He coughed but swallowed anyway. It burned its way down his throat scorching a path down into his belly.

 _Sometimes making a choice is harder than doing that choice,_ Yori decided, thinking to himself as he mercilessly shoveled food into his mouth, lower lip quivering slightly.

 _Being burned_ , in Yori's opinion, _is better than showing weakness_. In a way, Yori showed his weakness to Tatsumi in being afraid to play volleyball.

And also by crying tears in front of her.

By crying tears of sadness. Of self pity. Of pain. Of relief. Of regret. Of remorse.

Of happiness, too.

Because he did have a choice and he chose, "Okay, I'll play... I'll play..."

* * *

So, yes, I'm a goddamned disgrace to writers on fanfic... I've abandoned one story and take hella long to upload the other one *sigh* Anyway, enjoy. I hope this made you cry or get watery eyes or... I don't know, feel sad?

Also thanks to my reviewers, new followers, and favoriters again!

 **metasalmhove: Hi! Yep, I know the feeling. I hate reading a chapter and seeing the 'to be continued' sign but alas I'm a hypocrite (and lazy.) Yay, glad you love it! No, you're not greedy and shameless more like a dedicated reviewer who loves my story probably more than I do. I'm glad you like the new characters, lol, I was so nervous in introducing new characters and stuff. Yep, all good things come to those who wait *double winks* Tsudere and a-hole indeed my friend. Yep, yep, I'm not confirming anything but you are on the right track with thinking like that about Akemi! Definitely in the harem although, it's gonna take a few chapters for him to be fully immersed (yes, immersed) in Tatsumi as much as Ken. Yep, Ken as a bodyguard is a definite yes. He's like a bulldog protecting Tatsumi and a poodle interacting with Tatsumi (especially in this chapter) AND MASAKI TOO! CAN'T LEAVE THE NICE GUY OUT! Nope, not everything in this world is all sparkles and rainbows, there is always a dark side to someone or something out there no acceptations (wow, this became deep real quick) Shiro is an asshole who always likes to plan out every aspect of his life, if things don't go his way he becomes excited (in a very very VERY perverse sense) anyway, Shiro is stubborn and doesn't like the fact that a 'nobody' comes waltzing in like he owns the place arranging his chess pieces in a way that is unsuitable to him and winning (god, he sounds like a bastard.) Sorry I didn't answer it in this chapter but I promise to answer in the next chapter more about Katsumi and his problems. Indonesian, wow, that's amazing. It's always so cool to know another language other than English. I'm learning Spanish right now so I was curious. And YOU ARE NOT SHAMELESS. You should see me. First time I posted a story, I was so nervous checking every hour to see if anyone roasted my story or flamed me (thankfully anyone didn't) Protected and happy is an accurate description of my characters that I've never thought of before but I like it a lot! And yes, of course if I do maybe make a friend in my story, it is going to be female. Are you kidding me? You could have written 2,000 words worth long of words for a review and I wouldn't flinch. I have read 120,000 plus words in stories before and 600 pages plus on a book. I LOVE READING SO FREAKING MUCH. (especially your reviews!) Thank you so much for reviewing so quickly and again sorry for taking so long but I try my best and giving excuses is all I'm good for so I might as well just apologize for my lateness instead.**

Also, any typos, errors, or constructive criticism are welcome! I strive to improve my writing and story for YOU GUYS!

Now the **character** for today **is** :

 **Name** : _Toshiyuki Yori_

 **Age** : _18_

 **DOB** : _August 29th_

 **Height** : _5'8_

 **Weight** : _144 lbs_

 **Have you played before?**

 _Yes._

 **If yes, what was your previous position?**

 _Setter._

 **What was your previous junior high?**

 _Aka Junior High_

 **Why do you want to play?**

 _Because, playing is beneficial to my pleasure and I've been playing all of my life._

 **Any Talents we should know about?**

 _I'm probably an asset you'll need in the future._

So, that is all for today! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as I can!

Follow, review, and favorite!

Goodbye for now!


	6. 5: Operation FOWWWK

Hello, everyone! This is the fifth chapter of _For My Dream!_ This story is a **REVERSE HAREM** , **MULTI-PAIRS** , **MULTI-COUPLE** (however you want to say it) story. That means the main character is going to have multiple people who like her. Also, this is going to be mostly _action/sports_ related in the beginning but gradually go into _romance_. If you **DON'T LIKE** these types of stories, I suggest you **click away now**.

Summary: Kou Tatsumi is a 1st year in Tsuneo High school. Her twin brother Kou Hatsumi died, so now she makes it her dream, her duty, to fulfill his dream of becoming the best volleyball player in the world. Tatsumi is a girl but can't possibly beat the strongest players like her brother could because he's a boy. So, she dresses as a boy. Guess life couldn't get any more hard for her, could it? **Wrong**. Teams from all over Japan center around her and for some reason, some of them are attracted to her! _What to do?!_ "Why is he so cute?!" "Small... wonder if you're small down there, too?" "I didn't notice you before... why is a girl here?" "I'm not gay, so why is my heart beating so fast... for... _for that chibi!_ "

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Haikyu and I never will.

And without further ado, let's commence with the chapter!

* * *

 _For My Dream!_

 **5**

 _Operation FOWWWK_

* * *

 _"You can never expect to **succeed,** if you only put in work on the days you **feel like it**."_

* * *

Author's POV

 _*..._Volleyball Gym_...*_

The air was tense as everyone stood in the middle of the gym. Ken glanced between Tatsumi and Yori suspiciously. _They had a long conversation yesterday..._ Ken thought, glaring at Yori. _What were they talking about? I wanna know... I wanna know..._ He silently chanted to himself.

Standing beside Ken on his right was Masaki who appeared to be lifeless staring into space. Beside Masaki was Shiro who was picking his nails nonchalantly and beside Shiro was Yori. On Ken's left was Tatsumi who kept avoiding looking near Yori who was beside her; Yori did the same.

Shiro cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. The atmosphere eased up a bit but Shiro being Shiro made the atmosphere even worse than before by saying, "I won't accept Tatsumi in the volleyball club just yet," Ken growled in anger whilst Masaki rolled his eyes at him.

Masaki knew that Tatsumi _could_ and _would_ be part of the volleyball club, if he had anything to say about it. _With his strength, Tatsumi could definitely do it._ Masaki thought. However, he wasn't worried much about _that_ as he was about her accepting Shiro's tests _and passing them_ to get into the club officially.

Yori appeared to want to say something to Shiro but held himself back, instead choosing to scoff and sneakily glance towards Tatsumi to perceive her reaction. Tatsumi remained stone-faced. She knew Shiro had something else to say.

Shiro's eyes caught hers, both not blinking once, even when Shiro said, "but, I'm willing to fully accept Tatsumi in the volleyball club if she convinces that rich brat Katsumi to come back." At this, he smirked evilly.

Ken's mouth opened in protest, "WHAT?! No, no way! I don't want Tatsumi talking to that pervert-!"

Everyone's eyes turned on him, four raised eyebrows greeting him as if asking ' _pervert? did you look in the mirror this morning? freaking hypocrite._ ' Ken's mouth immediately shut as he blushed coyly and looked away from them. All shaking their head, Masaki, Shiro, and Yori wondered what Tatsumi's response would be.

"Alright, that's fair. What class does he have?" Tatsumi conceded.

Shiro held a hand up. "Hold on a moment, I'm not finished. It'd be too easy for you to just convince him. I have a time limit." He held up three fingers. "You have three days. Do with your time what you will but by Friday, at 6:00 PM, you must have him dressed in his volleyball uniform in this gym." He reached into his bag and pulled out a grey jersey, grey volleyball shorts, and worn down volleyball shoes completely white with a few purple accents.

He threw them to Tatsumi who caught them easily. As she examined the uniform, she heard Ken mumbling indignantly. "Until then, you are not allowed to talk to Yori, Ken, Masaki, or me for help."

Yori followed the mumbling Ken, who was being pulled by Masaki, out of the door but not without baring his teeth at Shiro like a cat and clenching his fists. Yori now held a soft spot for Tatsumi and liked her more than he did any other person. She caused him to be calm in most cases and not... _all shaky_ with thoughts of how others thought of him.

Ken, of course, went out pulled by Masaki who gave her an encouraging look. Once those three exited, Shiro was still in the gym. And like always, Tatsumi remained emotionless.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get a reaction, he turned away from her walking a few steps forward to the doorway, "Class 3-7." Then he was gone.

Tatsumi tilted her head.

 _He's definitely going to be a handful in the future_ , Tatsumi thought. _Hopefully, that doesn't hinder me._

 _*..._September 3rd_...*_

Tatsumi sat up from bed taking with her an extra spiky head. She did her usual routine, stopping at the door when she saw Ken and Masaki's slippers they left here yesterday. _Should she give them back or... nah, they may come over again... hopefully not._ Tatsumi decided in her head. She stored the slippers in a closet near the door.

She exited the building and was surprised to see Yori pacing back and forth in front of her door as if in turmoil. He stopped abruptly and glanced sharply to her. He studied her then turned around walking slowly to the stairs.

After, confirming yesterday that Yori would be playing volleyball again, and that he was better from his fever, Ken retrieved a change of clothes from Yori's apartment which turned out to be on the second floor, room number 103. Then Masaki, Yori, Tatsumi, and Ken all had walked back to school and opened the gates, of which, Shiro mysteriously had the keys for.

They all had met in the gym and discussed Tatsumi's entrance to the volleyball club, or really, Shiro had discussed her entrance to the volleyball club even though he was not the captain. Now her 'test' consisted of convincing Katsumi to play again in the Volleyball club by 6:00 PM in the school's volleyball gym on Friday.

Tatsumi mulled over what her strategy could be to convince the rich Katsumi back. _First, identify the problem._ He doesn't want to play volleyball anymore. Second, identify why that problem was caused.

 _...That, I, have to find out._ Tatsumi thought as she glanced at the slow walking Yori.

After the slightly intimate moment, according to Yori and Tatsumi's logic, Tatsumi and Yori were extremely uncomfortable with each other; although, Yori held a strange attachment to Tatsumi, going as far as to wait for her to come out of her apartment and walk with her to school.

Yori's usual routine of school included waking up extra early so that when he arrived at school, he wouldn't worry about interacting with any of the volleyball members or other students at school. Now, however, he waited for Tatsumi so he could walk with her to school.

Tatsumi walked with him, noticing his gait on the stairs start to slow to wait for her to walk by his side. _Thankfully, unlike Ken, Yori is quiet._

 _If there had been another Ken..._ Tatsumi shuddered.

On record time, Tatsumi and Yori arrived at school, stopping by the nurse's office to reassure her everything was fine with Yori and to give back the anxiety medicine that Yori refrained from touching, much less looking at.

After that was done, Yori walked with Tatsumi to her classroom sticking close to her side due to the amount of students filtering in and out of the hallways; loud, laughing, and clowning around was not something Yori enjoyed _nor_ usually saw in the morning.

He preferred his mornings quiet but, for some reason, Yori had wanted to be near Tatsumi. _I not only feel more comfortable around him but relaxed too._ Yori pushed those thoughts away as he waved to Tatsumi standing in front of her classroom. He made sure to memorize the class number so he could find it again.

 _Only to find him if he ever skips practice... or slacks... or leaves..._ Yori convinced himself. _It's definitely not because he wants... to be near him. Nothing like that. That's absurd._

 _*..._A few hours later_...*_

The final bell ending school had just rang, causing a horde of tired students to tumble out of their classrooms and walk, ride the bus, or bike home.

Only students who had something else to do, like the student council or Tatsumi for example, stayed after school. Tatsumi stood at the lip of the gate watching and scanning the crowds of students exiting the school. She was looking for something, or rather _someone._ Namely Katsumi. She had not found time to find Katsumi's classroom during school, so, now she waited outside of the school gates for him.

He was exceptionally tall compared to the other students so finding him shouldn't be as hard as it looks... yet, _it is_ as hard as it looks. With Tatsumi's short height, and Shiro leering and laughing at her from the sidelines just a few feet away, Tatsumi couldn't help but become more frustrated as each second passed by.

Finally, after thirty minutes or so, Katsumi came striding outside with two girls; one hanging onto his left arm and the other hanging onto his right. They both looked fake with dyed hair and too big lumpy looking chests to look real, but it seemed Katsumi was just fine with that if he got a view of their cleavage.

Somehow, Tatsumi was not all that surprised. If Shiro gave this 'Katsumi' as a test for her to enter the volleyball team, he obviously did it for a reason. Shiro, no matter how sadistic he is, doesn't mean he can't use his head when he wants too. In fact, he may be the smartest member on the team.

When Katsumi didn't notice her, instead, walking past her, she sighed and thought, _I thought as much._

She speed walked in front of Katsumi crossing her arms and giving the two bimbos a glance. When they caught sight of her eyes, they shrieked and ran away short skirts leaving nothing to the imagination which Katsumi didn't fail to absorb in his sights. He glanced to Tatsumi and groaned.

"Oh, please, don't tell me Sadiro sent you?" Katsumi said rubbing his forehead and thinking longingly of tons of girls.

"Sadiro?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. Katsumi nodded in response scrutinizing the boy more closely.

Yesterday, when he had gotten a glimpse of Tatsumi, all he could really note about him was his sad excuse for height and piercing blue dragon like eyes. The boy didn't look much like a boy to Katsumi at all despite the unruly spiky hair and absence of a round chest. His build was less then average and being in pants didn't suit him all that well.

Dodging the question, Katsumi instead said, "You know, you'd look better in a skirt."

Tatsumi's face became even more blank and guarded then before as her raised eyebrow quickly lowered.

A roar of laughter a few meters behind the both of them inside the school, greeted their ears. Katsumi and Tatsumi could tell it was Shiro.

Tatsumi blinked a few times and retorted, "You'd look better without chest implanted girls with too many injections everywhere hanging onto each arm, and in a volleyball uniform." Tatsumi dug into her bag and pulled out a large grey volleyball uniform with the number 7 on it.

She gave him a blank stare when he stilled observing the uniform warily. "Hmm..." He grabbed the uniform from Tatsumi's hands and thought about it for a few seconds. He deliberately let it slide out of his hands and onto the dirty ground beneath him, stepping on it to move forward. "No."

Tatsumi picked the now dirty uniform up and tried to dust the dirt and other particles from it off. "Why don't you want to be part of the volleyball club anymore?"

"Because I have better things to do and besides why would I do something as boring and time consuming as volleyball?" He scoffed and sauntered off leaving Tatsumi to stand there alone in the deafening silence.

She looked back at the uniform a tear in it from the rough treatment it was given.

 _Getting through to him is going to be harder than it seems. It's not that he doesn't have the like for volleyball... he has no motivation for it. While the others lacked confidence, he lacks motivation and that may be even harder than sparking confidence._ Tatsumi thought to herself, biting her fingernails.

 _Now that you realized the reason for his problem, what will you do Tatsumi?_ Shiro asked himself silently.

Then she turned around and jogged up to Katsumi falling into step behind him. For the first few minutes, Katsumi kept walking ignoring Tatsumi all together. After about maybe fifteen minutes, Katsumi said, still walking leisurely like he owned the place, "Are you going to keep following me? I mean I get it. I'm _really hot_ , but I don't swing that way."

Tatsumi replied, "I know you don't swing that way... and...," Tatsumi paused, reluctantly admitting this. She didn't like girls... but she wasn't interested in boys either. "neither do I." But alas, in order to retain her appearance as a boy, she would need to be as boy like as she could. _And boys liked girls, right? Well, at least, some of them did._

Katsumi just snorted and shook his head.

After thirty minutes passed, Tatsumi realized they were still in the area of the school, near all of the fast food places, thrift shops, and convenience stores. She sped her walk up and grabbed onto the sleeve of Katsumi's uniform stopping him in the process.

Katsumi rolled his eyes and turned his head towards her, "Yeeees?" He drawled out lazily, yawning and discreetly brushing her hand away.

"You're not going to your house... on purpose." Tatsumi stated.

Katsumi gazed at her with a raised eyebrow, "Already third base? Damn." He snorted. "And, besides, I have the right to _not_ let _a random stranger_ know where _I_ live." He emphasized.

"Yes, but I need to be near you so I can figure out what's with you missing practice." Tatsumi spoke truthfully.

Katsumi snorted. "Waah, you really don't know anything do you? One, you can't just waltz in my house unless I allow you too, or my parents. Two, my siblings hate everyone but themselves and their money so it's impossible to be let in by them,"

Katsumi turned his head forwards and started again to walk but with a faster gait than before, " _Three, I **quit** volleyball, not stopped going to practice._ " He finished coldly.

At first, Tatsumi wanted to go after Katsumi but decided not too. _I'm going to have to research his family a bit before I do that._ Tatsumi thought.

She turned around and jogged away but before she was out of earshot, she shouted, "My name is Tatsumi by the way!"

 _*..._Kimi Apartment Complex_...*_

Tatsumi's POV

I entered my apartment shrugging off my bag and hooking it to the wall, slipping my shoes off, and my slippers on. I tapped through my apartment to my room and entered, opening my nightstand's drawer and pulling out a phone book.

I flipped through it and realized I didn't know Katsumi's last name. I pulled my phone from my school blazer's pocket and dialed Masaki. He answered on the third ring. Actually, Shiro answered on the third ring. "Why do you have Masaki's phone?" Was my first greeting into the phone. It may have been rude, _however, I did have a time limit. I was planning on_ not _failing... after all, what was the point for all of this if I did? More importantly, this is for Hatsumi._

I heard a click likely from Shiro's tongue against the roof of his mouth, and he responded, "Aah, aah, you shouldn't accuse your elder of stealing. And plus, I did say _no getting help_ from any of the volleyball members, so why did you call? Didn't think you were this petty," He snickered, "or could this be your true self, perhaps?"

I ignored his taunting and instead asked, "What's Katsumi's last name?"

"Hmm, I wonder... oops, seems I have forgotten somehow, sorry." Then there was a beep indicating the call had ended.

I pulled the phone from my ear and stared at it in a tense silence for a few seconds, sighed, and decided to look in the phone book for Katsumi's name instead. I started to flip through the book and call all of the names I saw with Katsumi's in it. After an hour of calling I took a fifteen minute break to relax my fingers. I placed my chin in my palm.

 _Hmm, what about Katsumi differentiates him from other Katsumi's that could help my search..._ I thought about our conversation so far and repeated all of his responses in my head, the ones about his family giving me the most clues.

 _"Waah, you really don't know anything do you? One, you can't just waltz in my house unless I allow you too, or my parents. Two, my siblings hate everyone but themselves and their money so it's impossible to be let in by them,_ "

The phrase 'their money' made me think that they have a lot of money. So, I pulled my bus pass from my pocket and walked out of my apartment complex. In just twenty minutes, I arrived at my destination. _The Library._

 _Note to self, buy a computer ASAP._

I walked through the white painted double doors into the extremely big _Tokyo Prefecture Library,_ marveling at the huge size of it. I was greeted at the door by a lady who bowed, dressed in the layout colors of the library which were green, white, and black.

"Welcome to _Tokyo Prefecture Library_. Thank you for choosing our library. If you'd like for help or have any questions, ask me," She pointed to her name tag, "Yoko-san." She bowed once more and greeted more patrons.

When I turned my head to survey the surroundings inside of the building, I noticed a large desk with four employees on computers helping patrons and guests either to find a book or to answer other questions. To the left of the desk, was the children's area with bookshelves filled to the brim of translated American books like Dr. Seuss and other fairy tale books. The area was also littered with toys, mini houses for children to enjoy crawling in and, a table with coloring pencils and books for the use of children who were bored.

To the right of the desk, were more bookshelves with labels indicating what genre they were or if they were for research like History, or science. That area was noticeably bigger with rows and rows of metal bookshelves and wooden tables being used by college students to study on.

Above the wooden desk, was a decent map with directions on where to go. On the children's side, there were the bathrooms, on the adult side there were other doors leading to sections of the library that pertain to the subject matter more deeply such as the History of Japan, or History of Tokyo, or Sciences of the Human Brain and More, or even little rooms dedicating to reading books in silence and further seclusion.

There was also eight machines used to self checkout your books instead of going over to the employees stationed at the desk.

Behind the circle shaped wooden desk is a stair case that led up the second floor. I could tell from the map that the second floor had what I was looking for. The computer section I could use to search up the name Katsumi. I'm sure something will show up on it. _If his family is actually rich that is._

I ambled up the stairs and dodged the incoming people going down. After I reached the second floor, I walked and found the computer section. A thin wall of chestnut colored wood separated the computer from each other on the table for the privacy of the user. I sat in an empty chair in the middle and searched up Katsumi. To my surprise, many sources popped up including news reports.

I clicked images and three or four different woman and men showed up one of which being the actual Katsumi I was looking for. I stared and clicked on it, a grey square popping up with a picture in the middle of it. The picture showed Katsumi with a red and white colored jersey and shorts. The picture was taken while Katsumi was in mid-air, jumping.

A blinding glare bounced off his sweat lined arms and forehead. His arm was stretched outwards just a few inches in front of the volleyball. His smile lines were deeply wrinkled due to his wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. His cheeks were red and his pupils were dilated. He somehow looked younger and more full of energy then now.

For some reason, this struck a cord in me. An emotion of which I haven't felt of this depth in a long time. I felt remorse. Here Katsumi looked a little older than him... _then Hatsumi._

I imagined Hatsumi jumping in that position with a wide smile on his face, and despite his dark blue eyes, the brightest bluest eyes I have ever seen. Instead of having dark blue eyes, Katsumi had purple colored eyes with light purple hair.

I shook myself of those feelings and stilled myself. After what felt like hours, I finally focused back on the task at hand.

I clicked on other pictures of him and found his full name to be Madoka Katsumi.

I clicked on the search bar and typed his full name in. A small profile summary of himself showed up beside it.

A few words caught my attention; fourth son of _Madoka Music Enterprises_.

I clicked on his Wiki profile and scanned the contents getting more curious as I processed each word. _What... in the world?_ His family owns _Madoka Music Enterprises_ which produces various name brand instruments, creates new instruments, and has a secure place in worldwide selling of these instruments. Their family is known as the tenth richest person in Tokyo.

My eyes were wide with wonder as I asked myself, _why would Katsumi play volleyball... if his family majors in the arts of music? Why... play volleyball when he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth? Shouldn't he be specializing in music?_

I recalled Katsumi's words from earlier.

 _"Waah, you really don't know anything do you? One, you can't just waltz in my house unless I allow you too, or my parents. Two, my siblings hate everyone but themselves and their money so it's impossible to be let in by them,_ "

 _Could it be... could he have been... no... I don't think so, at least with his attitude... I'm going to have to gather evidence for this suspicion of mine._

I stood up from the computer, exited all of my research, and pulled my phone out. I went outside of the library and called the number from the computer screen I saw earlier. Finally, someone answered.

"Hello, and thank you for calling _Madoka Music Enterprises_. How may I help you?" A smooth, feminine, non-stuttering voice answered from within the depths of my phone.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Hi, I'm from," I glanced at a nearby news' station building, " _Aka News Station_ , a reporter to be exact."

I heard silence from the other line, then a gushing happy, voice responded, "Oh, yes, what is your name? Do you already have an appointment?"

Apparently, _Madoka Music Enterprises_ loved being in the spotlight, AKA interviewed/publicity, or so I gathered from a glance at an article that I found as I was scrolling through the results on the library's computer.

This was risky but doable. Especially with... _my connections._

"My name is... Yoko Tatsuri. I haven't made an appointment but I would like too. I'm doing two things; one is filming the daily lives of the Madoka family and making a short film from it, the other is... filming them in their natural element... the Sekai No Hana Ball, or Flower of the World Ball, and providing commentary on it. I'd like to gain permission from... the chairman to do so." I quickly lied glancing left and right of myself to make sure no one accidentally heard me.

"Of course; do you have any specific times you would like to meet with Mr. Madoka to negotiate?" The voice on the other end supplied to me sounding crystal sweet and unsuspecting.

"Eight o'clock AM, tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I need your identification and proof that you are actually part of _Aka News._ " She informed me. I bit my lip and responded, "How about tomorrow at seven forty-five AM?"

"Alright, come by tomorrow and we'll see about it. However, I am going to have to move your appointment to Friday, alright?"

I bit my lip harder and answered, "Yes, of course. Goodbye."

"Have a good night!"

"You, too." I replied gruffly. I tapped the red end call button and shoved my phone into my pockets. _I'm limited on time..._ I pulled my phone out again and called a new phone number that I memorized by heart but never put into my phone as a permanent contact.

"Hello, Hime? Yeah... sorry... of course... I need your help... you will? Thanks. I live in Kimi Apartment Complex... the address is 1886 Lotus Drive. Can you come by tomorrow by seven AM? Yeah, I know it's early but I really need your help. You've been in the Reporters' club before, right? Yes, the thing is..." I started to explain to my other 'valuable secret weapon' what had happened so far and what I needed her help with.

 _*..._September 4th/Thursday_...*_

I waited for Hime outside _Tokyo Subway Station_. After tapping my feet on the marble flooring fifty-six times, Hime strolled out of the subway train in all of her off the shoulder sparkly purple top which showed a slight amount of stomach and hot pink skirt with thigh high dark purple stockings and light pink ballerina flats. Her light green almost blonde head of hair sparkled from the little pieces of glitter dotting it. Her eyes were large with brown irises. Mascara coated her lashes and pink sparkly lip gloss rested on her lips.

I shivered at her obnoxious choice of outfit.

She tilted her head at me and smiled largely, looking me up and down, "Wow, wow~ You actually pull off the boy look, makes me wanna go lesbian!" She raised her eyebrows repeatedly in a sarcastic fashion.

As always, I ignored her and instead beckoned her to follow me. She immediately did and said, "Hey, aren't you missing school because of this?"

"Yes, but I have a time limit. Did you bring what I wanted?" I retorted with a question.

"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't , would I?" Hime reminded me as she slung her bag into my view which was adorned with barbie doll and makeup pictures.

Himegawa Miki, or Hime, as she liked to be called, asked, "So, what is it like being a boy?" She motioned to her chest area.

I shrugged not bothering to answer. For some odd reason, she still seemed to understand that it wasn't comfortable nor uncomfortable for me to restrain my breasts despite my blank expression and body language. That is mainly what allowed us to become friends. Her perception, clear state of mind, and intelligence rooted us together. She knew _when_ and _when_ _not_ to ask questions, what to do in bad situations, and held a calm visage in sticky situations.

Her hobbies are _not limited at all;_ she likes sports, she likes makeup, she likes everything. There is not one thing or person that I know, that she doesn't like. Her hobbies even stretch slightly to the dark side, what with one of them being fabrication, falsification, forgery and lying. Which is exactly what she's going to be doing today.

As quoted by Hime, once before, _"Who knows? Someday, this stuff might come in handy."_

I didn't know exactly how much of that was an excuse, at that time, but now I see that it did indeed become handy. I'm doing the wrong thing for the right reason. _Or at least, I believe that's what Hime would say._

If I were to sum Hime up in one word, it'd be; enigma.

 _But that's what I like about her... she's not normal... we're both alike in that._

When we arrive at my apartment, I usher her in and close the door behind me. "So, when's the appointment?"

"Friday, eight o'clock AM." I said.

Hime nodded and inspected my living quarters, "Nice cozy place you got here, how much?"

"Seven hundred and fifty a month."

"Hmm... how you paying?" At this, she glanced at me in question.

I shrugged. "I saved up before hand so I'm set for the next four years or so."

She nodded in understanding then stood up straight. "Alright, shall we?" She grinned mischievously. I nodded my consent. She pulled out a women's business outfit complete with a white button up blouse, a deep wine red blazer with a matching pencil skirt, white pantie-hoes, and two inch black heels.

Hime pointed to the heels, and her grin widened, "These should be easy to walk in." She also brought out other items such as fake glasses, a lanyard with Yoko Tatsuri scrawled across the top and _Aka News Station_ across the bottom, a fake ID saying I was twenty-three years old and a photo shopped picture of me with fake glasses, wearing brown colored circle lenses, and a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't disappoint, do you? In fact, I'd say you excel at criminal acts."

"Honey, the only thing coming out of your soon lipsticked mouth should be 'thank you.'"

"..."

"What?"

Hime grinned and winked pulling out another item from her bag, a red lipstick. I cringed away from it.

 _*..._September 5th/Friday_...*_

I entered _Madoka Music Enterprises_ , with a click from my heels following me. Thankfully, other women wore heels, too; if fact, they wore bigger heels than I, so, I didn't need to worry about drawing attention to myself. I found the main desk and showed my fake ID and reporter lanyard. The lady at the front desk recognized my voice as I did to hers.

"Oh, you are the reporter from yesterday, right?" The lady whom I talked to yesterday in this very spot asked. Yesterday, after having talked with Hime and informing her further of my plan, I was sent off to this very place to show the lady I had talked to on the phone yesterday, Takanaga Atsuko, that I was indeed a reporter from _Aka News Station. Actually not, but she doesn't know that._

I nodded and she motioned for me to follow her. I did as she asked. We entered an elevator and rose up the floors to the final floor, the twenty-third floor. We exited the elevator and strode down the long hallway that lead to the CEO's Office. Plated in, likely, _real gold_ , were the words: Chairman Madoka Takayuki. She knocked on the door and a gruff, "Come in," answered.

She opened the door, bowed to Chairman Madoka and me, and left. "You're the reporter." Chairman Madoka stated.

I bowed and nodded, raising my hand to grasp his in a firm handshake. Hime and I had all of yesterday to practice what reporters' do when greeting someone, how they went about it, what was expected of them,' and all of the like. A black handbag, in which stored more forged documents to prove who I was pretending to be (in case they became suspicious), an extra microphone in case the one I have on right now connected to Hime's microphone breaks or gets discovered, and makeup wipes, my regular clothes, and chest bindings if the need to escape occurs.

Hanging around my neck was not only the lanyard but a camera as well. Chairman Madoka gestured to the chair in front of him, and with a raised brow, asked, "You are the only one here, no camera crew?"

Adjusting the wig which consisted of light brown shoulder length hair, I responded in the most reporter like voice I could, mirroring the words coming from the microphone in my ear, "What I intend to do is, _intimate,_ and doesn't require much. I assure you that the films I want to produce are going to be short, non-time consuming, and won't disrupt you work."

I sat down.

As always, when lying, I felt that, attached to my fake smile, was a _huge_ sign flashing bright neon colors reading, 'I AM A BIG FAT LIAR.'

I smoothed the wig's hair down and patted my right ear in which the communication device rested. Close by, outside, Hime sat on a bench and talked into the microphone to give me directions. Originally the microphone wasn't part of the plan, as I planned this to be a smooth and small operation. However, when Hime is involved nothing ever quite becomes smooth or small.

She had to over exaggerate everything including the documents (which I'm not entirely mad at, they could come in handy) and the microphone. She could hear the voice of the chairman and told me to repeat exactly her words in response to his. As the chairman interrogated me, the time seemed to crawl by like a snail's pace.

The office fitted and matched with Chairman Madoka; he was wearing a black suit, tie, and dress pants with a white button up shirt underneath. His black dress shoes gleamed against the fluorescent lights.

His grey eyes were calculating, as if I was an experiment he was observing in a laboratory, _but, what could I expect from a millionaire Chairman?_ His black slightly balding hair was slicked back with gel and his frown lines became pronounced as he said, in response to my detailed explanation of what I wanted to film, and smiled a fake smile, "Why, yes, of course, you can film us in our natural lives."

I highly doubt he meant any of what he said. Likely thing is, is that he probably wanted to... _what's the word..._ ah, _publicize_ himself and put in some endorsement in for himself so that he could sell his products better. He probably didn't like anything of what I was saying but went along with it just for publicity.

He rose from his seat. "If you will, follow me, please."

"Of course, Chairman Madoka." I followed him out of his office. As we passed his secretary, he told him to clear his schedule for the rest of the day. I quickly intervened. "This documentary mainly focuses on your children and their lives. What they are doing to contribute to the company and the like. Your job would be just to provide commentary on each of your children." I smiled a saccharine sweet smile in return to his tight smile. "So, you don't have to clear your schedule at all. I can film your parts later." I reassured him.

He looked uncertain and uncomfortable, but nodded anyway. "Well... alright then. I'll call my chauffeur to take you to my abode. Mrs. Helen, my head maid, should guide you on a tour through the entire house and I'll make sure all of my children are there." He waved goodbye and wished me well. "Call me as soon as you're done." He told me.

I answered, "Of course, Chairman Madoka." I received a piece of paper with his personal number on it from his secretary, who by his name tag, went by Jorge. "Thank you, Jorge." I told him. Jorge nodded with a small smile and blush on his face, bowing and waving as I waved at him in return. I stuffed the piece of paper in my bag when I entered the elevator. Wary of cameras, I waited until I was outside to ask Hime info on Chairman Madoka's 'missing' wife.

I spoke into the microphone. "Can you get info on Chairman Madoka's wife? He didn't mention her and even news feeds haven't given me any information on her."

"Already one step ahead of you." _Now, this, is what I like about Hime._ Always thinking ahead and getting strategies out of that tiny brain of hers.

"Mikayla Wentworth was an American heiress to a business which funds scholarships for people with exceptional musical talent all over the world in exchange for them to be employed at their musical concert firm as a musician. Their company started going downhill after many failed attempts of the people they funded for scholarships staying in college and being employed at their firm. So, therefore, Mikayla's father, Henry, arranged a marriage with the quickly rising _Madoka Music Enterprises_ first heir and son: Koichi Madoka. They got married and had four children. All boys. She was very beautiful from what I could see." Hime finished with an exhale sounding proud of herself. _As she should be._

"What do you mean 'was'?" I asked Hime. There was silence until she answered, "She died from a disease one year ago."

I thought for a minute. _One year ago...!_ "Do you have the exact date for her death?" I grabbed a notepad from my bag and wrote down what she told me.

"And what was... this disease?" I felt sick just thinking about it. Losing your mom to something like this. Losing any of your close family would be devastating. I suppressed my memories of Hatsumi down as I tried to focus on the information being relayed to me.

"She was diagnosed with variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease or vCJD for short at forty-seven years old. It is believed to be caused by eating meat from cattle affected by 'mad cow disease.' Symptoms may involve memory problems and changing in thinking, reasoning, personality or behavior. Depression and agitation can also be early symptoms. Symptoms progress rapidly with death occurring in approximately one year. Mikayla never reached... forty-eight." Hime informed me solemnly.

I sighed and said into the microphone, "Okay. Can you get me the address of her burial?"

"...Okay, give me a minute."

"Alright," Hime conceded. "got it. Its buried on top of a hill on the outskirts of Tokyo about sixteen miles from where you are right now. It's called Chap Hill, near the road named Red Forest Drive."

"Alright... how did you get this information?" I asked curiously.

Hime laughed. "Trust me, you _don't_ wanna know."

 _*..._Madoka Mansion_...*_

I couldn't help myself but to stare at the colossal giant of a house. It resembled something out of a fairy tale and I could easily count four floors in this mansion. Surrounding the house was lush green grass and a gate that sealed it in along with the seemingly fairy tale like thing. The gates were opened automatically by an electric system I held no knowledge of.

Mrs. Helen the maid, with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, greeted me at the entrance after I had walked along the beige colored marble walkway. The entrance doors were deep brown double doors probably made from mahogany. The golden handles added even more brightness to the place as everything else, the color of the mansion inside and out, the framing and curtains of the large windows, the smooth marble flooring, the ceiling and walls, and the counters of the kitchen were all light colors with different shades of beige, brown, white, and a few splashes of black here and there decorated on it.

Mrs. Helen showed me around everywhere and left me to my business of beginning the interviews in the dinning room where a long table that could seat twenty people sat at. I informed her to fetch one of Chairman Madoka's sons, as I had learned by her chatter, was the first son, Seichi Madoka.

In entered a black haired male who looked exactly like Chairman Madoka except slightly taller and younger looking. He had the same grey eyes and build as the chairman and even the one dimple he possessed remained similar to his father. He smiled at me, although, I could tell it was fake like his father's and mine as I returned it politely.

I greeted him, "Hello, Seichi-san. I'm Yoko. How are you?" I shook his hand.

"I'm fine. What about you?" He asked politely.

"I'm great!" I played the bubbly reporter well as I winked at him cheerfully. Notice all of this is sarcasm. There's no way I could be this bubbly in real life. This is all an act.

"So, before I begin filming I'd like you to know that this is a completely honest pre-interview to get you started for the real filming. Basically, it's like an intro to the real stuff." I told him. He nodded in consent. I gave him a tiny microphone you could clip onto your shirt near your mouth for him to speak into. I set the tripod on the floor and placed my camera on top of it clicking record.

A tiny red light on the camera turned on, letting me know that it had started recording. I sat down in my chair. I also had a little microphone clipped on my blouse. "So, Seichi, who is your favorite brother?"

He looked a tiny bit shocked, as if no reporter had asked him this. "M-my favorite brother... I guess it'd be Seiji." He shrugged nonchalantly. I wrote it down on my notepad.

"Who do you like better, your father or mother?"

"Father."

"If you were given the chance to save a parent, who would it be and why?"

"My fathe-actually, mother. And because, well, I miss her." He shrugged as if the fact was insignificant and to be expected. Although, under the haze of _fake_ care, I saw greediness. I could guess as to why he wanted his favorite person to die. Seichi is the heir to _Madoka Music Enterprises._ Chairman Madoka is the current CEO of it. Obviously, Seichi wants him to die so he can take over and get the inheritance money.

"What do you like to do the most at home?" I asked.

"Hmm... counting my money and spending it."

"Who's your least favorite brother?"

"That brat Katsumi." Seichi scowled at the thought of him.

"Why?"

"Because he's... just a waste of time; anytime father sends his allowance in these white envelopes," Seichi pulled out a thick white envelope from his shirt filled with money. "he throws it away. That definitely shows how grateful of a brat he is to our father." Seichi snorted in contempt, shaking his head at the thought of Katsumi.

"What is you favorite thing in the world?"

" _Madoka Music Enterprises_." Seichi responded. I could picture what was running through his head: heaps upon heaps of money all gathered in one place.

"What do you support your brothers in the most?"

"Seiji, with his fine organization skills. Saburo, in his impeccable schedule and demeanor. Katsumi... _hah_ , nothing."

I continued on with other more simple questions that weren't as important as the first few. After, I was done with him, the second brother made his appearance.

Madoka Seiji has silver hair and black eyes. He looked similar to Chairman Madoka but not as similar as Seichi did. He was shorter than Seichi by an inch or two.

We shook hands but after we did, he didn't bother to hide his disgust and wipe his hands on his button-up shirt to get rid of my germs. I clipped on the microphone and commenced with the same exact interview as I did with Seichi.

Seiji responded like this to each of my questions.

Who is your favorite brother?  
A) Seichi

Who do you like better, your father or mother?  
A) Father

If you were given the chance to save a parent, who would it be and why?  
A) Mother, because she died already. Father wouldn't be so _weak_ as to die. He's better than that.

What do you like to do the most at home?  
A) Watch "The Wheel of Fortune" and look at my bank savings.

Who's your least favorite brother? And Why?  
A) Katsumi. He has no respect for personal space and is disgusting.

What is you favorite thing in the world?  
A) Money and reputation.

"What do you admire in your brothers in the most?" I asked Seiji.

He told me, snottily, "I suppose _Seichi_ with his ' _banking skills_ ' although, mine are _far better_ than his," He pondered over the next one, not bothering to hide a shiver when mentioning his first younger brother, Saburo.

"Saburo... he's _complicated_. Katsumi, I nearly know nothing about that scum of the family. So, I can't say what I admire about him, if nothing at all. He's rude, doesn't have etiquette or manners, and brings girls home who squeal and shriek every second they get. _Annoying_." His lip curled over his teeth in distaste at the thought of Katsumi.

One word appeared in my mind concerning Seiji; _rude._ He wasn't shy, dishonest, polite, or housewarming at all. He was rather crude and straight to the point; not dodging any answers like Seichi did or acting remorseful over his obvious liking of his father and his mother's death. _A typical rude rich boy._

I waved goodbye to Seiji as he gave me a sneer and a once over, quickly giving me the stink eye afterwards.

The next brother came in. He appeared timid but I instantly stood on edge. He gave me a weird feeling, an instinctive feeling that I had to be far, far away from him before something unsavory happened. His name was Saburo. He had very dark purple curly hair with black eyes. He was the tallest out of all of the Madoka family so far. In height, they ranked like this: Saburo, Katsumi, Seichi, Chairman Madoka and Seiji.

His face held a small shy smile but his eyes contradicted everything his face told me. His eyes were a bottomless black with no hint of warmth or caring in them. I had a feeling his answers were going to be most interesting indeed.

"Hello, I'm Tatsuri Yoko. I just want to do an introduction interview before I start the real filming, okay?" I gave him a microphone to clip on _himself_ , this time I wouldn't clip it on, mainly because I was wary of any movements he could make, and shook his hand. Strangely enough, the temperature of his hand was cold and put me on edge.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Saburo." He sat in the chair previously occupied by his brothers. His voice was deep and cold contradicting to the soft smile on his face.

"Who is your favorite brother?" I asked, eyeing him critically, getting straight into the interview.

"Why, Katsumi, of course." He answered, smiling fondly at the mention of his brother. He appeared to be deep in thought and a scary grin appeared on his face, thinking of a memory nostalgically.

"Who do you like better, your father or mother?"

"Mother." His grin disappeared, his eyes appearing empty at the mention of his mother.

"If you were given the chance to save a parent, who would it be and why?"

"My mother. She is... was... the only one who I _liked_." Nothing at all was in his eyes when explaining about her. Although, I was sure it wasn't because she's didn't mean anything to him.

"But, then, what about Katsumi? Or your other brothers?" I asked.

"Katsumi is... a _special case._ My brothers... are an entirely different matter." He shrugged it off. I stared at him for a minute trying to figure him out. He caught me staring.

"Is there something on my face, Yoko-san?" Saburo tilted his head in question.

"Just Yoko is fine." I said, turning to stare at my notepad.

"What do you like to do the most at home?"

"Hmm, I suppose watching TV or cooking." He said. This was the most normal answer of all, which alarmed me. I studied him again. _What is different about Saburo compared to his brothers? If Seichi and Seiji are money crazed, why isn't Saburo? Surely, the influence of money crazed older brothers would be enough to effect him to the point of causing him to be like them? But he isn't... why?_

"Who's your least favorite brother?"

"Seichi." He replied.

"Because?" I egged on.

"He's not worthy of anything good in life. He insulted mother countless of times, but, if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be alive." He spat grinding his teeth together in distaste.

"What are your views on Seiji?"

"Disgusting filth." For a moment, an irrelevant thought entered my mind, _these brothers do realize this- if it was a real interview -would be on television, right? So, why are they honest? Do they not care for the reputation of the Madoka family?_ I shook my head from those thoughts and asked him another question, more intimate then before.

"Really? Because right now, you sound exactly like Seiji. Doesn't that make you, in some form, or another, similar to him? A hypocrite?" I criticized.

He eyed me with an unknown look in his eyes, responding with, vaguely, "We are brothers, after all; what could you expect?"

"I'm not satisfied with that answer." I retorted, ignoring Hime's snickering in my ear.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what answer am I supposed to give you?"

"A clear and understandable one. An answer, that is _not_ a lie."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" A sourness seemed to exude from his body, indicating his distaste for my implication.

"I never actually said you gave me an answer that was a lie-,"

"But you were implying it, nevertheless."

"Implied is not the same thing as said," I gave him my reasoning. "for example, just because someone can imply that they saw a man wearing a black mask running down the street with a bag, does not mean that that man robbed someone. The man could've been a person dressing up for Halloween running from someone he made mad. Or doing a dare one of his friends gave him. There are countless explanations for things, but, until we have evidence for them, we can't say they definitely happened. So, therefore, you should not be offended by what I said. It is only an implication, nothing more."

"Your point is, _Yoko-san_?" He asked icily.

"Why aren't you money crazed like Seiji and Seichi?" I asked him, changing the subject abruptly. He seemed to ponder over this, becoming amused quickly at my perception of his elder brothers, and responded with, "Katsumi and I were raised by our mother. Seiji and Seichi were raised by wet nurses for the purpose of becoming ' _stronger men not cuddled by their mother._ '" He quoted the last part in a tone of spite.

"I see." I reverted my questioning back to the original interview I was supposed to give to each brother.

"What is you favorite thing in the world?"

"Watching my mother cook." He replied, wistfully. I paused, turning my head from the notepad to look at him. His eyes appeared bottomless at the reminder of his mother.

When mentioning Seichi and Seiji, a deep loathing and disgust appeared in his eyes. Concerning Katsumi, was a whole different manner of approach. A searing coldness that burned through Saburo's eyes, accentuating the blackness of his irises, accompanied by the strange half grin on his face, was what greeted Katsumi.

I jotted down a few key _notes_ about Saburo. _Appears psychotic and psychopathic._

I massaged my brain, feeling a headache coming on.

"What do you admire your brothers for in the most?"

"Katsumi is... _amus_ ing." Saburo spoke of him, as if he were merely a pet, or a show for him to watch like a hawk. _Like a predator._

"Alright, Saburo-san, all done." I told him, giving a fake smile I was sure he could see through. After showing him a glimpse of my personality earlier, _or what was left of it_ , the air around us was awkward and uncomfortable. He nodded with a straight face and exited, but not before gazing at me from head to toe, a cold look upon his face. It was as if he was examining me, like predator does it's prey, right before it strikes for the killing blow.

I brushed off his eyes, smiles, and whole demeanor in another folder in my head to examine later as he left and closed the door. Right now, I needed my priorities straight.

I whispered in the mic, careful of anyone eavesdropping or overhearing, "I'm commencing Part B of Operation FOWWWK." _Don't ask me, I didn't come up with this name, Hime did. It stands for 'Find Out What's Wrong With Katsumi.'_

"Gotcha ya," Hime said back. "I took a cab and followed you and am on standby. Tell me when you need to escape or anything, I'll make a distraction."

"What distraction?"

"Leave that to me to figure out."

"Al...alright." I agreed reluctantly.

One thing I knew is that Katsumi's family were greedy and only cared about their wealth.

* * *

So, hello, people. Yes, this is an update. I didn't update because-okay, I'm lazy. I don't have an excuse. But all that matters is that I gave you an update and because you love me you won't flame me? Well, I tried. I don't have specific update days and if I did I'd kill myself. I moved recently and stuff like that so... yeah, plus writers block. I'm beginning to ask myself if this story is about volleyball or not. IDEK. AND... I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! *does huge puppy eyes that makes you puke* sorry...

Anyways! Thanks reviewers, followers, and favoriters!

 **metasalmhover: It's okay. I'm a procrastinator by heart and haven't updated this story in at least four months. You actually have a legitimate reason for missing out on reviewing my story. I'm really ashamed of myself but am working on the next chapter as we speak. As long I see your passionate reviews, I am okay whenever they are written. Exams are tough and annoying and the thing is-I don't even study and still get an A or B, lowest being a C. Although, I should get into habit of studying that way I don't fail in the future.**

 **I'm glad it was enjoyable to read despite it being emotional and all that. And yes, if you have photographic memory, trust me, things will be hella easier, like studying. You will remember literally EVERYTHING. *glares at Tatsumi in envy* I really need photographic memory for myself. The stress levels for if I passed Algebra 1 or not were so high, I can't even.**

 **Now, if I made Yori live with his foster father, what kind of person would I be? *smirks evilly***

 **I really should make that the reason he got a fever. And YES! He is a precious child who needs loving! And of course, what kind of romance author would I be if I didn't put jealousy in this story? Not a good one obviously.**

 **Hint, where? I don't see one. *I say in sarcasm* Kiyoko is such a sweetie pie to me and my polar opposite.**

 **Yes, even when I was writing Katsumi's part I got pissed at his... _ugh_ attitude towards everything and everyone. But don't you worry, I have a surprise in store for you I think you'll like! *ahem* Shiro is high key more tolerable at this point in time if you've read this chapter. In my opinion at least.**

 **Tatsumi is more than just patient and observant she's border line obsessive with completing the 'entrance exam' in a timely fashion and in a smart way. I actually think I went overboard in the plot twist I put in this story because her dressing as an interviewer? *sighs and shakes head* I hope you enjoyed that one. And the harem is a coming! *squeals like a pig* YEEEESSS! Kiyoko is a character whom I wanted to come off as someone who would really support Tatsumi and help her.**

 **Well, why do any fathers or mothers abuse their children? Well, as far as I'm concerned, they aren't fathers or mothers if they dare abuse their children, unless it's in a non-threatening/discipline like manner. My mom used to hit me on my butt with her belt whenever I did something bad. But hit for no reason? Nah, F**k that sh*t. I can't even believe I wrote that character. *shivers in disgust* Yep, all I did was search anxiety medicines on google and a whole list of them showed up. I tried to find the one with the most side effects and most threatening to Yori's life and well-being to further urge Tatsumi to allow him to use her apartment as a place to bond. He doesn't have a dependency, although, he uses it more than he should.**

 **Well... Tatsumi is a little bit more careless in her apartment but because of her personality, she only unbinds her chest when she's showering, or sleeping. But because she uses bandages, she needs to re-wrap them otherwise a bump or softness might be permissible through her shirt if in close contact or eye sight with anyone causing suspicion. Haha, this chapter answered that question of yours; of whether they would be close or not!**

 **I'm so glad that you liked that little jelly scene. And Kiyoko is really lovable! Well, what else are captains if not understanding? Captains are like leaders in a sense and if you aren't understanding then how can you make everyone happy and coexist?**

 **Yeah, sometimes Tatsumi can be a bit... dumb despite being extremely smart. Take me for example- one time I asked this girl in my English Literature Arts class, "What Language Arts class are you in?" And she looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. And I really was at that moment. And I kid you not I wanted a black hole to swallow me up out embarrassment and my stupidity- this really happened. *sighs***

 **Yeah, I couldn't resist putting that in there! Bugs are disgusting and disturbing. I don't really have a fear of them, just a strong disgust. Although, I'll get into later why Ken has a fear of bugs. And this will be used as a ploy for romantic moments!**

 **I'm so glad you're loving Kiyoko so far! And didn't you know that Ken has a syndrome called 'Can'tStopBeingSoCuteBecauseICan Syndrome?' Yeah, Yori was afraid of everyone's reactions. It was kind of like he was stuck in a ball that only contained him and everyone else were outsiders. Nah, Yori is close to Masaki because he's like the big brother that Yori never had. Shiro is more like the best friend of Masaki. Well, their friendship was already 'deep' to begin with. *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Yeah, telling people about your problems help and sometimes they don't. This time, luckily, it worked for Tatsumi and Yori. An eye for an eye, indeed my dear reviewer/friend. #Don'tLiveInFearJustDoIt #ScrewGoro**

 ***winks* Gorgeous, huh? Oooh, lalalala~**

 **The number of people in Yori's Protection Squad is: 2. We need to multiply that number by like three trillion! It'll be called YPS for short!**

 **Glad you liked it! OOOOH! That's great! I never had someone get watery eyes before! U Of course, I forgive you, Reviewer-SAMA! I hope you forgive me for being so late in updating!**

 **HE WILL JOIN THE HAREM-NO FREAKING DOUBT.**

 **Actually, good idea, I'll probably put the team members' statistics now that you mention it! Yeah, same with me. If I'm not interested in a really long ass book then I won't finish it. But if I am, I will finish it. Literally, all I do is read fanfiction, wattpad, and actually books in real life. I also watch anime from time to time. You're welcome and Yeah, I also consider school a job; I wish I got payed to go to school since it's like a job.**

 **And here's the next update, I hope you enjoy it! I'm sosososososososo SORRY! *BOWS HEAD FIFTY TRILLION TIMES WHILE CRYING***

 **Review again!**

 **jafcbutterfly: Here's the update, new reviewer-san! Thank you! Review again!**

 **Also, any typos, errors, or constructive criticism are welcome! I strive to improve my writing and story for YOU GUYS!**

Now the **character** for today **is** :

 **Name** : _Madoka Katsumi_

 **Age** : _17_

 **DOB** : _November 11th_

 **Height** : _6'3_

 **Weight** : _170 lbs_

 **Have you played before?**

 _Yes._

 **If yes, what was your previous position?**

 _Wing spiker._

 **What was your previous junior high?**

 _Yoshikazu Junior High_

 **Why do you want to play?**

 _Do I need a reason? Volleyball is hella fun!_

 **Any Talents we should know about?**

 _I'm tall af. What more do you need?_

So, that is all for today! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as I can!

Follow, review, and favorite!

Goodbye for now!


	7. 6: Try

Hello, everyone! This is the sixth chapter of _For My Dream!_ This story is a **REVERSE HAREM** , **MULTI-PAIRS** , **MULTI-COUPLE** (however you want to say it) story. That means the main character is going to have multiple people who like her. Also, this is going to be mostly _action/sports_ related in the beginning but gradually go into _romance_. If you **DON'T LIKE** these types of stories, I suggest you **click away now**.

Summary: Kou Tatsumi is a 1st year at Tsuneo High school. Her twin brother Kou Hatsumi died, so now she makes it her dream, her duty, to fulfill his dream of becoming the best volleyball player in the world. Tatsumi is a girl but can't possibly beat the strongest players like her brother could because he's a boy. So, she dresses as a boy. Guess life couldn't get any more hard for her, could it? **Wrong**. Teams from all over Japan center around her and for some reason, some of them are attracted to her! _What to do?!_ "Why is he so cute?!" "Small... wonder if you're small down there, too?" "I didn't notice you before... why is a girl here?" "I'm not gay, so why is my heart beating so fast... for... _for that chibi!_ "

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Haikyu and I never will.

And without further ado, let's commence with the chapter!

* * *

 _For My Dream!_

 **6**

 _Try_

* * *

 _"Depression is like a war. You either **win** , or you die **trying**."_

* * *

Author's POV

 _*..._September 5th/Friday_...*_

Tatsumi finished putting on her boy clothing, which consisted of her bindings, long-sleeved gray shirt and blue basketball shorts that went past her knees. She stuffed the female interviewer's clothing inside of her duffel bag.

She was about to exit the room when she passed a hanging mirror on the wall, causing her to pause and frown. She still had her brown wig, makeup, and brown circle lenses on.

She grabbed the makeup remover wipes from her bag and wiped her face clean of, in her opinion, _the devil's disguise_. After inspecting her face, she saw it was indeed clean. She washed her hands using a nearby bathroom and removed her circle lenses. She tore the wig off and huffed in dismay at what greeted her. Her hair was ten times spikier than it was earlier. Instead of her usual four pieces of hair slightly standing up, much more were standing up, reaching towards the ceiling.

She sighed and shook her head annoyed. _I'm not even going to try and smooth those down, all I have to do is make sure that I'm not spotted by any maids or butlers._ Tatsumi thought to herself.

She exited the room with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and her ears alert for any sounds that might indicate any person's footsteps in her direction. She crept along the hallway and made her way past the first set of steps leading to the second floor.

The first floor consisted of the kitchens, and yes, there is more than one kitchen due to the vastness of the Madoka Mansion, living rooms, dining rooms, indoor pool, patio, exercise room, massage room, games' room and bank room. In the Madoka Mansion, bank rooms existed. They were rooms where the residents of Madoka Mansion could access their banks' accounts anytime and withdraw money from them.

The second floor consisted of the laundry mats, rooms for resident staff, including maids, butlers, and the cooks; it also included storage rooms and a kitchen and dining room for the staff to eat at. The third floor consisted of the Madoka children and chairman's rooms. Other things on that floor included game rooms, _another_ indoor pool, _another_ bank room, and other rooms used as they liked by the Madoka children.

The fourth and final floor consisted of Katsumi's room, and storage rooms as well as the basement. Nothing of importance was on that floor except for Katsumi's room, otherwise known as, Tatsumi's destination.

As Tatsumi cleared the first set of stairs, she wondered whether to go right or left. Although Mrs. Helen, the head maid, had given her a tour, she hadn't actually taken Tatsumi up the three sets of stairs, or elevator, in order to see the entire house. Tatsumi wasn't taking the elevator because that is the most common form of transport for the employees and the residents of the house: the Madoka family.

Tatsumi decided to go right and found a dead end. She walked back to where she started and heard the patter of footsteps against the linoleum flooring on the second floor. She looked around and hid behind two plants that were in two large golden pots to decorate the hallways. She crouched down, and in this moment of time, was thankful that she had such short height.

Seiji passed by her, not even thinking to look in her direction as he was on the phone talking. She caught some of the information being exchanged along the phone line as he bypassed her.

"Yeah... yes, transfer the money to my bank account... NOW, because if you DON'T I'll multiply your debt by _twenty thousand dollars_ with an _added rate_ of FIFTY PERCENT INTEREST." Seiji sneered at his phone. Tatsumi rolled her eyes at the predicted subject of a phone call.

 _It's unlikely that Seiji has friends, and if he does, they are all just business partners he's forced to hang out with._ Tatsumi concluded scanning the halls and listening for any more footsteps. She rose from her hiding spot and swiftly traversed through the halls, taking a left and finding the second set of stairs.

After ambling up the second set of stairs, she easily located the third set of stairs with no interruption. After scaling the last set of stairs, she opened each door quietly, trying to locate Katsumi's room. After entering thirty or so rooms, she finally happened upon the last door in the hallway, hearing sounds coming from it.

The sounds were of girls giggling. Tatsumi's lips curled over her teeth in disgust. _I really hope they aren't... playing_ dress up _in there._ She schooled her expression and knocked on the door.

The giggling stopped and an annoyed grunt answered, "Yes?"

"It's me," Tatsumi spoke back.

There was a long silent pause that answered her in return. When the door opened, the two giggling girls from earlier stumbled out adjusting their clothing and waving behind themselves at Katsumi who appeared right after they exited the hallway.

Katsumi was surprised to see Tatsumi there and couldn't help but to ask, "How in the living _hell_ did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," Tatsumi shrugged nonchalantly, her emotionless face in place as she surveyed him. "You really _should_ stop having girls over, you might-,"

"Jealous?" he raised an eyebrow in mock amusement.

"-get STDS," Tatsumi finished giving him a deadpan look. Katsumi's amusement faded away as his brow lowered.

"Not one for joking, are you, girly-boy?" Katsumi commented, tilting his head and observing Tatsumi. He leaned against the opening of the door.

Tatsumi shrugged, "Not when the jokes are so ridiculous, I'm wondering where the brain of the speaker has gone."

"Huh... on your _period_ today, girly-boy?" Katsumi belittled and was about to close the door in Tatsumi's face, but, before he could, caught the door. She pushed it back open. Katsumi took a step back in slight surprise.

"What happened a year ago," Tatsumi started. Katsumi visibly tensed as he averted his gaze from Tatsumi's piercing ones. "has something to do with you quitting volleyball... right?"

Katsumi shook his head while she tilted her head slightly at his obviously lying form. "Look me in the eyes and tell me _no_. Then I'll believe you."

Katsumi, instead of answering, or doing as she said, attempted to slam the door shut in her face. He didn't succeed. Before it could slam shut completely, Tatsumi intercepted the door using her left hand; her non-dominant hand. It hurt when it slammed into her, making red blotches appear on her hand. She hid her pain behind her usual expression of calm and cool; merely raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you running away?"

Katsumi snorted, "Who said anything about running away? This is my house, there's no such thing as running away in your own house, _girly-boy_ ," he sneered contemptibly.

"Answer my question, then," Tatsumi prodded pulling the door open using all of her strength.

She stepped into his room and looked in his eyes unabashedly. "You can tell me..."

Katsumi rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Like hell. Who gave you the right to barge into my room anyway? Leave," he pointed out the door.

"Why won't you tell me?" Tatsumi tilted her head in question.

"Are you actually asking that?! I barely know you, that's why." Katsumi uttered.

"But you didn't tell Masaki. Nor Yori, Ken, or Shiro about it, and you knew them longer than me. And plus, you tell therapists about problems like these and they are basically random strangers at first. So, consider me a therapist," Tatsumi said nonchalantly.

"What don't you get, Tatsumi? It's a _private matter_. _None of your business_."

"You finally said my name."

"Really, is that all you got from what I just said?" Katsumi glared at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi shrugged and grabbed his wrist forcefully, pulling him out in the process. "Woah!" He yelped, alarmed at the sudden touch on his wrist and the yank that caused him to be catapulted out of the doorway.

Tatsumi started to force him to follow her in the hallway down the stairs to the third floor. _He's surprisingly strong for such a little guy,_ Katsumi thought. _Wait, what am I doing? I'm supposed to be struggling here!_ He reprimanded himself.

"Hey-wait! What are you-! Where-!" Katsumi started to shout, only to be interrupted by Tatsumi's voice.

"We're going somewhere. Somewhere that'll get you to open up."

"What the hell does that mean?" Katsumi asked confused. _What place would get me to open up?_

Recognition flashed across his face, "Are you taking me to a club?" He genuinely wondered.

Tatsumi paused, faltering slightly.

"Wh-why would I... do you... n-never mind," Tatsumi shook her head and continued to pull Katsumi down the stairs, ignoring his protests and shouts. When they reached the third floor, Tatsumi knew Katsumi's struggles would be problematic, so, she let go of his wrist and swirled around taking him by surprise when she slapped her palm over his mouth and stood on her tiptoes, making eye contact with him.

The air surrounding the two turned colder as Tatsumi continued to make eye contact with Katsumi, her eyes turning colder yet smoldering as each second passed by.

 _Wow... they really resemble dragon eyes... they're terrifying... but also **beautiful**._ Katsumi thought to himself as he seemed to become hypnotized by the dark, deep blue pulling him into their depths.

Tatsumi tilted her head so she could whisper into his ears, "Hush, because I guarantee you if you don't, I'll make you regret it, _the hard way_."

That comment, or rather _demand_ , caused Katsumi to snap out of his trance, only to raise an eyebrow, "Are... are you coming on to me?"

She pulled away from his ear and sighed, "No, I am not," She noticed a tinge of pink forming on his cheeks. She started to run, dragging him along like a stubborn puppy.

Feeling his body heat up, and steam coming from his ears, he shook his head to snap himself out of the trance. _Why the hell did I say that... I don't like boys like that, and neither... does she/he/it? What exactly is it, anyway? I know a girl when I see one and am near one but this... this thing is giving me... such a weird feeling inside._

So immersed in his own thoughts, he didn't register himself being dragged away from his room only until he heard the screech of a car and shouts from behind him. He looked behind himself and found his maids and butlers yelling after him.

"Young master Katsumi, where are you going, sir?!"

"Young master!"

"Hold on just a mome-!"

"Hey, pretty boy, get in the car before I perform my neck chop!" a high pitched feminine voice exclaimed. He turned his head towards the voice only to see a dark but sparkly dressed girl. Her very light, blonde almost green hair, glinted from the lights shining inside of the limo and her brown eyes shined mischievously.

Being the lecher he is, Katsumi's eyes scanned Hime's body up and down and let's just say he's seen way bigger... well, _everything_. Tatsumi rudely shoved him inside the car. He turned to glare at Tatsumi but jumped at the abrupt slam of the limo door instead. Tatsumi already seated in the car, Hime tapped the glass window to alert the chauffeur to go.

The limo lurched as it backed up causing some screams as the maids and butlers were behind the vehicle ready to bang on the car doors. When Katsumi looked behind him, he saw there were no casualties. He sighed in relief. Despite not liking his family, save his mother, he liked his servants. Or rather acquaintances as he liked to call them. He didn't want them to die. They were possibly the only real thing in his life that wasn't _ruined_...

Although, he wasn't sure how long that would last, what with his brothers and all.

Tatsumi turned her head to glance outside at the mansion one last time. She was aware she had left her disguise in the mansion, but couldn't find it in herself to care as much as she should. The most they could do was recognize her outfit and wig and tell the chairman. The chairman could call the news company she used for her own purposes, but get nothing out of them concerning her. She was safe as far as she was concerned.

As she surveyed the mammoth of a mansion, she realized that there was a dark figure standing on the fourth floor, on the balcony, watching the limo leave. She had been struck by such an instinctive protective and offensive feeling that she knew the person standing in that window was, without a doubt, Madoka Saburo.

She turned away from the window and ignored the cold feeling creeping up her back.

She resisted a shiver and instead locked eyes with Katsumi who was now intently staring at the side of her face. She raised an eyebrow and he jerked his head towards Hime, who was talking non-stop about her life and schooling and how she met Tatsumi and what not.

"Can you... I don't know, shut her up? She talks too much," Katsumi muttered.

"That's Hime, get used to it. Also, just take it as punishment for not playing volleyball."

Katsumi snorted. "Princess? Really?"

Tatsumi shrugged her shoulders, "That's her surname, but she likes to be called that rather than Miki."

"So, it's Hime Mi-," Katsumi started to speak but was interrupted by Hime.

"Himegawa Miki at your service. No, I'm not conceited or arrogant. I just think the name Hime is even cuter than Miki is," Hime coyly smiled at Katsumi, winking at the end of her introduction.

"How do you know _girly-boy_? And where'd you get the limo from?"

"Well-," Hime started but got interrupted from Tatsumi.

"Actually, I'd like to know _where,_ _why, and how_ you got the limo in the first place," Tatsumi narrowed her eyes at Hime.

Hime shrugged innocently, "I hotwired a limo I found in the parking lot behind the mansion and called an Uber to drive it for me," she stuck her tongue out faultlessly at the end of her explanation as if she did nothing wrong.

Katsumi's eyes widened in circumference and Tatsumi gave an annoyed stare whilst facepalming and sighing, "Well, you're-," Katsumi had started to say in response when, once again, Hime interrupted him.

"Wild, charming, beautiful, absolutely amazing?" She wiggled her eyebrows weirdly.

Katsumi sneered and insulted, "Flat chested."

There was a cold, deep silence, then, suddenly screeching like a banshee (or monkey) could be heard as Hime pounced onto Katsumi, grabbing his hair and pulling harshly while her feet were planted on his chest; pulling with her hands and pushing against his chest to strengthen her hair pulling.

"Not this again..," Tatsumi muttered to herself.

Hime would often go into these fits whenever someone pointed out her... _less than endowed body parts_. She was sensitive about it and if anything could set her off, it'd be this subject of insult about her body. Normally, she's very level headed and looks calmer when angry.

Katsumi yelled at Tatsumi while trying to pry the _monkey_ off of his chest and _precious hair follicles,_ "Help me! Hey! _Help me_ , Tatsumi, my hair's going to get ruined!"

 _That's all you care about?_ Tatsumi thought in her head. An idea pummeled her mind as she realized something, "I will only help, if you promise not to complain anymore and hear me out," she said.

"Okay, _okay!_ Just, _just get this thing off of me!_ "

He yelped as Hime bit one of his fingers that managed to land in her mouth in the process of him defending himself. Tatsumi grabbed the collar of Hime's shirt and pulled her away from Katsumi saving him from the _monkey_ 's grasp.

"God, I thought my precious hair worth more than her life was going to have an early grave!" Katsumi exclaimed grievously, petting and smoothing his hair back into place. It was if his hair had never been touched as it gleamed in the limo's fluorescent lights.

"...Are you fuc-!" Tatsumi slapped her hands on Hime's pale face cutting her off. Muffled talking could be heard as Tatsumi held Hime back from going bat-shit crazy. Katsumi scooted away from Hime, keeping his eyes on her at all times. _Can never be too careful with a psycho monkey_ , Katsumi thought.

 _Wait, what the hell am I doing? I should be complaining, asking what the hell is going on and where Tatsumi is taking me. Yeah, that's what I-_ "You must be wondering where we're going right about now..." Tatsumi started.

She removed her hand from Hime's mouth, that is, once Hime licked it. Hime giggled and punched Tatsumi's arm playfully, receiving a dry look from her.

"Pffft, no..." Katsumi said looking away from the two girls, staring nonchalantly out the window. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, while Katsumi peeked at her. He quickly looked away once he caught her stare.

"Maybeeee... _ok_ ay, fine. Where in the living hell are we going?" Katsumi asked, glowering whilst crossing his arms.

"How about you ask nicely you STD laden di-!" Once again, Tatsumi slapped her hand over Hime's mouth.

Tatsumi sighed. _This is going to be a looong ride._

 _*..._Thirty minutes later_...*_

"Then guess what he did!" Hime exclaimed happily.

"What did he do?" Tatsumi asked, for the sixteenth time, lethargically.

"He tried to kis-!"

"The limo stopped; let's go." Tatsumi cut her off mid-sentence. Tatsumi stood while Hime pouted. Tatsumi glanced at Katsumi, curious to his reaction. _He's certainly visited this places many times if he cherished his mom. He should be..._ Katsumi's face had gone white as snow and his breathing continued to quicken and heighten, so, now, he was panting heavily. _Happy... he's not happy. He's panicking._

 _Why is that? Bad memories? Grief, perhaps?_ The thought of her brother struck her mind causing her breath to hitch. _Now is not the time. Katsumi is having a panic attack._

Tatsumi grabbed his shoulders and tried to stare into his eyes, but to no avail as he didn't look at her or anywhere. His gaze was somewhere else, not on another object in the limo, but in his mind's eye. He was reliving a memory and it was causing a panic attack.

 _Katsumi's Flashback_

 _"You will not continue to be like you are," his mother spat, incredulously. "Your father would not allow it. You're not even good enough to be a son of this household."_

 _She panted, pale and sick as she shook her head like a wet dog would to dry itself._

 _Katsumi was horrified, shocked at her outburst and hurt at the same time._ What did he do? Did he deserve this? Was he getting punished for losing the volleyball match? _He held his stomach as it churned helplessly, in turmoil. He didn't feel so good; tears filling his eyes, stomach-turning, heart palpitating swiftly._

 _He analyzed his mom in her bed breathing swiftly and wiping sweat away from her forehead, glancing everywhere as if terrified or immensely confused. She glanced at him, at first with confusion, then warmth, and finally it evolved into disgust._

 _"You, a weakling, couldn't even succeed at a volleyball high school match? Haha, you're laughable," she coughed, looking pained from the horrible mucus-filled cough._

 _Katsumi bit his lip as the tears started to spill over like a fountain spouting out water._

Yes, she was right. But he couldn't defeat another team in volleyball. Doing something he loved... if he wasn't superb at doing something he loved, how could he succeed at anything? How could **he?**

 _Flashback End_

"Why..."

Tatsumi tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

"...the _**hell**_ did you bring me here?" Katsumi whispered darkly, panting and glaring at Tatsumi, for her 'insolence' and butting in.

"I won't let you..."

"...convince me..."

"Of anything... like the others." Katsumi spat out, wiping at his mouth once saliva started wanting to escape its confines as his body lost control of itself.

Hime was about to voice her opinion when Tatsumi held her hand up in a stopping motion. "I'm not here to coddle you,"

"Or even make you feel better about yourself. I just want one thing,"

"And that's what?!" Katsumi said bitterly, thinking; _every fucking human being wants something from me whether its money, fame, status, sex, or a relationship, there's always something! Can't I just... be_ **free**

Katsumi's chest constricted, tightening his lungs to his body. The air felt like liquid cement rushing down his throat and trying to helplessly gurgle upwards into the atmosphere. His eyes started to get watery as his breathing and heart rate became faster.

"I want to be your teammate. Your comrade," Tatsumi said quietly staring at the oncoming sunset.

It was 5:14 PM. _The time to get him to the gym and in his uniform was running out..._ Tatsumi thought fleetingly then dismissed the thought. _If I can't get him to go of his own free will... I'll find another te-_

"What...?" Katsumi whispered, hand clutching at his chest. There was a pain there, a long-festering pain that multiplied as every spike he hit, he thought of his mother's words. To make things worse, volleyball wasn't even enjoyable anymore, not to him.

Anytime he hit a spike, it landed, not in a court, but in a black void. Nothing was there... only his suffering enclosing him tighter and tighter into a dark box with no light in it, with no sound, with no air... with no support. No love. No mother. His mother was gone, is dead. And Katsumi can't fully accept that. He knows in his mind that his mother is gone. He KNOWS.

"But... it's so hard. Hard to be a teammate. Hard... so, so hard. I... I can't even," Katsumi sighs in dejection, in complete grief and utter defeat. His mind and body are so stressed, so attacked. So full of things unimaginable that he doesn't want to think anymore, doesn't want to be anymore.

"What is there to do with nothing?" He asks, looking into Tatsumi's mesmerizing eyes. They are piercing in their stare but Katsumi realizes she isn't looking at him. She looking behind him. He turns to glimpse and sees a hill and a path. The path leads uphill to a gravestone overlooking the edge, kind of like the edge of the abyss he is fighting to stay upright on.

She points to his mother's gravestone and says, "I wouldn't call that nothing." Katsumi's mouth dries up as he sucks in a desperate breath. He catches her gaze.

"It is nothing... IT IS. My mother doesn't move, doesn't talk, doesn't encourage me, doesn't watch my volleyball matches... she's nothing... and she became that way long even before she died." Katsumi's facial expression turned bitter as if he bit into a lemon or lime. He thumped his chest a few times and looked around with a condescending, fake smile.

"This... I am nothing."

"Last time I checked I'm pretty sure your heart is beating, plus, you're alive soooo..." Tatsumi pointed out while Hime choked back a laugh and Katsumi glared.

"Now's not the-,"

"What did your mother say?" Tatsumi whispered, her voice softer and much more sincere than earlier. Suprised by the tenderness and maybe a tiny bit glad, he looked away and started to walk towards his mother's grave.

Once arrived, his hand reached out to caress the smooth stone pausing at the engraved letters of his mother's name: Mikayla Madoka.

"Might as well tell you since I have nothing better to do... or rather since I shouldn't care about _this nothing_ right here..." Katsumi's grip tightened on the stone as he told his earlier flashback to Tatsumi waiting for an 'I'm sorry that happened' or 'why did she say that?'

Tatsumi, instead, grasped his fingers and pulled them away from the gravestone. "Stop. You might hurt your fingers. They are important to a wing spiker. To any volleyball player."

"What do you care?" He sneered yanking his hand away from her warm, tiny ones. Although they were minuscule, he could feel the rough callouses on her palms and fingers showing her hard work at volleyball. He wondered how many times Tatsumi spiked, tossed, or received the ball.

"I care because I'm your... your..." Tatsumi sighed and looked away, looking slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed to be saying this, "Friend. I'm your friend, your teammate, your comrade. I want to be here for you so... so we can... play volleyball together, on the same team. Isn't that right, MVP?"

Katsumi's eye widened, his face twisting in confusion, "How...?" he murmured.

"Masaki is how."

"I thought Shiro had his phone?" Katsumi asked.

"Masaki is his own person and is, surprisingly, pretty crafty too. He found his way out of Shiro's clasp, and found me, giving me critical info. Speaking of, you must know about the deal, too, then." Tatsumi said, crossing her arms over her chest in a slight interrogating manner.

Katsumi's face became sour in an instant. "Of course, I know. That's the only reason you're doing this; saying _that_ ," he spat.

"You only want to be able to play volleyball, again, don't you?" Katsumi glared in her direction. His heart aching with pain, abandonment, loneliness. No one is ever there for him, genuinely. They all want something from him. All of them.

"Yeah, you're right," Tatsumi admitted. Katsumi flinched back, surprised by her honesty and a little hurt at her bluntness.

"I want to play volleyball... I want to play volleyball with you, Masaki, Ken, Yori, and Shiro. They are all I need. They are all I want. They're people and players special to me. I'm not here to force you to play... but... believe me when I say... I won't play with anyone other than you. When spiking the ball over the net... you're beautiful. I've never seen anything more magnificent than that spike... and I've seen a lot of spikes. Yours... your volleyball captures the innocence... the love... and..." Tatsumi's face scrunched up and her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the sunset.

"It reminds me of someone I know... and he would never quit volleyball... and I know you... won't either," Tatsumi said as she looked over at Katsumi clutching his chest, gazing upon Tatsumi with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I love volleyball... I love it so much..." Katsumi gasped out, tears falling as he struggled to wipe them, sniffling in the process.

"But it's so hard,"

"That's why we try, and try, and try... until we finally reach our goal. Come on," she urged, holding out her hand, "let's go, we have a team waiting for us."

* * *

I think so far this is my shortest chapter and sorry for the huge delay but writer's block and stuff happening in my life but as you know by now my excuses are bullshit. So, anyway, thanks to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers and anyone who's even still reading this. I've lost probably everyone but yeah.

 **Shiori Miyaku: Thank you for enjoying the fanfiction! Enjoy some more! And to you're longer review: Thank you! I try to make it as interesting as possible instead of kicking out one of the beautiful characters of Haikyu! I could never do that to them. I was really nervous about this plot of mine thinking no one would be interested in original stuff and kind of off topic storyline with a new team, but I'm glad you like it! Honestly, I have so much anxiety about my characters that I can't even comprehend posting another chapter because I'm afraid things don't add up or questions like "How the frick does Tatsumi console all of the characters if she herself is scarred from her brother's death?" Like I don't freaking know, it's called I'm the author and what I type goes, lol. I also think I'm a pretty average writer that can't put what's in my head properly or how I want to when writing like I hate it but I try so thanks that means a lot. Well, here it is, and I'm so sorry for taking so long! Please forgive me!**

 **InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge: And you're signed the fuck up, thank you very much! XD**

I welcome constructive criticism! Like plot holes or mistakes!

 _Masaki's favorite food is_

 _Spaghetti_

 _His least favorite food is_

 _Asparagus_

Review, follow, and favorite!


End file.
